My Cousin TOji!
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: What happens when tohru's cute, loud,funny rough and roudy american raised cousin comes with a proposition? lets be roomies! the sohma house is in for a western style twist..tohruXyuki KyouX Toji...interesting..funny!
1. Mama said knock you out!

**My Cousin Toji!! **

**A/N**: this is my first fanfic…I love furuba so much I could explode like so many marshmallows! Please tell me what you think but be nice!!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or any of the characters …well I do own Toji Motosuwa…she is mine!!! Muwahahhaha!!!

_**CHAPTER #1: Mama said knock you out!**_

'_I hope she's home…I wonder if she'll even recognize me…it's been so long' _Toji Motosuwa thought as she reached the front door of the house "here goes nothing", she murmured.

**DING!! DONG!!!**

"I'll get it Tohru-kun!" Shigure yelled into the kitchen as he left his study heading towards the door. " May I help you…."? Shigure raised an eyebrow at the beautiful young girl in front of him. " Oh yes, thanks I'm looking for a …Tohru Honda… is this the right house?" The girl asked unsurely staring at the tall, handsome man standing before her. "Oh yes I'll go get her…please DO come in", he gestured suavely (A/N: is that a word…I dunno) inward to the house. "Cool…" the girl said cautiously as she wiped a strand of her waist length blonde and pink streaked hair out of her eyes.

As they walked into the living room there was a loud crash! "What the…" toji murmured looking towards the kitchen. " That's it you damn rat! Come on lets go right here! I'll knock that arrogant nose right into the back of your skull!!" kyou screamed as he rushed after yuki into the living room. "Shut up you stupid cat!" yuki sighed aggregately as he walked into the room. " yuki-kun watch out!" Tohru shrieked in a panicked voice as she rushed in after the two fuming boys. "You little…!" kyou yelled as he brought back a fist to lunge at yuki (all three oblivious to their company). "please stop!" Tohru begged near to tears as she grabbed kyou's arm to hold him back. " GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU IDIOT!!" kyou yelled as he flung tohru back onto the floor with a painful thud. "Honda-san!" yuki gasped in concern as he saw her hit the floor.

Before kyou could utter an apology, he was sent soaring through the paper door behind him compliments of furious fist thrust into his face. " LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!!" Toji shrieked angrily as she socked kyou in the face. "urnng…." Was all shigure and yuki could manage as they stood in awe at the sight before them. "Tohru-chan are you alright?" toji asked concerned as she knelt down to help her bruised cousin.

"owww!!…" Kyou winced in pain as he wiped the blood roughly from his bloodied, bruised nose (A/N: aww poor baby…sorry to all you kyou fans I love that guy too but hey he can get a bit rough sometimes). "Who the hell is she?" Kyou demanded, as he stood up and wobbled back into the living room.

"TOJI!!…" tohru exclaimed in joy as she looked up from the floor at the girl kneeling over her lovingly.

" Kitty-Chan!!" toji laughed happily, as she embraced the girl tightly, both girls began to laugh and cry at the same time.

"Whaa…?" the three males in the room croaked in shock

"What the hell is going on!?" kyou asked angrily.

"H-Honda-san …d-do you know this girl?"

"Huh." tohru looked up to face her three flat mates…

"hehe…I suppose I have some explaining to do" Tohru laughed nervously

"Me too…." Toji blushed shyly at the three guys.

**_A/N: _**ooooh cliffhanger!!! Please I appreciate reviews I hope you like. I know it was short but it gets…better…muwahahahaha!!


	2. Here we go againWait who's 50 Cent?

**CHAPTER#2 HERE WE GO AGAIN….WAIT WHO IS 50 CENT?**

**A/N: **Hey it's me the chizz muffin….a.k.a Tohru's grandpa's cat (don't ask)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of fruits basket only my dearest toji motosuwa.and all the purple Smurfs in Ireland!!!(Although I'm not Irish and I live in Baltimore…oh well)

" Umm..well my name is Toji motosuwa" Toji smiled sweetly rising to her feet and bowing gracefully. The three sohma men just stared at her then at tohru for further explanation.

"Oh… Toji-chan is my cousin, her mother was my mothers younger sister" tohru added cheerfully. "Very nice to meet you …Motosuwa-san" yuki smiled slightly and nodded to the girl. " Ok well that doesn't explain what the hell you're doing here!" kyou blurted out angrily. Toji shot him a deadly glare and he piped up quickly.

"That's right toji-chan you never did tell me why you stopped by" tohru turned eagerly to her cousin." Oh yeah I forgot… silly me" toji chuckled as she slapped her head with her olive tanned hand. " Well as you know…" She turned to tohru "my mother died years ago, so I moved with my father to the United States, when I was about 5 years old"

"mmhmm" tohru nodded remembering. " Well he…passed away a month ago…from the flu" toji blinked back a tear, " so… that left me on my own, so I took the money from my fathers savings account he set up for me and packed up…then I…came here, came home to Japan" she said solemnly.

"Oh, I am so sorry…that's terrible…I wondered if anything was wrong after I hadn't received a letter from you since last year" tohru whispered sadly to her cousin as she began to tear up. "Oh no! Don't cry Kitty-chan I'm alright, I'm so glad I found you" they hugged again briefly

"K-Kitty-Chan?…" The three sohmas all questioned in unison. "Hm…oh sorry that's my nickname for tohru-chan…you see when she was younger she was fascinated with the legend of the Chinese zodiac" toji started with a slight giggle, "it was so cute, she felt so bad for the poor cat…she used to say she wanted to be a cat instead of a dog…so I nicknamed her Kitty-Chan in honor of the poor dumb cat" toji informed them.

Tohru blushed and looked down at her feet, then kyou shot toji a look and yelled, " What do you mean poor dumb cat?" Toji looked at him and scoffed " well if the cat was stupid to actually believe the rat then he deserved no pity…any smart person would have asked someone else just to make sure…hmp…I bet that rat laughed himself into a comma…sneaky little bastard" she laughed slightly. Yuki turned red, as did kyou, while shigure began to roll on the floor in laughter. "Umm…toji-chan you never did care for the cat did you…?" tohru asked sadly. "Not really kitty-Chan, he was too stupid, as for the rat he was just an evil little pain in the…you know where…I was always more a fan of the dog…they're loyal and good natured" toji said adjusting the chains on her baggy khaki pants. Shigure stopped laughing and looked up at the girl with a creepy smug grin, "I couldn't agree more toji-kun" he said rising to his feet smoothing out his kimono.

"So where are you staying toji-chan?" tohru asked her cousin changing the subject, (nice move!) "Well…no where actually…that's one of the reasons I came. I thought you said you were living with some friends of yours…so I thought maybe I could stay with you just until I can graduate from high school…just a year and a half or so.." the taller girl looked at her cousin then to the men at her left then back again. "Umm…Shigure-san…?" Tohru looked pleadingly towards the older man. Toji took the hint and did the same. "ermm…" yuki muttered, "hell no! not another girl!" kyou whined in protest. Shigure grinned and closed his eyes (A/N: we aren't even going to imagine what he was thinking of in that lovely perverted mind of his) " hmm.. I don't see why not…any family of tohru-kun's is family of ours" Shigure smiled widely as he nodded his head in affirmation. "Yey!!" tohru and toji shouted as they clapped hands "thank you so much shigure-san…and…oh dear I never did catch your names" toji said as she gestured to yuki and a fuming kyou. "Oh yes I am yuki sohma…and that idiot over there is…" yuki started to say but kyou interrupted yuki's introductions as he drove his fist into the wall. " I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!!! DAMN GIRLS ARE TAKING OVER!" he complained as he turned to stalk up to roof, nearly knocking tohru over as he brushed pass. "Hold it carrot top!" toji warned as she went to grab kyou's arm. Suddenly she tripped over tohru's foot and toppled on top of kyou. "NOOO!!" yuki and shigure yelled, but it was too late.

**_POOF! _**

Suddenly a cloud of orange smoke cleared out to reveal a very confused looking toji holding a furious orange cat in her hands. "What the…" toji stared in awe at the cat. "Idiot" yuki lamented. "Shut up!!" kyou the cat yelled, " umm..toji-chan I think you better sit down this may take a moment" tohru said with a nervous sigh to her cousin. " Here we go again" kyou grunted unhappily as he hung there from the young girls arms.

An hour later the residents of the sohma house plus toji sat around the table sipping tea. "So that's the whole story…about our curse" shigure ended, as he took a sip of his tea. " Whoa…that…is…AWESOME!!" toji shrieked with an excited gleam in her eye. Everyone else at the table sweat dropped, "man…tohru you knew and you never mentioned it to me in your letters" toji whined to her cousin, who coyly sipped her tea. " I couldn't tell you it's a secret that you must never share…ok toji-san?" tohru looked at her pleadingly, "promise me…because if you do not erase your memories" tohru blurted out in tears. "Erase my…WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU PEOPLE GOT MY COUSIN MIXED UP IN!!" toji questioned the men angrily. "Well Honda-san is correct…if the head of our family…Akito says it must be done then we will have no choice but to do as he asks" yuki said bitterly as he stared off into the abyss (oooh fancy word). "That reminds me I have to inform Akito that the secret has been revealed…again, he will most likely be unhappy about this" shigure sighed. " hmmm…this Akito-san sounds like a real 'fun' guy, I'd love to meet him" toji smirked. "That would be most unwise Motosuwa-san, Akito has a bit of a…temper…the last time the secret was revealed…with Honda-san…he was upset and he hurt…Honda-san" yuki said sadly. He felt a twinge of regret as he remembered the day after kyou's transformation when they had met with Akito. "He hurt…kitty-chan?" toji asked, the anger rising in her voice. "That BASTARD!Oh I definitely have to meet this creep" toji growled. " Why didn't you tell me tohru?… I don't believe this! If he ever EVER even so much as breathes on MY cousin again that breath will be his last!" toji exclaimed as she jumped up and shoot her fist in the air in anger. Everyone at the table jumped in fear at her anger. "oh.…I'm ok toji-chan he only swung me by my hair a bit I'm ok really" tohru laughed nervously. "He SWUNG you by your HAIR!!" toji shrieked in horror, then in a fit of rage she punched her fist through the table breaking it in two. "…" Everyone was speechless; the silence remained until finally toji seemed to calm down a bit. "I'm sorry about that" toji muttered to shigure, who was still gawking at her with his mouth hanging open. After another uncomfortable silence tohru piped up, "why don't I show you to our room and help you with the bags toji-san". Toji thought about it then fished around in her purse" I know I brought it with me…"she murmured to herself. "AHA!" she shrieked as she pulled out a clear CD case with a red cd in it. "How about some good old music to get us in a better mood, eh?" toji asked as she jumped to her feet and wandered into the living room in search of….something. "Here!" She said, "don't mind me I'm just going to put this Cd on ok…hey you guys like 50 CENT, right?" toji asked cheerfully.

" FIFTY W HAT??" tohru and the guys asked out loud with the most confused looks forming on their faces. "You'll love it" toji grinned. She turned on the stereo to full blast; the other felt the vibrations of the base in the song shake the house. Suddenly from the living room came a deep rhythmic voice, in English. ( A/n: by some miracle they can all magically understand the English lyrics)

" _Go! Go! Go! Go shorty it's ya birthday we gonna party like it's ya birthday _

_Even though we don give a…" _

"What the hell is that" kyoou yelled over the music

"_Find me in da club, bottle full of bud, ma ma got what you need if you need to feel a buz. I'm into having sex not into makin' love.." _

"WHAT did he just say?" yuki asked shocked at the words he was hearing

" I don't know …but its kind of catchy" shigure yelled back as he bobbed his head to the beat, the rest just looked at him shrugged and began to bob to the music as well.

" What's next!" kyou sighed hopelessly, as he watched toji gyrate and move to the beat in the next room. ' She looks really cute when she's dancing' kyou thought. Then he shook off this thought ' what the hell am I thinking…this girl is nothing but trouble…but then again I love trouble' kyou thought smiling to himself as he blushed slightly. Shigure saw kyou staring at toji and then looked back at yuki and tohru who were bobbing to the music together laughing and blushing. 'This could be interesting' he grinned

A/N: The song I used above is by 50 Cent its called "in da club" its not mine I don't own it…. what will happen next…I see some romance brewing and Akito better watch his back lol


	3. A little to hot in here

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own fruits basket…. but I do own toji

**CH # 3: DRESS CODES…NEW FACES.AND NELLY! **

" Wake up Kitty-Chan, it's a beautiful day outside!" toji whispered to her sleeping cousin, shaking her shoulders slightly. "Hmm uhh…t-toji-chan…oh my what time is it?"

Toji looked over at the alarm clock, then turned with a sweet smile to her cousin, "oh its about 4 a.m". "Erm…. Toji-chan school doesn't start until 8 we don't really have to be up until about 5:30", tohru explained sleepily.

"Ohh I know I was just getting up to practice my form and do a little kickboxing do you want to join me?" Toji smiled hopefully. "You know I stopped martial arts after you left toji-chan …but you go on ahead and have fun" Tohru smiled sleepily as she plopped her head back onto her pink pillow and drifted back to sleep.

"Ok…but it's always so dull without you kitty-Chan" toji whispered sadly, "hmmm…I'll just bring my stereo!" She whispered happily as she ran to dig out her laptop from her suitcase. (A/N: she listens to her CDs on her laptop because lugging around a stereo all day would be too much)

Meanwhile at this same time kyou was heading outside to take a jog. (A/N: he is such an athletic guy swoon) Once he was outside he took a deep breath, and began jogging quickly into the woods surrounding the house.

"Oof!" Toji gasped, as she tripped on a tree root and fell on her face. "Damned tree roots, I hate these woods", toji sighed angrily to herself. Toji quickly got to her knees and dusted off her precious laptop, opened it up and slipped her shiny CD into the side of the keyboard part of the laptop. She slid the volume button up as far as it could go then stood up beginning to stretch as the songs intro played. Hot in….**_ So hot in Herr…Hot in_**, the song began.

"Huh? What is that sound…music…in the woods?" kyou's super cat hearing skills detected strange coming from the center of the woods. Kyou stopped running and walked towards the noise, when he heard a strange voice behind some shrubs, begin to speak rhythmically to the beat.

I was like good gracious ass is bodacious, flirtatious trying to show patience 

"What the hell!" Kyo shouted 'what is going on over there' he thought as he picked up speed towards the shrubs.

**_Looking for the right time to shoot my steam, looking for the right time to flash them keys. Then um I'm leavin please believing, me and the rest of my heathens_**

Kyou pushed pass the shrubs to see toji bouncing around in a pink tank top and a pair of tight pink velour shorts. She was alternating between fierce right and left hooks and sidekicks. Kyou watched her with his mouth nearly dropping to his chest, as he watched her pink and blonde ponytail swing side to side as she continued her kicks and punches She continued this pattern as kyou focused again on the music playing

Check it, got it locked at the top of the four seasons, penthouse, rooftop, birds I feedin. No de-

Suddenly kyou snapped out of his daze as the music was abruptly cut off. He looked up to see a sweaty, surprised toji kneeling over her laptop staring at kyou. "What the hell do you want?" toji asked blandly as she stood up and walked over to kyou with her hands on her hips. "I…um.well…" Kyou began to back away as she neared him, turning bright red. "you weren't stalking me WERE you kyou-kun?" toji teased as she stopped right in front of him. "Hell no! I just wanted to see what all that DAMN racket was, and then I saw you jumping around like an idiot!" Kyou spit back defensively. "Oh REALLY? Well did you enjoy the show?" toji asked huskily as she leaned closer to him so that their noses were about 2 inches apart. Kyou began to sweat drop, as he turned red once more, toji simply raised an eyebrow at the boy before swinging her head back. "Well anyway that 'racket' was just my music that's all…geez you'd think you never heard Nelly before" toji chuckled as she reached up and pulled the hair tight off her ponytail letting her hair fall smoothly onto her shoulders and onto her back. Kyou just looked at her confused and still slightly red, "who??" Kyou mumbled. "Oh for goodness sake you people are seriously slow!" toji yelled at him in aggravation as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

. . LATER THAT MORNING 

"Hurry up kyou-kun! We'll be late if we don't leave now", tohru yelled up the stairs as she stood by the door. "Honda-san, maybe we should just leave, just because that stupid cat doesn't care if he's late doesn't mean we have to be" yuki smiled at tohru as he opened the front door for her to walk through. "Shut up you damn rat!" kyou yelled as he ran down the steps to the front door. "um..Ok then let's go!" Tohru said cheerfully trying to ease the tension between her two companions as they walked out the door and down the steps.

"WAIT!!" came a frantic voice from the doorway, "Wait for me I'm coming too!" it was Toji. Toji stopped as she reached the three other teens, she looked at them grinning wildly. She was wearing platform sandals, cuffed Capri jeans, and a light blue tube top over it. "Oh you look very nice toji-chan…where are you going today" Tohru smiled brightly at her cousin, on the porch. "Oh thank you kitty-Chan but I'm just going to school!" Toji winked at the now confused brown haired girl in front of her. "Motosuwa-san, do you already go to school around here?" yuki asked curiously, the blonde/pink haired girl looked over to the dark gray haired boy. "Yup! I go to your school now, I took the entrance exam by mail last week so all my transcripts would be here before I arrived" toji smiled stating matter-of-factly. " Oh hell! Now I have to deal with her and that damn rat all day!" kyou complained. "You weren't complaining this morning kyou-kun" toji winked and smiled seductively at kyou. "Huh? What happened this morning", tohru asked nervously, "nothing! Lets go" kyou quickly replied. 'Idiot!' yuki thought to himself as he turned to walk to school with the rest.

Toji couldn't help but notice the odd looks she was getting as she walked into the building. " Oh I almost forgot" tohru squealed as they all stopped in front of the class room door, "At lunch break I have to introduce you to Momiji-kun and Hatsuharu-san, they are relatives of yuki-kun and kyou-kun". "Oh that sounds fun!" toji squealed equally excited, " Are they part of the …you know what..?" toji asked in a half whisper. "Yes! Oh you will love them I'm sure, and you must meet Ou-can and Hana-can as well they are my friends I told you about" Tohru remembered. "Cool!" toji said turning the knob to the classroom door, as they all walked in all eyes were on toji. Finally the teacher looked over and announced upon seeing the girl "oh yes I forgot to mention we will be having a new student join us, as you can see this is .." The teacher looked down at a small pink paper in his hand, " Toji Motosuwa-san, she has transferred here from the united states" the teacher finished. "Hello pleased to meet you all!" Toji bowed happily towards her classmates and teacher. Ten as she swung her head up she flipped her long blonde and pink hair over her shoulder and flashed a beautiful smile. All the males in the room including the teacher starred at her beauty in awe, mouths gaping open. (A/N: every girl's secret man tempting weapon the hair flip lol Sarah) Toji noticed all the glares and quickly became agitated and found her way into a near empty seat. After everyone got back to normal they all sat down and the lessons began.

Later that afternoon during lunch the while gang was sitting outside, and Toji pulled out her laptop to check emails. "Honda-san I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to drink would you like anything" yuki offered as he stood up to go. "No thank you" tohru blushed as yuki walked off towards the building. Toji noticed this exchange and couldn't help but smile 'I wonder how long it'll take before those two get together' she thought to herself, then suddenly tohru tapped her on the shoulder. "Toji-chan this is momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma, Momiji-kun, Hatsuharu-san this is my cousin Toji Motosuwa" tohru cheerfully introduced. Toji looked over at the smiling blonde child hanging to tohru's arm then to a tall handsome boy with white and black hair. "Hey there" Toji smiled, "hello! I'm momiji! Are you really tohru's cousin…you must be you're so cute!" Momiji chirped as he bounced over to the blonde/pink haired girl. "Hey" Haru stated blandly, "nice to meet you two guys tohru told me you guys were Sohmas…well I can definitely tell now because you're both so Cute!" Toji exclaimed, " just like Kyou-kun" She added sweetly as she glanced over at kyou who was sitting across from her. He blushed and cursed under his breath, toji giggled and winked at the embarrassed red head. "Oooh what does this do its sooo cool" momiji exclaimed as he hovered over toji's laptop.

"Well it's my laptop I was just checking some emails, but I usually just use it to play my CDs" Toji scooted over to show the laptop to momiji. The boy was in awe at the computer, "oh cool! I want to hear!! What type of music do you like!!"? Momiji happily shouted as he pushed the play button on the side of the laptop.(A/N: are there play buttons on laptops…I dunno) "momiji wait!" Toji warned, remembering the last song she stopped on was Nelly at top volume.

**_No decievin, nothing up my, no teasin'._** Everyone in the schoolyard turned to face the source of noise and looked at Toji in surprise as they listened to the song blaring through the schoolyard. **_I need you to get up, up on the dance floor, give that man what he askin for. _**"Hey I've heard this before!" momiji yelled out happily as he jumped onto the lunch table and started to dance around to the song. Toji noticed some of the other student starting to shake and sway to the music also. **_Cause I feel like bustin loose and I feel like touching you, and can't nobody stop the juice so baby tell me what's the use. _**

"Hey if you can't beat 'em join 'em" Toji shrugged as she joined momiji up on the table and started to shake and sway with him. **_I said, it's getting hot in here (so hot) so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes off. _**

"Come on Kitty-Chan don't be shy!" toji grinned at tohru as she grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto the table. "Uhh oh no I-I can't dance" tohru protested blushing and sweat dropping heavily. "Come on just do what we're doing" momiji piped up. "Eh..Ok" Tohru gave in and timidly started to sway a bit to the music. Haru and kyou simply looked at the spectacle before them unable to speak. "What are you idiots gawking out.and whats that noise…eh!!" yuki asked sarcastically as he reentered the lunch yard and saw kyou and Haru staring with their mouths open, and eyes glazed. Suddenly he noticed Tohru, momiji, and toji dancing mildly provocatively on the table, well with Tohru it was more awkward than provocative. **_It getting hot in here so take off all your clothes. I am getting so hot I wanna take my clothes. _**Suddenly Toji bumped into Tohru and she fell off the table with a thud. "Honda-san! Are you alright?" Yuki yelled to her as he rushed over to help her up. Toji saw tohru and jumped off the table; once she landed she turned down the music as the song played on. "Tohru I'm so sorry! Are you ok!"? Tohru looked up at yuki and toji who were hovered over her an began to blush and laugh, which in turn made yuki and toji begin to giggle as well. "I'm fine.hehehehe.that was fun though" Tohru giggled as yuki lifted her to her feet. "Hey there…toji remember me" Toji turned around to face a tall young man with dark brown hair and green eyes glaring at her. "Umm..."She said cautiously, he simply looked at her from head to toe slowly. Then he looked her right in the eyes and grinned evilly, "I saw you up there dancing…your pretty hot now.how about you and me find a nice quiet place and go 'dance' huh?" He said in a low creepy voice as he wrapped an arm around toji's waist.

"Back off ass-hole!" toji growled as she pushed him away, Tohru looked nervously at her cousin then back to the boy advancing on her. "Come on I'll bet it wouldn't be the first time…hehe..I remember…" He quickly grabbed at her again, this time pushing her against the wall of the courtyard. 'Why didn't she punch him yet' kyou thought angrily to himself as he watched the spectacle before him, 'she looks…terrified…that's strange. Why' He clenched his fists as his face tensed up. "Leave her alone Hideki!" yuki warned the buy as he left tohru's side and walked a little closer to the boy. "Mind your business Sohma!" Hideki grunted at yuki as he held toji against the wall and tried to put his hands up her shirt, "besides she likes it…don't you toji…we always have fun right?" Hideki whispered tauntingly to toji. Toji looked frightened as if on the verge of tears, she began to shiver, "please…not…again." She closed her eyes and let a whimper escape her lips. "STOP!" Tohru shouted angrily at Hideki, she began to walk over to hideki and toji, with her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. "H-Honda-san…" yuki looked at her in surprise as she walked over towards the boy, 'this isn't like Honda-san I wonder what she's doing'. 'What is she doing? Tohru never gets angry' kyou thought as he watched tohru. "Stay out of this Honda!" hideki smiled at her threateningly, and then went back to feeling up toji. "I said LEAVE HER ALONE …YOU BASTARD!!" Tohru screamed in anger. Before the boy could turn around to tell her off Tohru did the unexpected, she balled up her fist drew it back and thrust her punch forward into Hideki's face. The force of tohru's punch knocked Hideki onto the grass. Everyone starred at Tohru wide eyed and totally shocked, "you Stupid girl…you're next!" hideki yelled as he jumped up from the ground and lunged at tohru. But his attack was thwarted by a quick high sidekick to his head, by tohru. As he found himself once again sprawled on the grass, Hideki wiped the blood streaming from his nose, before he collapsed into the ground still looking up at tohru in fear. "Don't you EVER touch her again or next time I will not hold back," Tohru hissed at him breathing erratically. Then she turned around and smiled concerned at Toji, "are you ok?" Tohru asked her. Toji had calmed down by then and smiled gratefully at her, "Yea I'm ok…. see I told you, you never forget your still as quick as ever kitty-Chan!" Toji winked at her.

" Honda-san what…. uh.how did you…what." Yuki was so stunned he could hardly form a sentence. "Yeah! What THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" kyou demanded.

TBC

**A/N:** OH MY! Where did that come from…how did tohru does that? Why did she do it? And what's going on with Toji and hideki? Answers will be revealed in the next chapter. Please tell me what you think and stay tuned.


	4. Secrets told and Dance lessons

Wow! 4th chapter **Secrets told, and Dance lessons**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of fruits basket..Only toji

"Tohru…how did you?" Haru asked interested as he walked over to the two girls, even he seemed shocked at Tohru's actions. "Wow that was Cool Tohru..I want to learn how to do that too!!" Momiji squealed excitedly. Yuki and kyou ran over to join the others, still in shock. " Oh I'm so very sorry about this…" Tohru lowered her head and blushed at the 4 boys starring at her, "I promised I'd never do that again". "Don't worry Kitty-Chan it's not your fault you didn't do anything wrong you never did" toji reassured her hugging the girl. "Will someone please tell me what is going on!" kyou pleaded angrily, **DING DING**… "Well there goes the lunch bell its time to get back to class", tohru smiled cheerfully again as she grabbed Toji's hand and then Momiji's. " We'll walk you to your class first momiji-kun"; tohru began to skip into the building with toji and momiji. "That was odd", Haru stated blankly. "I'm going to go ask her what the hell just happened" kyou yelled as he turned to run in after Tohru.

"NO, not yet…we'll ask her after school, give her some time to recover she looks as though this outburst was very draining on her", yuki warned kyou as he held out his hand to stop the redhead from going after the girl. " Fine you damn rat!" kyou growled as he turned to haru and yuki, before heading inside. ' What has happened I don't understand…I hope you will tell us' yuki thought sadly as he and haru walked back into the building.

Once school was over Tohru, Yuki, Kyou, and Toji walked home silently. Yuki and kyou were both lost in though over the earlier events at school, they couldn't stand the waiting. Finally kyou broke the silence, "Ok what the hell happened today at lunch?" he blurted out. Toji and Tohru stopped dead in their tracks, Toji turned around to face kyou and yuki, she was smiling. " Yes well I was surprised too, I thought she'd be a little rusty after all this time, but nope she's still got her old quickness", Toji exclaimed. Yuki and kyou simply looked at her wide-eyed and confused, "you never told them…did you Kitty-chan?" Toji looked disappointedly at Tohru who still had her back to the other three.

"I…never thought it would really come up, and its ancient history anyway" Tohru turned to face them, eyes downcast and a weak smile on her face. "Oh come on! its not that big of a deal…oh well I guess I might as well tell them about it since your gonna punk out kitty-chan", Toji rolled her eyes at the brown haired girl and then turned her attention back on the two very confused boys. "Ok so you know about Auntie kyoko and her gang days I'm sure" Toji shrugged, yuki and kyou just nodded dumbly. "Right so anyway, when I was living here, auntie kyoko taught us martial arts, she was the best…she was so tough and so quick…she could take anyone on and kick some serious ass!" Toji became excited as she reminisced. " Well anyway Tohru didn't really stay with it too much after I left…I did of course…even when I was living in America…Tohru never really liked fighting and hated the thought of actually having to use her abilities" Toji went on, "which is a shame too, she was really very talented…as you both saw today…but she really hates fighting…that's probably why she seemed so depressed and upset afterwards". Toji wrapped an arm around tohru's slender shoulders and smiled warmly at her in a comforting way.

"S-so Honda-san…you learned martial arts as a child…you never told us we always just assumed that you…well…" Yuki stumbled on trying to think of the right words to say. "You assumed that she was just a little pushover…right" Toji smirked raising an eyebrow to the purple-eyed young man in front of her. "No!…I didn't mean…well", yuki began to blush with embarrassment, he had no idea what to say but he didn't want her to think he was insulting her. "Its ok yuki-kun…I am not as aggressive as toji-chan or kyou-kun…martial arts was fun…in a way because I liked spending time with toji-chan…but I promised myself not to do any martial arts outside my mother's sessions with us…I didn't like the thought of actually hurting another human being" Tohru spoke calmly and quietly, but they could still hear her. "Well you certainly knocked the hell out of that kid today…where did that come from…I'd never seen you like that you were seriously angry…you never get angry", kyou babbled on trying to grasp the information that he had just been given. " Hideki…he had no right to do that to toji-chan…not again not ever…I couldn't let him…he made me so angry..That I couldn't help but react to him…I'm only glad I held back" Tohru said bitterly as she lowered her head once again to hide her tears of anguish.

"W-what do you mean held…back?" yuki asked nervously, 'hadn't that been her maximum furry…it sure seemed that way…what was she holding back', he thought to himself. "I-I could have been much…harsher to Hideki…and knowing that…that in my heart I could have…I wanted to…hurt him so badly…it frightens me to death." Tohru looked up at yuki her eyes were cold and frightened. " Don't worry its over now Honda-san…you didn't do anything to be ashamed of…we all have those feelings…but even despite that one little incident…your still the same sweet, and gentle person you always were" yuki brought a creamy white hand to tohru's cheek and wiped away a tear as it began to fall, he smiled at her warmly.

'Damn rat…why is he always so touchy feely with her it makes me sick', kyou thought with a scowl. "Ok…there's a little bit too much love over here for me…so lets go before I loose my lunch", Toji teased as she gave yuki a quick smack on the back. Yuki hadn't anticipated it and nearly fell on tohru but luckily he caught himself just before they collided. "Watch it! Stupid girl you almost made him transform…what if someone saw?" Kyou yelled at Toji. "Oh my bad!…well lets get going before kyou has an aneurism " Toji rolled her eyes as she began to walk forward again. Kyou was just standing there angry and embarrassed, 'why do I keep letting her get me like this…' Kyou thought.

After a while they finally reached the house, " Yo, Shigure-san we're home!" Toji yelled as they passed over the threshold. "Oh goody! So glad you're all home, we have a visitor!" Shigure yelled back in that little sing-song voice he always uses when he's up to something. " A visitor?" yuki and kyou both glared at each other then at the entrance to the kitchen. "Damn! I hope its not Kagura…I'm still healing from last week when she stopped by" kyou whined angrily as he rubbed the back of his head. "Who's Kagura?" Toji asked curiously, "The devil incarnate!" Kyou mumbled gruffly. " Oh kyou kun you shouldn't say that, kagura-san just loves you so much that she cant help herself" tohru giggled nervously. " Besides I'd rather have her here than…" yuki began but was cut off by a loud, haughty voice, "YUUUUUKIIII!!!!" "Oh god no!" yuki panicked and tried to run for the door, but it was too late he had been picked up into a suffocating embrace by a silver haired man rushing from the kitchen. "nii-san! Get the hell off of me!" Yuki grunted as he tried desperately to free himself from his brother's death hold. " Oh hello nice to see you again ayame-san" Tohru greeted the silver haired man. Ayame let go of yuki and glided over to the two young girls, "well hello tohru-kun…you look so very lovely today" Ayame leaned inward to the girls now red face. "Um…thank you…err…you look very nice too ayame-san" Tohru said nervously, not really comfortable with his sudden close-ness. "Yes! I know I do!" the man laughed haughtily as he threw back his head, then he looked over to the slightly taller, pink and blonde haired girl staring at him in awe and confusion. "Well hello, you must be toji-kun, tohru-kun's beautiful dearest cousin" he grinned at her then turned to shigure, and pouted, "Gure-san you never told me how very terribly cute this young girl was, when we spoke over the phone".

"Please forgive me I am Ayame Sohma, yuki's handsome, talented, magnificent older brother", ayame bowed to the girl then took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Whoa!" Toji gasped in shock, "You're a guy!" She stated bluntly looking him up and down as if to reassure her confirmation. "Why of course!" Ayame shrieked offended as he threw back his head dramatically. "Oh I didn't mean it like that it's just your hair was so long and you were so…beautiful…I thought you were a woman," Toji quickly corrected herself. "Oh well then all is forgiven I can see how you may have been misled, but I am indeed a man" Ayame accepted, as he flipped back a long silver lock of his hair. "Yeah you are…good thing too, when I first saw you I was starting to think that I might be a lesbian" Toji chuckled and elbowed yuki slightly in the ribs.

Everyone just looked at toji sort of surprised and a little freaked out but then they all just shrugged it off. "So why the hell are you here?" Kyou glared at ayame with his red/orange eyes. " Oh hello kyonkichi I hardly noticed you over there brooding by the door" Ayame said somewhat bored as he walked over to the table and sat down. It was quiet for a few minutes, too quiet for Toji to stand, she didn't like uncomfortable silences, "dang what is this a funeral home?" Toji snorted as she put her hands on her hips. "I know…what we need is a little music to…soften the mood", toji grinned as she began to run up the stairs to her and tohru's room. "What was that all about?" Ayame asked slightly confused at the girl's sudden actions, yuki, tohru, kyou, and shigure simply looked at each other. "I believe I know what toji-chan is up to" Tohru smiled secretly, yuki gave her a small grin, he knew as well. "Oh hell! She's going to play some more music!" Kyou whined, "M-music?" ayame asked somewhat intrigued. "Yes Toji-chan has very interesting taste in music…American music…some of the songs are quite catchy though" Shigure explained grinning to his friend. "I'm back!!", toji yodeled as she came thundering down the steps, "now this is something we can dance to!" she smiled broadly as she held out the small CD in her hand.

"There is no damn way I'm going to dance to anything!" kyou scoffed as he got up to go up to the roof, "oh no you don't kiddo", toji warned as she grabbed kyou's hand. "Aww how cute looks as if Kyonkichi has a little girlfriend", ayame teased. "What hell no!", kyou yelled back, blushing scarlet, "what's the matter ayame-san…. jealous?" toji winked at kyou then smiled at ayame, who seemed slightly stunned and amused. 'What was that wink…and why am I getting all flustered…damn girls!' kyou thought, "of course not! Why should I be jealous when I have my gure-san to keep me warm at night?", ayame grinned playfully at Shigure who returned his gaze. "Of course if kyou-kun or toji –chan want to join us its fine with Aaya and I " Shigure smirked, "of course I'm always wiling to _share_", ayame glared lustfully at Shigure. "Alright!" they both cheered giving each other the thumbs up, "oh get a room", Toji rolled her eyes in amusement. "What are you going to play?" Tohru asked curiously as toji put the CD in the stereo in the living room, "Kelis!" Toji cheered. "Who?", yuki asked politely yet still confused, "you'll love it!" toji waved her hand in reassurance. "Ok" Toji sighed pushing the play button, soon the sound of chimes and bass and various other instruments. " Now get up and dance!" Toji demanded, "Kyou-kun, you're dancing with me!" Toji smiled grabbing a firmer hold on his hand. "Oh hell No!!" kyou protested, "Shut up and dance before I kick you!" Toji giggled, "Oh crap…" kyou shrugged and gave in. 'Its hard to say no to her, and that smile…those hazel eyes…it cant be so bad I guess' kyou thought with a smile.

(This is "Milkshake" by Kelis) My milkshake brings on the boys to the yard and they're like, it's better than yours. They're right its better than yours. "You're right gure-san this is catchy" Ayame squealed, jumping to his feet, "DANCE WITH ME BROTHER!!" ayame called out to yuki with open arms. Damn right it's better than yours, I could teach you but I'd have to charge. Shigure quickly intercepted grabbing ayame's hands and pulling him off to the side, "no dance with me aaya it's been so long" Shigure smiled seductively at the man before him. 'Thank you shigure' yuki sighed in relief, "yuki? Would you dance with me?" Tohru asked him softly blushing. I know you want it, the thing that makes me. Makes the boys go crazy for, they loose their minds. "Sure Honda-san" Yuki went into the living room with Tohru blushing as they looked to toji to see what exactly they were supposed to do. The way I wind I think its time. La la la-la la. Warm it up, la la la-la-la, they boys are waiting. Toji seemed lost in the music as she started swaying her hips suggestively to the music and popping her shoulders to the beat, while awkwardly pulling kyou along trying to get him to follow suit. Tohru basically did what she could to mimic Toji, yuki on the other hand was a little stiffer as he tried to rock side to side the best he could to the song. Shigure and ayame were just off to the corner jumping around and thrusting their hips to the beat, sort of. (A/N: At least they all tried that's the important thing lol) My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like its better than yours. They're right its better than yours, I could teach you but I'd have to charge. "Come on kyou-kun, just follow me," Toji whispered in his ear as she pulled his face closer to hers. Then she laced both her hands with his and moved in closer to him, still swaying and thrusting her hips to the music, kyou seemed entranced by this hypnotic hip movement. Kyou was still really tight in his movements, Toji noticed and took her hands from out of kyou's and put them firmly on his hips. "What the." kyou was startled by her sudden touch, he felt himself begin to blush. I can see you're on it, you want me to teach the. Techniques that freaks these boys, it can't be bought. "Just move your body like this" toji instructed as she began to move kyou's hips with her hands to the pace she was swaying. He was so nervous he barely noticed the fact that he was starting to get the dance down. He was entranced by her large Hazel eyes, ' She's…so beautiful…wait what the hell am I saying…but when she touches me…I feel…I don't know…but it feels so…right' Kyou thought as he stared into Tojis eyes, with a slight smile and still blushing. Just know thieves get caught, watch if you're smart. "Hmmm…looks like little Toji-kun has her hands full over there with little kyonkichi" Ayame snickered to shigure as they both watched the girl moving kyou's hips to the music as he stared hypnotically into her eyes. "Well tohru-kun seems to be having just as much luck" Shigure pointed out, "yuki-kun isn't exactly what you'd call graceful in the dancing department". They both laughed, "Well it doesn't look like either of them are too worried about 'dancing'" Ayame pointed out, with a sly look to Shigure. Yuki and Tohru were laughing and blushing, Tohru had her hands on yuki's shoulders and Yuki had his hands on her waist as they both rocked side to side with the music. La la la-la-la. Warm it up; la la-la-la lathe boys are waiting. MY milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, and they're like its better than yours. Damn right it's better than yours I could teach you, but I'd have to charge. " I'm sorry Honda-san I'm not very good at this", Yuki blushed, giving her a sweet smile. "That's all right I think you're doing fine" Tohru smiled back at him she took his hand, looking into his lovely deep purple eyes, they both looked away quickly and blushed. Once you get involved everyone will look this way so, you must maintain your charm. 

**DING DONG!**

"I'll get it" Tohru yelled over the music, Tohru and yuki walked to the door, still holding hands, Tohru opened the door. "Hello Hatori-san!" Tohru smiled cheerfully, "hello Honda-kun, yuki…umm…what's going on in here" Hatori turned his questioning look from tohru and yuki to Toji and kyou then to his two bumbling friends. " Oh" Tohru and yuki gasped as they quickly UN locked hands, blushing. " Toji-chan would you mind?" Tohru yelled into the house, as tohru, yuki, and hatori stepped into the living room. Toji released kyou from her grasp and hopped over to the stereo to turn it off, "There…oh hello…wait let me guess another Sohma?" Toji teased putting her hands on her hips as she glanced over to Hatori. " Yes, I am Hatori sohma and you must be Toji motosuwa-san, Honda-kun's Cousin" Hatori said blandly as he looked at the girl with expressionless eyes. 'I wonder if she's anything like Tohru.' Hatori wondered, "Tori-san!" came a loud, annoying voice. "Oh god" Hatori sighed as ayame came bounding up to him, "Hello Haa-san what brings you here, today" Shigure chimed in following Ayame. "Shigure you should know very well why am here today" Hatori said blandly, "I'm here to see Motosuwa-kun…on behalf of Akito" Hatori said coldly, then he turned his eyes to yuki. Yuki had suddenly tensed up and began to sweat,

" Hatori…what does akito need with Motosuwa-san?" Yuki demanded, giving a deep angry glare to hatori's direction. "Don't get so excited yuki, Akito did not request to see Motosuwa-kun alone, he also mentioned he'd like Honda-kun to accompany her, and I'm sure he figured you would insist on coming as well" Hatori said giving Toji an inspecting glare. "Ok…then why don't the four of us all go" Toji suggested, kyou started to scowl, "I can't go the cat isn't allowed 'inside' the main house", he told her. Toji looked at him and smiled taking his hand in hers, "don't worry I'll tell you about it, after we back" She smiled. "If you remember" yuki hissed under his breath, shooting hatori a deadly glare. "Oh right…akito-san is the dude who decides who gets their memories wiped", Toji said in mock concern, then she noticed everyone glaring at Hatori. "Hmm..let me guess, you do the brain swiping right?" She cocked an eyebrow at Hatori. "Yes I am" Hatori stated blankly, "I've heard about this Akito…what he did." Toji glanced at tohru then back into the intense green eyes of hatori, "I can't wait to meet him", She grinned menacingly at hatori. "Tomorrow is your day off from school, I'll be around in the morning to pick you and Honda-kun up, and yuki will you be coming along?" Hatori looked deeply into the boys narrowed purple eyes with a sad intense glare. "Of course I will" Yuki gritted his teeth ad stared back at hatori, probing into his intense green dragon eyes.

A/N: OOOh intense!! Lol well next chapter is the show down with akito...expect a new song, a shocking secret revealed…and some intense matching of wits with Akito and Toji…will she stand up to akito…or will her memories be erased…. stay tuned…there wil be humor of course but a little drama and some more romance mixed in…. Tell me what you think!

- Love always, _the chizz-muffin chika_


	5. Akito's Secretand Toji's Power

Guess who's back…back again…toji's back…tell a friend

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket…waaaah!! Oh and thee are some spoilers from the Japanese version about Akito's um…physical condition if you no what I mean…its true

True to his word Hatori arrived early the next morning, to pick up Toji, Tohru and Yuki, for the show down…erm…I mean 'meeting' with Akito. Everyone was sitting around the table, Tohru had just made breakfast, but it seemed the only one with any appetite was Shigure. There was a tense silence that filled the air as they all picked at the food deep in though. " Oh holy freaking crap!" Toji groaned as she slammed her hands on the table standing up, everyone just looked at her in shock even Hatori. "Look you all seem so tense because I'm meeting with Akicho-san today…" Toji said bluntly, "it's Akito-san not Achico-san" Hatori said blandly, "oh boo'dy stinkin hoo, no one gives a crap lets just go!" she rolled her eyes as she walked over to the door. "she's right lets hurry and get this over with" Yuki sighed as he got to his feet and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, "come on Honda-san" Yuki smiled at Tohru as he helped her to her feet and they went to the door.

"Everybody who's going get in the car it's unlocked," Hatori said as he himself got up and went to the door fixing his tie. "SHOT GUN!" Toji yelled as she ran over to the passenger's side and climbed in, Yuki and tohru looked at her and sweat dropped. "Is she going to be ready for Akito?" Hatori sighed as he walked to the porch, "Oh no Haa-san, the question is will Akito be ready our little Toji-kun" Shigure said calmly as he looked at the three teens chatting away in Hatori's car.

During the car ride things got really quiet, until Toji couldn't stand it anymore "Hey Tori-san" She chirped, "could you turn on the radio, PLEASE?" she begged him. Hatori simply rolled his eyes and mumble something that seemed like an affirmation, so Toji switched on the radio and started searching for a station. Suddenly she stopped as she heard a familiar song, "oh my gosh!" he yelled in joy "I love this song I haven't heard this song in forever minutes!" She giggled turning it up to full volume. Toji started singing/rapping the lyrics to the beat in Japanese (go toji 'HOUSE'lol Baltimore joke). **_Girls and Boys wanna hear a true story? Saturday night was at this real wild party, they had liquor overflowing the cup and 'bout 5 or 6 strippers tryin to work for a buck. _**Hatori nearly chocked on his own tongue as he listened to Toji rap the lyrics out loud, 'oh my god, what the hell is this we're listening to?' he thought, as he saw Tohru begin to hum along to the song and Yuki began to blush as he listened to the lyrics. **_So I took one girl outside with me, her name was Lonnie she went to junior high with me. I said, "why you up in there dancin' for cash? I guess a whole lot has changed since I seen you last". She said, "What would you do if your son was at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor 'cause he's hungry? And the only way to feed him is to sleep-with-a man-for-a- little-bit- of-money, and his daddy's gone. Somewhere smokin' rock now, in and out of lockdown and I aint got a job now. So for you this is just a good time but for me this is what I call life". Girl you aint the only one with a baby that's no excuse to be livin' all crazy, then she looked me right square in the eye and said "every day I wake up hopin' to die" _**Click! Hatori turned the radio off before his face could get any redder. "Hey whats the deal?" Toji pouted as she looked over at the wise, and now red doctor. "That is not an appropriate song for young people to hear" Hatori said blandly, Toji looked at his face then back at Yuki's flamed cheeks and began to laugh. "Oh! Are you two boys embarrassed because the song is talking about inappropriate things?" She teased, with a mock concern in her voice. "Exactly" Hatori said bluntly, "So we shouldn't listen to any song that talks about strippers, prostitution, casual sex of any kind, drugs, and depression?" Toji raised an eyebrow at Hatori who simply shifted his hands on the wheel, she loved making people squirm, "yes…I suppose so " Hatori said calmly. "Well then WHAT the hell is there left to listen to?" Toji scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "every song ever made in the last 30 years has to deal with sex, drugs, womanizing, and partying" She giggled.

"H-hatori-san…what is a stripper?" Tohru asked meekly, everyone turned and looked at Tohru to see if she was just kidding. They could see she was dead serious, they all sweat dropped. "Well to be frank Kitty-Chan, a stripper is a woman **or** manwho dance around all sexily and take off their clothes for money" Toji stated matter-of-factly, "oh and before you ask prostitutes are people who other people pay for quick, steamy meaningless sex…they're quite expensive too" Toji chirped again Tohru had now turned bright red. "How would you…"? Hatori started to ask the young blonde but she quickly cut him off, "hey what HAPPENS at band camp STAYS at band camp", and she then blushed a little and turned to look out the window. "We're here," Hatori said quickly as they entered into the gates of the Sohma estate, 'thank god' he sighed to himself, as he pulled up to his house everyone started to get out.

Toji was first she got put looked around and gasped, "Wow this place is huge! You guys must be loaded!" She blurted out, Hatori just shook his head. "Gee kitty-chan these people got money out the wazoo!" She said turning to Tohru, "Your lucky you could snag a guy like Yuki, when you two tie the knot you'll be loaded!" Toji winked as she nudged Tohru's arm. Tohru and Yuki turned scarlet and quickly looked away from each other, Hatori couldn't help but snicker, "what? I was just stating a fact," She said in mock modesty. "Man I need to get me a rich dude like you Tohru…hey…" Toji smiled playfully at Hatori, "Hatori, How do you feel about younger women?". "I'm sorry but I'm not interested in children…or going to prison thank you" He grinned slightly at the girl. "Come on its only 11 years…yeah I guess I'm still jail bait huh?" Toji sighed sadly then quickly cheered up, "Sucks to be you!" she stuck out her tongue to him and winked as she went up to the other two teens. Hatori could feel himself blush slightly as he smiled at the three of them.

But then he got a terrible chill as he reminded himself of the nature of their visit; he quickly glanced at his watch. "Its getting late you'd better go in to see Akito now before he grows to tired", Hatori said coolly as he turned toward the main house. "Well its now or never guys, lets get it on!" Toji cheered confidently as she thrust her fist into the air, Yuki and Tohru sweat dropped. "I'll show you to Akito's room" Hatori offered opening the door for the three teens. With that they all walked inside, then Hatori lead them all down the dark lonely hall that Yuki knew all to well, he began to shiver a bit. "Yuki-kun are you alright?" Tohru asked as she noticed his panic, Yuki simply turned to her and flashed her a quick smile and shook nodded his head in the affirmative. Toji was of course oblivious to the fear in her two companions, she was to busy humming a song to herself. Finally they reached a pair of sliding paper doors and Hatori stopped as he knocked lightly on the wall. "WHAT?" came and aggravated voice from inside, "Akito they're here Motosuwa-kun, and Honda-kun as well as Yuki", Hatori's voice seemed calm even now after Akito's small outburst. "Come in" Akito said calmly, yet somehow it still sounded hateful, but even so the three companions ventured carefully into the dim lit room.

It was hot and sort of stuffy in the large sparse room, Toji's eyes were having trouble adjusting to the lack of light. "Holy crap I can't see a thing" Toji mumbled as she walked further into the center of the room, Tohru and Yuki had stopped and knelt down after walking in only a few yards. "So" came an icy voice from the shadows, "you must be Toji Motosuwa-san, You're the OTHER outsider who has learned the family curse am I right?" Akito grinned coolly as he stepped forward into the dim light and faced the blonde/pink haired girl. She stood there her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a short denim skirt and knee high black heeled boots and a black T shirt that read 'Perfecto' in bright yellow letters. "Yup I'm Toji and yes I'm the 'OTHER', I'm Tohru-chan's Cousin nice to meet you Akito-san", Toji smiled kindly and bowed. "Well you certainly are polite like young Honda-san over there, but you don't see nearly as nervous" Akito smirked, as he shot a cold glance at Tohru who was kneeling down flushed and sweating.

"Why should I be nervous it's not like I'm afraid of you or anything Akito-san" Toji raised an eyebrow at Akito as she crossed her arms over her chest, Akito snorted amusedly at the girl then her reached out and grabbed her ponytail pulling her head towards him with her hair. "You should be you ignorant little wench!" Akito hissed dangerously, "ow! Watch the hair!" Toji growled at Akito as she looked up into his black eyes in anger. "You have quite a mouth on you little girl, but aren't you afraid I'll hurt you?" Akito pressed curiously at the girl's lack of fear. "No…right now you couldn't hurt me anymore than your breath is killing me right now" Toji taunted him through her gritted teeth, Akito's eyes widened in anger and he through the girl onto the floor. "You ingrate!" He yelled as he prepared to slap her when yuki jumped up and grabbed Akito's arm. "Stop it Akito leave her alone" Yuki grunted as he struggled to keep hold of Akito's arm, "Yuki you should know better than to go against me!" Akito breathed harshly as he flung Yuki to the ground and went to stand over him.

"I hope you've not forgotten your place Yuki, or do we need to reminisce about our time together in that 'special' room just for you" Akito smiled evilly as Yuki began to breathe heavily and shake. "Please Akito-san don't!" Tohru begged as she reached up and grabbed Akito's sleeve, Akito looked down at the girl in pure disgust and then smacked the girl throwing her face to the floor. "Don't be a nuisance wench, you'll have your turn after Yuki" Akito chuckled wickedly at the girl, "you SICK BASTARD!!" Toji screamed as she leapt to her feet and lunged at Akito tackling him to the ground.. Akito hadn't anticipated the attack and fell hard onto the wood floor, Suddenly Akito realized what was going on and her pushed Toji off of him, and straddled the girl and began to strangle her. "HOW DARE YOU!!" Akito yelled as he violently choked the young girl, Toji started to feel light headed and was having trouble breathing. Finally she thrust her hands on Akito's chest in an attempt to push him off of her, but suddenly she stopped struggling and Akito's grip on her neck loosened a bit. Toji looked up with confusion on her face as she stared into Akito's now panicked and reddened face Then they both looked down at Toji's hands as they wandered around Akito's chest, then they stopped and Toji's eyes closed quickly as her whole body jumped involuntarily and then after a few seconds she opened her eyes. Toji Suddenly felt two very familiar lumps of flesh seemingly strapped tightly to Akito's chest, then to confirm her vision Toji gave the lumps a light squeeze, Akito's face flamed. 'Oh crap! He's …a SHE' Toji thought as her eyes met with Akito's now Terrified Black eyes "Akito…you're a wom…" Toji began to whisper. "SHUT UP!" Akito screamed furiously as he scooted back onto his heels so that he was squatting over the girl rather than sitting on her.

The whole time Yuki and Tohru had watched the short scuffle then the brief but strange groping 'incident'. Toji took Akito's temporary paralysis of mind to get in another hit; Toji jumped up and punched Akito right in the nose. Akito fell over and groaned in pain as he held his bloodied nose, "HATORI!! GET THEM OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!!!" Akito shrieked in a strange angry voice that sounded as if the pitched had gone up a note or two. Hatori came in, he'd been listening the whole time and expected to come in and find the three teens little worse off than dead. So it came as a shock to him when he entered the room to see Tohru and Yuki wide-eyed and hyperventilating in the corner, and Toji standing over Akito with a disgusted grin on her face. Hatori went over to Akito only to see him laying on the ground staring daggers at Toji as Akito's hand dripped with blood from his nose, Hatori was at a true loss for words but luckily the kids got the hint and quickly walked out of the room. Hatori and Akito were left alone in the room, after a bit Hatori bent down to Akito, "Are…you alright Akito?" He asked in half concern half curiosity. Akito looked up at the handsome young doctor and removed his now bloody hand from his bruised bloodied nose, "She knows…that Toji girl…knows…about ME" Akito hissed angrily at Hatori, who just widened his eyes slightly in surprise and then looked back down at Akito. "Hatori, erase that girl's memories, and her cousin's as well" Akito said calmly, after hearing this Hatori simply nodded and left.

'I was afraid it would some day come to this, but poor Honda-kun and her cousin will be better off away from the Sohmas…we only cause grief and heart ache' Hatori thought remorsefully. 'But how did she …Motosuwa-kun find out about Akito…no one knows but, Shigure, Kureno, and myself…I hope she wonder if she will say anything to the others…this could be trouble'. He sighed as he got into the drivers side of the car and began to pull out of the parking space, the three kids were all silent…except Toji's face looked as if she were going to explode. Hatori began to wonder if possibly Akito had done some internal damage to the girl while in the room, so he turned to Toji "Are you alright?" He asked professionally. Toji couldn't hold it any longer she bust out laughing, laughing so hard that that she started to tear up and hold her stomach.

"Whats the matter Toji-chan?" Tohru asked with concern and confusion over her cousin's sudden fit of laughter. "Nothing…hahaha…I cant believe Kiki-san…that sneaky little hag!" Toji snorted, Yuki and Tohru simply looked at her in combined confusion. Hatori turned to the girl and looked her straight in the eye and said very calmly, "they don't know and it's better this way…to stay a secret…ok?" Toji stopped laughing and looked into his intense green eyes and nodded solemnly. The rest of the ride was silent, and uneventful. Once they all returned to Shigure's house kyou was waiting with Shigure on the front porch, they both jumped up to their feet and ran to meet the rest of the gang. "Well Haa-san how did it go?" Shigure asked Hatori eagerly as he ran to his side of the car. Hatori opened up the door and stepped out then shut the door. Finally he looked at the curious man next to him and frowned a bit, "Motosuwa-kun…she found out about Akito's SECRET" Hatori spoke quietly to the man who's face suddenly darkened in shock "Akito has asked me to suppress her memories and…Honda-kun as well" Hatori finished not able to look at his friend. Then he made his way into the house, leaving Shigure to sadly ponder the information he was just given.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyou raised a concerned eyebrow at Toji as he saw her wrinkled shirt and her bruised bloodied lip and the red marks on her neck. "Akito-san got a little ruff" She shrugged like it was no big deal, but then she saw Kyou's fists clench and his shoulders tense up. "Don't worry I left that wench a little gift too" Toji winked at kyou as she walked past him into the house, Yuki and Tohru were just as confused. "HEY what do you mean GIFT? What happened?" Kyou shouted as he ran up the steps after Toji, Yuki and Tohru followed.

Once they were all settled and Tohru had served some tea, Tohru spoke up "Hatori-san…will…Akito-san be alright…after today?" Tohru stammered nervously. Hatori looked at the scared girl and smiled to calm her fears, "yes I checked his injuries quickly before we left his left eye was slightly bruised and his nose might be broken…it was bleeding quite profusely" Hatori said calmly as he sipped hi tea again. Everyone but Hatori and Toji stopped in frozen shock, and turned to Hatori, "HIS NOSE IS BROKEN? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" Kyou shouted at Hatori as he slammed his hands down on the table. "My bad, Akito really pissed me off and I sort of attacked he…erm him" Toji shrugged and smiled innocently, she then realized the uncomfortable silence and all eyes were on her so quickly she searched for an escape. "Aha!" She whispered as she saw hatori's empty cup, and she sprung to her feet joyfully "I'll get you some more tea Tori-san!" Toji offered as she leapt over to Hatori and grabbed his cup. "You don't need to do that…" Hatori politely told the girl as he reached for the cup, as both their hands brushed against each other Toji let out a loud gasp, and her body jerked as her eyes snapped shut.

_**FLASH **Hatori sat at the table and looked at Toji and tohru in sadness "I'm sorry but I have been ordered to erase your memories…both of you…will remember nothing of the Sohmas" Hatori said coldly. **FLASH**_ _"I'M so sorry " Toji cried, "NOO! Honda-san!" Yuki screamed through tears as Hatori put his large hand over tohru's eyes and forehead and a bright glow appeared Tohru fell to the ground Yuki punched a hole in the wall in anger and ran to attack hatori "you did this…you BASTARD…how could you take away the one person who ever REALLY cared about me who I cared about too…who I loved" He screamed as shigure held him back with kyou's help they were all crying. **FLASH** "Whats wrong how come she isn't unconscious" Shigure asked, "I cant seem to suppress her memories her mind is fighting to hard" Hatori stared at Toji. "Its because of my premonitions my mind can never forget…my abilities to see the past and future protect me from even your gift" Toji said **FLASH** "AKITO NO!!!" Kyou shouted from the roof, "I'll finish her whether she remembers me or not her and that Damn cousin both must be eliminated **FLASH**_

"Toji-chan are you ok!" Tohru's voice sounded scared as she leaned over her cousins limp body. Toji finally opened her eyes quickly and sprang up to her feet sweating and panting looking at all the concerned faces around her. Then she saw Hatori, her eyes narrowed in hatred "You Monster! I WILL NEVER LET YOU ERASE TOHRU-CHANS MEMORIES, AND I WIL NEVER ALLOW THAT BITCH TO HARM TOHRU AGAIN, IF SHE TRIES I'LL PAINT THE WALLS WITH HER BLOOD!" Toji screamed at Hatori as she punched him fiercely in the face. Hatori was taken aback by the hit, but even more by her words 'how does she know' he thought. "Toji-chan stop!" Tohru grabbed her cousins arm, "you had one again a vision didn't you what did you see?" Tohru asked shaking in fear as she looked up at her enraged cousin. Toji turned to see everyone staring at her she decided to let them all in on Akito and Hatori's plans. "Well the good doctor over there is going to erase Tohru-chan's memories, and that evil WHORE Akito SHE told him to do it, but what they didn't count on was my powers…Hatori cant suppress my memories because of my premonitions so Tohru will have to face the injustice alone…but I will not allow this!" Toji screamed at the Sohmas she hated them all at that moment.

"Is this true Hatori" Yuki asked him angrily Hatori simply nodded, "How could you!! WE wont let you erase Honda-san's memories…I wont let you" Yuki declared as he stood up beside Toji facing Hatori. Kyou was also upset by the news but something perplexed him more, finally he spoke "Toji why did you just call Akito a SHE?" Kyou asked curiously, then everyone except Hatori and Shigure looked at Toji. Toji just sighed and gave hatori a death glare "I don't care if you asked me to keep it a secret…I no longer have any loyalty or respect for you…or you shigure I know you're in on it" Toji hissed at them, both men recoiled slightly in fear. "Well I guess its about time you all knew…Akito isn't a man Akito is a woman…I found out today I had a vision and then…I sort of found some evidence…" Toji said slightly blushing. (A/N: in the manga Akito is in fact a woman in case you didn't know I didn't make that up) Kyou, Yuki and Tohru were in shock, then Yuki finally snapped back to reality "what 'evidence' did you find to prove that Akito was a…wo…woman" Yuki still had trouble saying the word and it made him sick to think of this secret Akito had kept from everyone. "Well when me and Akito were fighting I sort of…accidentally groped her boobs, which she seemingly binds to her chest with ace bandages…no wonder she's so bitchy all the time…must be cutting off some circulation" Toji shuddered. Yuki and Kyou began to imagine Akito with boobs and female 'parts'; they both turned a shade of green and nearly fainted. "Oh that is not a pretty picture!" Kyou gagged, then he began to choke violently and cough. "Are you ok?" Hatori asked, kyou just turned to him and cleared his throat "hairball" he croaked. "EWWWWW!!!" Everyone shrieked, then yuki turned to face kyou "still not as gross as Akito with boobs" he shuddered. "Ok calm down its not that serious" Hatori sweat dropped, then he stood up, everyone looked at him like he had about five heads he just rolled his eyes. "So what do you plan to do now…erase…or TRY to erase our memories or maybe Akito would rather us dead?" Toji asked Hatori sarcastically. Hatori simply chuckled softly, surprising the hell out of everyone, "no…now it begins…the beginning of the end starts now, with you two" He pointed at Tohru and Toji. "The end of what?" Yuki asked thoroughly confused, "the end… of the **CURSE**" Toji finished. "What…?" Shigure, kyou, Yuki, and Tohru asked in unison.

TBC

**A/n:** woah cliffy!! Lol what will happen…how will the curse be broken? Will Tohru get to keep her memories? How will everyone else react to Akito being a woman? Will Yuki confess his true feelings to Tohru as dictated in Toji's premonition? Did kyou ever get rid of his Hairball? All will be answered soon enough as the madness continues in…Chapter 6 of my cousin Toji!. Please tell me what you think…any suggestions? No flames please…and be nice…luv ya!


	6. Birth marksThe Boyfriend issueand Beat d...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits basket! But Toji is mine…muwahahaha

**CH.#6: Birth marks…The Boy friend issue and Beat downs!! **

"What do you mean end the curse?" Kyou asked in surprise, "um…I don't know it just sort of came out…" Toji said shrugging it off like it was nothing. "She's right though…it seems the prophecy was correct…I was suspicious when Honda-kun first came to live with you all…but I'm almost sure of it now", Hatori said calmly yet everyone else was still in super spazzy sweat drop mode. "You mean…that old story from your grandfather's journals Haa-san?" Shigure said slowly as if he was trying to think about more clearly. "Yes" Was Hatori's only reply, but everyone else say there waiting on halted breath for him to continue, "ok…so…what was this 'story/prophecy' thingy…and how does it involve us" Toji asked the doctor with her hands firmly on her hips.

"Well my grandfather…whom was the last one in the family to have the memory erasing ability before me made a prediction…" Hatori sighed as he prepared to explain the whole ordeal. " He had a dream that…on the anniversary of the banquet two outsiders would break the curse and reunite the zodiac with the power of 'healing love'" Hatori finished, "I know it sounds sort of corny but so far things seem to befitting into place" He shrugged. "Ok so how do you know **we** are the ones to break the curse…well?" Toji asked him tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, "well he predicted that both would be of the same family…both pure of heart, one having the power to foretell events and both having distinguishing markings" Hatori said casually as he fished around in his coat pocket for a cigarette.

"Well…Toji-kun does have the power to 'see the future' and there is no doubt of the purity in Tohru-kun or Toji-kun's hearts…but what…do you mean by markings Haa-san?" Shigure said rather intelligently as he stuffed his arms into the long flowing sleeves of his kimono. There was silence for a while as they all tried to soak in the information, suddenly Toji jerked her head up as if she had suddenly remembered something "Birth marks!" she exclaimed happily. The rest of them just looked at the girl as if she had just had just given birth to a five headed pigeon, "What?" Yuki asked nervously. "That's what Tori-san was talking about…birth marks…odd birthmarks like Tohru and I have!" Toji said thrusting her index finger into the air brilliantly. "What do you mean?" Hatori asked, even he was confused, finally Toji rolled her eyes and sighed harshly as she grabbed the side of her shirt and lifted it up while pulling her pants down a bit on the side to expose her left hip bone. At first the male members of the room all blushed and looked around uncomfortably then Toji finally spoke, "look…my birth mark…it's shaped like a wiccan pentacle" She stated as if it were the most easy to understand thing in the world.

"A what?" The three males all shouted, Toji once again rolled her eyes "ok…obviously I'm going to have to school you pitiful little people" She sighed. "Ok well the pentacle is a symbol of witchcraft use to represent the ability to bring spirit to earth…basically it's a symbol of great magic power…when trace in the air or on a ceremonial alter and be used to invoke or banish energy" Toji stated matter-of-factly. "So…you're…a…witch?" Shigure asked completely stupefied, Toji stopped and pondered the thought for a moment, "I don't think so…well I do have a sort of power…premonitions…but…I don't really know…I mean we must have these magical symbols on our bodies for some reason" Toji rationalized as best she could.

"WE?" All the Sohma men shouted in surprise, "ok first of all you four need to stop doing that it's creepy!" Toji shuddered "but yes Tohru has one two just like mine…" Toji said excitedly as she scooted over to Tohru and pulled up the back of her shirt to reveal a brown pentacle shaped mark on her lower back. Tohru blushed as did Yuki and Kyou as they looked at her bare lower back and stared at the mark, then Toji touched the mark on her cousin's back and it began to glow supernaturally. Then it seemed as if a spark of light from the mark shot up Tohru's back and thought Toji's finger to the rest of her body, for a mere second both girls stood radiating the heavenly white glow. Then it stopped and Toji jerked her hands back letting Tohru's shirt fall over her back again, "well…that definitely a new one…. you that's really not normal" Toji said with surprise and a hint of sarcasm.

"What the hell just happened!" Kyou yelled, asking the question in everyone's minds, "um…the start of the ending of the curse as dictated by Hatori-san's grandfather's prophecy?" Tohru giggled nervously. "Well anyway now that we know we are the **chosen** ones to break your little curse thingy…when does it happen…and how…and…no that's it" Toji asked Hatori. "Well the curse lifting is said to take place at the annual New Year banquet…which is next Friday" Hatori said seemingly uninterested, "WHAT!! WE ONLY HAVE 8 DAYS TO BREAK THE CURSE!!" Toji shrieked in horror. "I understand it's a little short notice…but it doesn't have to happen this time around…you could wait around until next year to try and break it" Hatori sighed sympathetically to the panicked girl.

Tohru and Toji looked at each other for a few moments, they spoke no words between them but they seemed to communicate as with there eyes and their own sense of the others feelings. Finally Toji sighed, "ok…we'll do it…because I'm not going to wait around a whole friggin' year trying to break the curse when we can do it right now…no point in procrastinating…ya know?" Toji declared. "But how will you do it…Honda-san? Motosuwa-san?" Yuki asked quietly, still in shock of the surreal events that just took place. "Well I suppose that we will have to use…well 'magic'…as Toji-Chan was saying…and the best way to do so would I guess be to research…things of that sort" Tohru nervously explained their plan of action. "Ok supposedly we have some sort of 'power' now that will help us 'magically' break the curse…so I guess we need some sort of spell or something…" Toji trailed off in thought, everyone just looked at her, they were still trying to grasp the concept that their little tohru and her oddball cousin were going to free them of the curse which had cost them much suffering.

"Well I can see there is still much to be thought about and I think we all need time to adjust to this …so I'll be leaving now…but if you make any break troughs contact me" Hatori said in a professional manner as he stood up and walked to the door to put on his shoes. "Bye!" Everyone yelled at the same time, "OK SERIOUSLY YOU'VE GOT TO STOP THAT!" Toji yelled at the rest of the household.

The next day things seemed normal, the kids got up and walked to school as usual, but once they got into the class room that's when things got a little…heated. "Students, today we will begin homeroom by discussing class decorations for the holiday dance we'll be having Friday" The teacher announced to his students as they all settled down. Upon hearing the word 'dance' Tohru, Kyou and Toji all looked at each other in surprise then they glared at Yuki, well Tohru didn't glare she just blushed and gave him a small smile. "Ok so any suggestions about the kind of decorations we should use?" The teacher asked, a girl waved her arm enthusiastically "oooh!! Sensei, we should have a themed dance…the theme could be…like a costume ball!" The girl suggested. There was lots of chatter in the room as everyone expressed their opinions of the idea, "ok! Everyone be quiet!" The teacher yelled impatiently, "that sounds like a wonderful idea…do you all agree?" The students all nodded and giggled, chattering away.

Latter at lunch Toji, Tohru, and Kyou confronted Yuki at the table outside where they usually sat. "Yuki-kun why didn't you mention there was a dance coming up…I mean you **are** student council president…you knew about" Toji raised a threatening eyebrow at the purple eyed boy. "Um…well I sort of forgot…I apologize Motosuwa-san" Yuki smiled at her nervously, "Yuki-kun please stop calling me that…we like live together for goodness sakes! You can call me Toji-Chan…I mean we **are** friends now" Toji sighed, she was really getting irked by the fact that he still spoke to her and Tohru so formally…it was almost like an insult in her mind. "Uh…ok Mo…Toji-Chan" Yuki corrected himself as he smiled nervously, it had warmed his heart to know she thought of him as a friend already but he still was unsure whether he could call her by her first name like that…it was a very intimate thing to do.

" So what are you and Tohru going to wear?" Toji asked cheerfully changing the subject, Yuki and Tohru looked at each other confusedly and then looked at Toji, "what do you mean Toji Chan?" Tohru asked naively. "I mean…are you two going to wear matching costumes to the dance…I mean you **are** going together right?" Toji asked, well more like stated in a tone that made it seem like she was talking about the most obvious thing in the world that any half-wit could understand. "Well…erm…I don't know…I haven't asked Honda-san…I mean not that I wasn't going to…um…well not to say that I expected her…to…well…I…" Yuki babbled nervously (yes I know its very out of character…but he's flustered…awwww) he started to blush, as did Tohru, in fact Toji almost wanted laugh because they looked like a pair of tomatoes. "Well its common sense that you two would go with each other…I mean you both are crazy for each other…so why not?" Toji shrugged, at this comment Tohru and Yuki turned about 5 shades redder, both of them knew what she was saying was true but neither would ever admit it out of fear of rejection by the other.

"Well would you…like to be my date for…the dance Honda-san?" Yuki asked her softly as the blood rushed to his face, Tohru looked down at her feet and blushed harder then looked up at him and smiled, "I'd love…to…go with you…Yuki-kun" she giggled. " "Oh please I'm going to be sick!" Kyou clutched his stomach and rolled his eyes at the fluffy-ness of it all. "Oh and Kyou you're going with me!" Toji chirped happily as she smacked kyou on the back nearly knocking him over.

"So you two are going as a couple I suppose?" Tohru asked smiling, kyou looked over at the two-toned boy and glared at him, as well as blushed madly. "He wishes…kyou knows he wants me…and I **might** consider him…if he's nice" Toji teased, Haru and everyone else but kyou seemed to be amused by the girl's comment. "Cut it OUT!" Kyou yelled at them, this only made Toji more amused and she grabbed kyou's arm and hugged it, "so what are we going to dress up as…I was thinking…I'd go as …a cat woman" Toji winked at kyou who just blushed and looked away. " Tohru…I have got the perfect costume for you…but what about you Yuki?" Toji asked, Yuki thought for a second "he'll go as a prince of course…anything less would be unworthy of Yuki-kun" an annoying nasal voice interrupted.

"Who the hell are you?" Toji asked the girl, the girl simply glared at her with her brown eyes and brushed back a strand of her chin length black hair from her face. "I am Morika Himura, a senior member of P.Y.F.C," The girl said snootily, 'great another fan girl' Yuki, kyou and Tohru thought as they sweat dropped. "Well excuse my…ignorance but what in the name of Samuel L. Jackson is the P.Y.F.C?" Toji asked with a hint of sarcasm, the girl looked at her as if she had just bitch slapped the queen of England, "for **your** information Toji-san it stands for the 'Prince Yuki Fan-club' and as one of the senior members…I can not allow that Tohru Honda girl to force Yuki to accompany her to the dance" She snapped angrily at Toji, all the while staring daggers at Tohru.

"Ok…first of all…wow! You really must have no life if all you do is stalk poor Yuki-kun, and make empty threats to **my** cousin, and second of all he asked her…and there is nothing you can do about it so step off!" Toji smirked evilly at the girl as she stood over her (Toji was about 3 inches taller than the girl) and the girl began to sweat. "You don't scare me you…tramp! How dare you talk about Yuki-kun like you know him and then hang all over his cousin like you're his girlfriend" Morika hissed at Toji. Toji started to get really pissed, "well for your information **bitch** I AM his girlfriend…so what are you going to do about it!" Toji threatened the girl, morika looked like she had just been smacked with a fish! " HOW DARE YOU! You and your little slutty cousin have no right to claim any of the beautiful Sohma princes as your boyfriends" Morika said dangerously as she pushed Toji slightly with her index finger. "Yes well they **are** our men so go find your own or you'll find my foot up your ass!" Toji hissed tauntingly to the girl.

"You don't want to threaten me…you'll regret it…I'm a green belt in karate…I'll wipe the floor with you and your cousin's slutty faces" Morika boasted as she pushed Toji back harder, almost making the girl fall. Kyou and Yuki were about to explode in anger, they didn't like that girl talking about Tohru or Toji like that, but they eased up when Tohru placed a pleading yet restraining hand on each of their shoulders, "Toji-chan can take care of herself" she smiled at Kyou reassuringly. Toji looked at the girl with an evil grin plastered on her face, she rolled up her sleeves and pulled off her dangly earrings and shoved them into Yuki's hand then she walked over to the steaming Morika.

"Did anyone ever tell you that little girls jump up to get knocked down?" Toji asked in a deadly icy voice, then she backhanded the girl across the face knocking her to the ground. The girl looked up at her and her eyes filled with rage and pain as blood trickled down her freshly cut lip, "By the way I'm a black belt in three different forms of martial arts…so ready to play?" Toji's voice was a mix of anger, amusement, and sarcasm. The girl's eyes got as wide as J.LO's left butt cheek and she quickly scrambled to her feet and ran away. "Well that was fun!" Toji yawned as she turned to face the three pale-faced sweat dropping teens, "Toji-Chan…that was..Um." Yuki wasn't sure what to say…and it showed.

"Don't sweat it Yuki-kun…I couldn't let her talk so poorly about your girlfriend like that" Toji winked at Tohru, "Oh but…Honda-san and I we…we aren't…well…not that I wouldn't…but I mean…well…" Yuki stammered on nervously (Damn I know its out of character but…he's so cute when he's flustered…forgive me world!). "Yuki…you and Tohru like each other…so…you should GO-OUT-WITH-EACH-OTHER…that simple" Toji said slowly in a sarcastic way, as if to say Yuki wouldn't be able to comprehend what she was saying if she didn't speak in slow motion. "Oh great after that little scene now everyone will think you and I are dating" Kyou said in mock anger with a slight smile and blush (awww cute-ness) "Yup…but that's ok I don't mind…cause your just so darn cute!" Toji teased as she pinched his cheeks (the ones on his face…DUH! Get your minds out of the gutter!). **DING!** "Damn there goes the bell time for class" Kyou sighed angrily, as the quartette walked to the building Toji stopped and grabbed Tohru's hand. "Hey after school lets go to the library and check out some books on Wicca ok…better get started crackin that old curse!" Toji said in sarcastic excitement, Tohru just giggled and nodded, then they went to go catch up with the boys.

**A/N: **well…well it seems as though Tohru and Toji have some major work ahead of them to break the curse…and looks like Toji and kyou have a little "somethin' somethin'" going on…I see love blooming!! That goes for Yuki and Tohru also…next chapter will skip about 2 days to the night of the dance. What will Toji, Tohru, kyou, and Yuki wear? Will Tohru and Toji find a spell to lift the curse or something like that…oh and that stuff about the pentacle…I read it on the web at some random site. I promise next Chapter will be funnier with more songs and…a DANCE OFF between Toji, Tohru, Momiji and some fan girls! Sorry there was a lot of dram-esque talky ness in this one but next chapter will have more fluffy goodness (muwahahhaha) and Humor…send me reviews and anyone have a suggestion for a song to include for the dance off…think of an up beat rap, hip hop, or pop song thingy and send me any suggestions…LUV YA


	7. Truth OR dARE and old friends

Hey get ready to meet a new character…she's Toji's friend and she's as crazy/cool as Toji…and she may take a liking to a certain cow…ehem…cough! Cough Haru cough.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or anything else but Toji, the shoes on my feet and this here harmonica so I can play the blues baby! Lol

**Ch.7: TRUTH OR DARE…AND OLD FRIENDS**

"Hey! Haru-kun, you waiting for us too?" Toji ran over to the group of boys waiting outside of the school building, Tohru followed her carrying about 3 or 4 large books.

"Hi" Haru said in that same old monotone voice as he saw the two girls flounce over to him, "Honda-san you look like you're having trouble with those, here lat me carry them for you" Yuki asked politely as he walked over to the girl who was uneasily holding the books. "T-thank you Yuki-kun" Tohru blushed as she handed over the books to Yuki, who smiled at her sweetly. "What is this?" Haru asked with a mild curiosity as he swiped one of the books out of Yuki's grasp, he looked at it carefully and read the title aloud " 'The witch's guide to advanced spells and Sorcery'…what the hell is this for?" Haru asked looking at the book confused (A/n: Welcome to my world Haru).

"To help us break the curse A-DOY!" Toji rolled her eyes sarcastically at Haru, who just looked at her like she had just bitch slapped the queen of England. "What…Hatori didn't tell you?" Kyou asked Haru agitatedly, Haru looked around the group for some sort of explanation. Finally Yuki sighed and started to explain to Haru about the birthmarks, the prophecy, and Toji and Tohru's destiny with the Somas. Haru just stood there expressionless through the whole story; once Yuki was finished Haru simply looked over at Toji and Tohru and said "well…that's cool" in his usual uninterested tone.

"Right…so now that we're done with that lovely awkward silence…lets go home!" Toji said in a sarcastically cheerful voice as she grabbed Kyou and Tohru by the arms and started walking away from the school. Yuki and Haru looked at each other and shrugged then began to walk towards the trio, "she sure seems to have taken an interest in Kyou, huh?" Haru asked Yuki as they walked. Yuki looked up at the three teens ahead of them and saw how Toji grabbed Kyou's arm and dragged him with her, "yes it would seem that way…but I don't really think that stupid cat minds too much…not at all" Yuki said as he looked back at the two toned haired boy.

As they were walking home to Shigure's house it was all but silent between the five teens, when suddenly out of nowhere music began to play. **_Somebody told me that you had a boyfriend, who looks like a girl friend that I had in February of last year_**. Came a poppy voice accompanied by some cool 80's type music. Every one stopped as they heard the music and looked to find its source…Toji. "Oh! I forgot I had it on" She smiled awkwardly as she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver flip phone and opened it putting it to her ear. "You got Toji, What's up!" she asked cheerfully into the receiver while the others just stared at her oddly, 'when the hell did she get a cell phone?' Kyou wondered to himself. "Oh MY FREAKIN GOD!! How're you doing? Really…. where…seriously…. yeah…she told you…. sorry I was in a rush…. I'm staying with my cousin…yeah…she's good…with some friends of hers…these guys…yeah…you have to meet them…really…now!" Toji was blabbering away on the phone and hardly noticed the weird looks her companions gave her. "Oh ok…15 minutes…oh great! Oh yeah we're on our way to the house…ok…don't forget…the address is…" Toji was beaming as she gave the house's address to her friend, "ok…wear something sexy for me ok…love ya…ciao!" Toji giggled into the phone before she snapped it closed. Then she noticed everyone staring at her and realized that she had some explaining to do, "oh that was a friend of mine…from the U.S…well she moved here about a year ago…and she found out I was here and she wants to meet up!" Toji smiled happily as she bounced around in excitement.

"Wait…so you invited her to the house…?" Haru asked confused, Toji looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow at him, "no I invited her over to the white house, and I heard Barbra Bush was making burritos tonight… I invited her to check out the house that's ok right?" Toji said to him with heavy sarcasm. "I think what he meant was…it was kind of sudden…and you know with another girl…and the curse…" Yuki tried to explain what Haru meant and ease the slowly building tension. "Oh…well I hope its not to much trouble…she's really great" Toji pleaded to the dark haired boy with hopeful eyes, "its fine " Yuki bowed his head in defeat. "No why the hell should it be any trouble! Why not just invite all of Damned Japan over for tea!" Kyou said with a frustrated sarcasm, Toji just rolled her eyes at the remark as they all continued to walk up the path the house.

" HEY BABY what's up" came a loud strange voice from behind them as they neared the porch. Toji began to grin from ear to ear at the familiar voice as she turned to face her friend. "Hey Hoe!" Toji yelled as she ran over and glomped the girl then the girl stood up and smacked her, knocking Toji to the ground "watch it butt head" The girl giggled. Toji rubbed her sore cheek as the others rushed to her side to see if she was ok, "are you hurt Moto…erm…Toji-san?" Yuki asked her.

"I'm fine Yuki-kun…hahaha…. man…that was FUN!" Toji sighed giggling as she rose to her feet, "Who the hell is that?" Kyou snorted as he gestured to the stranger l hidden in a long black trench coat. Toji turned and brushed off her skirt, "oh yeah…guys this is my friend Tamara Clark-san" Toji said as she gestured to the cloaked figure "Take that off you dork!" Toji giggled as she grabbed the figure's coat. Tamara rolled down the hood with a small awkward bow, "hey I'm Tamara…but call me Tammy-Chan" She smiled kindly to the others.

Tamara was about Tohru's height with shoulder length, dark red cornrowed hair. She had honey colored eyes and her skin was the color of caramel slightly lighter than her full pretty lips. The boys and Tohru just stared at her for a while in obvious awe, "Look I know a super sexy beeyatch…I'm all Toji's" Tammy said sarcastically as she hugged the other girl tightly giving her a noogie. "Oh…no we were…it's just…I'm sorry for being rude I am Tohru Honda, Toji-Chan's cousin and these are friends of ours…Yuki, Kyou, and Hatsuharu Sohma" Tohru said nervously with a quick bow. The boys all nodded and bowed, "Wow…you're all…so…cute!" Tammy exclaimed as she grabbed Toji's arm to pull her closer. "No wonder you hadn't called me yet…I see what's going on…mmhm" Tammy rolled her eyes teasingly at Toji and slightly bumped Toji's side with her hip.

"Tammy you are such a pervert…but that's why I love you!" Toji giggled as she whacked her friend on the back of the head lightly, "ow...watch the braids…I just got them done…they're still sore" Tammy pouted as she rubbed her head "come on guys…its freezing out here lets go in the house" Toji rolled her eyes at the girl. Finally they got in the house and were greeted at the doorway by Shigure, "Hello Shigure-san this is my friend Tammy-Chan" Toji introduced her friend as they all walked into the house and took off their shoes. "Hey I'm Tammy…you have a really nice house" Tammy bowed as she greeted the older man, Shigure looked at the young pretty little thing and nodded "here let me take your coat," he offered. "Thank you" She said as she handed him her coat, revealing an oversized jersey and a pair of tight jeans then Tohru ushered them all into the dining room and went off to make tea.

"So Tammy-kun how do you know our little Toji-kun?" Shigure asked the new young girl politely, "well I used to live in Baltimore with Toji…we've known each other since like 3rd grade" Tammy explained. "But my dad…he's half Japanese…and my mom got divorced about three years ago…and I live with my dad" Tammy explained cheerfully, "so when he moved back here because of his job last year…I had to come here…and well yeah that's all" She shrugged. "So…Haru-kun…what's your sign?" Tammy winked speaking in a low mock seductive voice, as she leaned over to him putting her head on his shoulder.

Haru just sort of looked at the girl with mild interest at her actions, "hey! Keep it PG over here Hentai-sama!" Toji teased the girl as she pulled her by the ear off of Haru. "Hey! Watch the lobes" Tammy pouted as she rubbed her ear. "Hentai-sama?" Tohru murmured as she blushed brightly, "yeah…it's a nickname I got after this one summer at sleep away camp…ah…those were the days" Tammy said thoughtfully as she looked at Toji and started to laugh at some 'inside' joke. "Geez it's boring in here…lets do something like…watch a movie…or play cards or…" Toji suggested as she sat down next to Shigure, then she got a sinister smile on her face as she looked around the table and then at Tammy. "Truth or dare X-treme" Toji and Tammy said together, everyone just looked at them and wondered what was going on, "what do you mean…play truth or dare extreme?" Shigure asked with a playful curiosity.

"Well it goes just like regular truth or dare except its…truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat…so you all in?" Toji explained, everyone nodded slowly and shrugged in the affirmative. "Ok me first!" Tammy declared, once she saw she was unopposed she continued, " Tohru! Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat?" Tohru blushed slightly, then finally muttered a reply "um…t-truth", Tammy looked at Tohru then at Toji who gave her a nod, then she looked at Yuki, then kyou, then Haru and then back to Tohru. (A/N: wow that's really confusing) "Ok…have you…um…have you ever seen a guy…NAKED?" she shouted with a menacing smile, Tohru and Yuki both went from regular white to albino white then to bright red, "n-no! Um…not on purpose…not…really…yes" Tohru stammered embarrassedly. Toji gulped back a giggle as she looked at the three tomato heads (Tohru, Kyou and Yuki), "ok you go next Tohru" Toji tried to look serious but nearly choked on her own suppressed laughter.

"Um…Shigure-san!" Tohru said meekly, "Truth, dare…double dare…promise to repeat?" Tohru asked him cheerfully. "Hmmm?" Shigure's perverted little mind began to tick away, pondering the options his little flower had presented him. "Dare!" The novelist smiled wildly as he awaited his 'task', Tohru on the other hand wasn't sure what she'd dare him. Suddenly Toji leaned over to her cousin and whispered something in her ear, Tohru smirked and started to blush then nodded her head in agreement to whatever it was that crazy Toji said. "Shigure-san I dare you to…do the 'Macarena" Tohru declared cheerfully, Yuki, Kyou, Toji…oh hell lets just say…all the teens in the room busted out laughing, while Shigure simply sat there with a look of horror on his face.

"Fine!" Shigure huffed overly dramatically as he stood up and assumed the position…to MACARENA! As Shigure bounced his little non-rhythmic hips to the imaginary beat of that crazy Macarena, he did the hand movements perfectly and even started to sing the really fast part of the song that's in Spanish that no one knows. After he was finished he glared sinisterly at the teens; who were laughing uncontrollably before sitting back down at the table, "ok…I choose…Tammy-kun" Shigure smiled at his guest.

"Ok…I pick…dare!" Tammy glared back eagerly at the older man, who simply scratched his chin in thought then smirked, "I dare you…to do a dance…for Haru-kun" he chuckled evilly like dr. evil.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" Yuki and Kyou both shouted as they smacked the dog upside the head, "ok…I'll do it…I'm not going to chicken out…I'll dance" Tammy said calmly as she stood up and walked over to Toji. She then whispered something in the girl's ear and Toji smiled then ran up stairs. "You…um…you don't have to do it you know…Shigure was just being a perv" Haru said looking at the girl with a calm friendly look, "yes I'm terribly sorry if his crude comments have offended you Clark-san" Yuki offered the girl a kind smile but she simply crossed her arms over her chest. " Oh please, nothing he could say would ever phase my poor corrupted little mind," She said with a cheerful smile, just then Toji came back down the steps with her laptop open and ready.

"Got the music ready my dearest Tammy-Chan" Toji proclaimed as she set the computer on the table, "what dance will you be doing, Tammy-Chan?" Tohru asked excitedly (A/N: poor little naïve Tohru). "You'll see" The girl said with a wink in Toji's direction, she then proceeded in taking off the oversized jersey she had on revealing a black cut off Tank revealing a small pink crystal navel ring complementing her caramel skin tone. "Oh that's such a pretty ring!" Tohru gasped excitedly, "its really cool" Haru nodded, "hmp…you think that's hot…just wait" Tammy smirked then stood in front of where Haru was now sitting (he's not at the table just in some random spot in the middle of the floor…work with me people!). At that Cue Toji clicked the play button on her laptop and a funky melodic beat began to spew from the speakers.

Tammy stood with her back to Haru, and her feet shoulders length apart and her hands were stretched out above her head. As the intro played she began to bend and dip her knees as she twisted her hips and butt around. (This Song is "Oops Oh My" by Tweet) **_Tell you what I did last night; I came home say about a quarter to three._** **_Still so high…hypnotized, in a trance._** Tammy then began to slowly run each hand down her body, feeling herself up…or down in this case (Ha! I slay me! Lol I know I'm corny), Kyou, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure all looked on in shock and slight interest (we all know who that one was…).

**_From this body, soaked butter and brown and tantalizing, you would've thought I needed help from this feeling that I felt. So shook I had to catch my breath. _**Tammy then bent over so that her rear was in the air and her braids hang over her face, then she whipped her head up again swaying and slithering her hips as she went back into her up right position. **_Oops, there goes my shirt up over my head, oh my. Oops, there goes my skirt droppin' to my feet, Oh my._** Then she whipped around to face Haru; who was staring at the girl with his intense grey eyes that flickered with amusement and interest. Suddenly Tammy stepped toward Haru so that each of her legs were on either side of Haru's outstretched legs, then she dropped to her knees. **_Oops, some kind of touch caressing my legs, oh my…ooh I'm turning red, who could this be? _**Now she straddled Haru's legs and sat on his thighs, and continued to sway to the beat while she massaged her hands through his hair. **_I tried and I tried to avoid, but this thing was happening. Swallow my pride, let it ride and party._** In one swift movement she got to her feet so she was squatting over Haru's body, then she lifted her lower body into the air but kept her face close to Haru's staring playfully into his intense eyes, that seemed to display a bit of curiosity as well as amusement, the others looked on red faced and jaws gaping…except for Toji and Shigure who were about to explode due to the build up of suppressed giggles.

Then She placed her hands on Haru shoulders and then shoved his torso back onto the floor so that she was leaning over him. **_But this body felt just like mines I got worried, I looked over to the left; a reflection of myself…that's why I couldn't catch my breath. _**"Hey…" Haru murmured confused at her actions, then she kissed his cheek, and as she pulled her head back she smirked at him…then slapped him. With that Toji took it as a cue to turn off the music, "well that was…entertaining" Toji giggled, "your turn Tammy-Chan". "Cool-o…I chose the uber lovely Toji-Chan…truth dared double dare promise to repeat?" Tammy asked her friend as she sat down at the table next to Tohru and fanned herself. "I'll change things up a bit…I choose promise to repeat" Toji said as she tossed Tammy her discarded jersey.

"Ok…for the next 2 days whenever someone says cat you have to say ' kyou is a sexy beast'…and when they say eggs you have to say… 'I want kyou's body'" Tammy grinned evilly, Toji turned a bright red and glared at her friend "that is so not funny!" she hissed. " CAT!" Tammy shouted happily, Toji bit her bottom lip hard almost refusing to speak, but being the stubborn girl she was she refused to back down. "Kyou is a sexy beast…damn it" Toji said through clenched teeth, "what was that?" Tammy asked innocently, "I said KYOU IS A SEXY BEAST!" Toji shouted at the top of her lungs. Tammy and Shigure were rolling on the floor in laughter holding their sides while Tohru and Yuki giggled, and Kyou just looked at the wall in a full on blush.

**BEEP BEEP!** "HUH?" Tammy said as she stopped and looked at her watch and frowned, "oh well that's craptastic…I have to get home now…or my dad will have an aneurism…till latter my friends!" Tammy shrugged happily as she stood up and headed for the door to get her coat from the rack. " Hey Tammy there's this dance at our school Friday…it's a costume dance. And starts at like 8:30 I think…want to come with us? I mean Yuki and Tohru are going so are Kyou and I" Toji called over to the girl as she was throwing on her coat in a haste, "sure I'll come by at like 6 on Friday…ok!" Tammy chirped from the doorway. "Thank you for having me over…you Sohma people are cool" Tammy bowed as she stepped into the living room to thank her hosts. "By the way…Haru?" She asked, the cow-boy raised his head and looked at the girl curiosity, "what?" he asked Tammy looked at him with an expressionless face "you're going to be my date for the dance ok? Toji has my digits hit my cellie if you want me later!" She waved as she showed herself out the door.

"Well looks like Haa-kun has a date…nice going she's quite a looker…and so feisty" Shigure grinned playfully, Yuki smacked the dog in the back of the head and he fell over. " Yeah…she seems cool…I like her…so I guess I have to dress up to go to the dance huh?" Haru said calmly, as if he weren't even paying attention to what was going on, "yup…I'll give you Tammy-Chan's number so you two can discuss costumes" Toji offered as she helped Tohru clear the table of the cups and stuff. "You think she'll be ok with it if I called her?" The younger boy asked as he passed a large hand through his mixed colored hair, "well I think she'd probably beat us both up if you didn't" Toji shrugged as she walked into the kitchen with Tohru.

"Well isn't this wonderful?" Shigure clapped his hands together happily, " my three young cousins have all found love!" Shigure smiled goofily with big pink hearts in his eyes. "What!!" The three boys hissed at Shigure embarrassedly as they all began to blush, well except for Haru he wasn't all that fazed by the comment really. "Well…Yuki has found contentment our little flower, and Haru has began a whirlwind romance with the mysterious and lovely Tammy-kun, and Kyou has the lovely, charismatic Toji-kun…you guys are all growing up so fast…I only hope that when your hormones really start kicking in that you are 'careful'…" Shigure babbled on trying to sound wise.

"Careful about what…I'd never do anything to hurt Honda-san…you sick pervert" Yuki hissed at Shigure in disgust, "what the hell do you mean…Toji and I aren't…she doesn't even like me like that you damn dog!" Kyou huffed angrily at the novelist. "Sure she likes you kyou…I can prove it" Shigure folded his arms into his kimono and grinned wisely at Kyou, "oh yeah? How can you prove it smart ass?" Kyou shouted at the dog with clenched fists. "Ok…CAT!" Shigure called out in a singsong voice towards the kitchen, "KYOU IS A SEXY BEAST! I WANT HIS BODY!" Toji screamed in from the kitchen in a singsong voice mimicking Shigure. Shigure began to grin like a fool at the orange haired boy Kyou turned bright red "shut up you stupid mutt…!" Kyou yelled as he stomped up to the roof to go brood.

"Why must you always do that" Yuki sighed as he stared at his older cousin, "I cant help it he's so easy to tease!" Shigure pouted like a two year old who had just been reprimanded for drawing on the walls. "You really need to grow up" Haru said blandly, Shigure stuck his tongue out at him and threw his fan at Haru, "why don't you grow up you dumb cow!" Shigure teased him. Then Haru's face twitched slightly and his eyes seemed to get colder and darker, "Shut the hell up you fruity old bastard" Haru sneered. "Now you've done it stupid dog…he's gone black" Yuki slapped his hand to his forehead, Shigure looked up at the younger boy and began to cower in fear, "Dinner's almost ready!" Toji shouted as she stepped back into the room.

"Well hello" black Haru sighed evilly at Toji as he went over to her and grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to him without them being close enough for him to transform, " Wow…girl, I know your feet must be tired…because you've been running through my mind all day" Haru smirked as he put a forceful hand on her face bringing it to his. Then he moved his other hand to Toji's butt, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kyou yelled in a blinding rage as he descended the stairs. "OH PLEASE!" Toji laughed, then she kneed Haru hard in the crouch and then once he slumped over she Mega bitch slapped him, "urgg!" Haru cried out in pain as he crumpled to the ground.

When Haru had stopped groaning in pain he sat up and looked up at Toji with a hurt surprised look, "what was that for?" he asked. "Well you went black and practically molested her…really Haru you must try to control yourself" Yuki glared at the boy as did Kyou, who by the way was being held by shoulders (by Shigure) to keep him from killing Haru. "Oh I didn't do it because you were copping a cheap feel…I had to do it because that was the OLDEST…LAMEST pick-up line I have ever learned…and if you ever say anything that cheesy again…me and Tammy will knock you into next year" Toji said smirking menacingly at the younger boy.

There was a silence as they all sweat dropped, "um…so…what are you guys wearing to the costume dance?" Shigure said, changing the subject. "Well I'm not sure, but maybe tomorrow Tohru and Tammy can go to rent us all some costumes…while I study up on those damned books" Toji sighed putting her hands on her hips. "Wait! You guys are going to pick out OUR costumes…?" Kyou asked cautiously, Toji got a wicked smile on her face, "yup…so kyou…how do you feel about…stilettos and feather boas…?" Toji asked him innocently. "HELL NO!" Kyou shouted at the girl with a look of disgust, "that's something that damn rat would wear" Kyou snorted as he gestured to Yuki, who simply rolled his eyes and kicked Kyou into the table breaking it. "Stupid cat" Yuki grumbled, Toji just looked at Kyou and shook her head in amusement, "I was thinking…I could go as a pimp…and kyou-kun you could be my prostitute!" Toji said sweetly as she put a thoughtful hand on her chin.

"HELL NO I'M NOT ANYONE'S PROPERTY!" kyou shouted red faced and angry as he stood up and grabbed Toji by the wrist threateningly; Toji just smirked at him and jabbed him really hard in the gut. Kyou gasped and fell backwards, with the wind knocked out him, "don't be so modest kyou-kun…you'll always be my hoe!" Toji smiled warmly as she bent down and pinched Kyou's cheeks. (The ones on his face…keep your mind out the gutter) 'This should be an interesting dance…that's for sure' Yuki though with a small grin as he headed into the kitchen to help Tohru.

**A/N: **Sorry I couldn't resist adding a small character…she isn't a big part of the story…just there to add to the crazy-ness and give Haru a love interest so he wont be lonely at the dance. Next chapter is the dance…expect crazy cool costumes…Toji's music…and a showdown with the fan girls. Also somewhere in the next couple chapters I'll go back to Akito and I've got a hilarious Akito-licious adventure for you all in one of the chapters…that crazy little man…woman…thing…whatever. Trust me it gets crazier, funnier, weirder, a little fluffier, and of course as always a little violent too…but not too much. **SEND REVIEWS…TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT…OR GIVE ME SOME SUGGESTIONS FOR THINGS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY…BUT BE NICE AND NO FLAMES PLEASE**!! Luv ya!


	8. Fighting with a passionliterally and pre...

**A/N: **hey thanks for the reviews…I love you all so much…I need a tissue begins to sob sorry its taking me so long to update my great grandma died this past week…and I've had a bazillion school projects to do…but I'll update sooner now that the winter break is coming up Now without any more interruption from me here is TOJI CH.8!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fruits basket.

**CH.8: Fighting with a passion…literally and Preparing for the Dance **

The next afternoon found Toji Motosuwa walking from school to Shigure's house carrying a large paper bag. It was about 4-o-clock and Toji had been out doing some research for the big curse breaking that was going to occur soon. Tohru had left her after school to meet up with Tammy to rent some costumes for tonight, 'I hope Tammy does get anything too out there for the boys…on second thought…I hope she does' Toji giggled sinisterly to herself as she fished her pockets for the key Tohru had lent her. Once she had unlocked the door and slipped off her shoes she began to walk to the kitchen to grab a snack. "Hey! Shigure-san! Yuki-kun! Kyou-kun! Where is everyone?" She called out into the house as she retreated from the kitchen with a rice ball in hand.

"What the hell do you want?" Kyou grumbled as he walked down the steps and passed the girl on his way to the kitchen. "That's no way to greet your friends fur face!" Toji sneered as she turned on her heels to follow the redhead; Kyou had walked through the kitchen and out the back door by time she caught up to him. Kyou heard the girls swift foot steps and stopped to turn and face her, "what do you want Toji?" Kyou sighed in mock annoyance, "nothing…I'm bored…so what are you up to?" She shrugged as she placed her hands on her hips. "None of your damn..." Kyou began to yell, but something stopped him as he looked into her playfully curious eyes, "I mean…I'm just going to do some training ok?" Kyou said in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

"Cool! It's been days since I got a good work out…I'll join you!" Toji smiled excitedly at Kyou, "hell no! I train alone ok…why don't you go…paint your nails or something" Kyou snorted as he turned to walk away. Toji's eyes narrowed as she kicked kyou sharply in the back of the knees making him fall forward into the dirt, "and why don't you kiss my ass!" Toji hissed as she turned to leave. But as she turned to leave something grabbed her leg and pulled her to the ground chest first, "oof! Hey what the…" Toji lifted her face from the dirt to look over at her 'attacker' and Kyou gave her an angry yet playful glare, she smiled. "Lets fight kitty cat…right here right now!" Toji challenged him as she kicked his hand away and scrambled to her feet, "ME…fight a girl…you'd be toast you damn kid," Kyou snorted in a taunting laugh.

"What's wrong are you afraid I'm going to knock that testosterone driven ego of yours down a few pegs?" Toji hissed cruelly as she unbuttoned her shirt collar and rolled up her sleeves. "Look…I don't want to hurt you Toji so…go back in the-" Kyou started to say as he rose to his feet, but was quickly knocked back down as Toji kicked his stomach. "Come on Man up soldier…" Toji taunted the boy as he rolled over on the ground to get to his feet while clutching his stomach, "you're going to regret that girl…I'm going to teach you a lesson" Kyou smirked as he stood to face her in a fighting stance. "You're right…class is in session baby, and sensei is here to take you to school" Toji shouted as she sent a punch straight for Kyou's chest, but he caught her wrist and held it tightly in front of his chest. Toji just smiled harshly and tried with the other fist, but once again he caught her wrist and held them firmly in front of him as she struggled free her arms.

"Are you done yet?" Kyou asked sarcastically as he held the girls wrists 'the way the sun hits her face like this…she looks beautiful' he thought "not yet" She smirked as she brought her knee up to his groin. (A/n: for the love of pie! Now he'll never be able to have MY babies…damn you Toji!) "DAMN!" Kyou hissed as he doubled over from the impact to his family jewels, he fell forward so that his knees straddled Toji's pelvis as she lay under him in the grass; her wrist still locked in his grip but now pressed to her abdomen. "Sorry I…got a little lower than I was anticipating" Toji giggled nervously as she looked up into the boy's angry auburn eyes.

'I can't believe her she just…' Kyou was raging in his mind until, he started to think about where they were. Kyou looked down at the pretty, pissed looking girl underneath of him and he couldn't help but get lost in her piercing eyes, "Kyou you Bastard get off m-" Toji started to bark at the boy but she was cut off as he captured her lips in a soft brief kiss. 'Her lips are so…soft…she smells like lavender…oh god what am I doing?' Kyou's mind whirled with questions about his previous actions as he pulled away from her and looked into her slightly amused, slightly surprised face. Kyou began to blush furiously "Toji I…umm" he stammered as Toji smiled up at the flustered boy, as he knelt there his mouth slightly open from shock at his own boldness, Toji took the opportunity to kiss him back.

Kyou nearly chocked on his breath as Toji pressed into kyou's lips with a gentle yet needy kiss, 'what the…' Kyou thought. But soon his instincts took over control of his body as he leaned her down more on the ground and deepened their kiss, still latching on to her wrists, "Dang y'all get a room already!" Came a loud taunting voice from the back door. Suddenly someone cleared their throat and Toji snapped her eyes open and whipped her head to the side in order to see the source of interruption. Toji and Kyou sat there, still fused together in their passionate kiss, staring back to the back porch where Yuki, Tohru, and Tammy were standing there staring wide eyed and mouths slightly open (Tohru blushed harshly).

"Crap!" Toji hissed as she broke her lips from kyou's and shoved him off of her using her fore arms, Kyou released her wrists as he fell backwards onto the grass. "Um…you guys are back early" Toji stood herself up and smiled trying to play it cool "obviously " Tammy smirked as she raised an eyebrow at Toji. "I…um need to …go do something," Kyou mumbled, blushing as he stood up and ran into the house, "like take a cold shower perhaps?" Tammy said sarcastically to the flustered boys back as he brushed pass her. "Did…we…interrupt…err…did…you…fall or something Toji-Chan?" Tohru asked blushed and slightly confused as she looked at her red-faced cousin and then back to Tammy and Yuki beside her.

"I'm fine…kyou's clumsy butt just tripped that's all" Toji smiled brightly as she lied to her cousin to ease the brown haired girls half fizzled brains. "He…fell?" Yuki asked suspiciously as he looked from Toji to the back door where kyou had just left from, "yeah right, he fell and Toji's lips broke his fall!" Tammy cracked in a gurgle of laughter. Tohru blushed and tried to hide the small smile forming on her lips. Toji rolled her eyes in annoyance as she walked over to the three teens, "You know what woman…you are **this **close to getting my foot permanently wedged up your butt" Toji hissed at her friend as she gave her a death glare.

"Don't be angry Toji-Chan…I think its lovely that you and Kyou-kun are so close" Tohru smiled cheerfully at her cousin, Tammy started to giggle and she elbowed Yuki in the ribs "I don't think they could have gotten any **closer" **Tammy snickered in Yuki's ear. The dark haired boy couldn't help but begin to convulse slightly with laughter at the snide remark, Toji saw him as he began to laugh at her expense and began to really get pissed "oh go hump a cheese log rat-boy!"(AN: I have no clue where that came from my bad lol) She smirked as she grabbed Tohru's arm and pulled her inside. Oddly Tammy didn't react to the whole rat reference and she and Yuki just followed the two other girls inside.

"Where are they? Come on show me!!" Toji tugged at her cousin's arm like an impatient four year-old on Christmas Eve. "They're over on the couch…do you think we should call Hatsuharu-san to come over now its 5:45?" Tohru said gesturing to the large sofa covered in plastic covered hangers. "He should be on his way by now…if he hasn't gotten himself lost" Yuki commented indifferently, "he said he'd be a little late because he was going to get the finishing touches to his costume" Tammy shrugged as she picked up a costume in plastic wrap and handed it to Toji "this is yours". "How do **you** know he's going to be late Motosuwa-san?" Yuki asked with a half interest at baseball capped girl, "he called me last night…we were on the phone for 2 and a half hours…he told me about it then" Tammy smiled smugly as she replied.

"Oh, things are getting **serious,** huh?" Toji joked elbowing her friend in the gut, Tammy just rolled her eyes "yeah…so are you and Kyou obviously…but seriously…I think you two are a little young to be thinking about knocking them boots if you know what I mean" Tammy teased. Toji blushed in anger as she turned to Tohru, "just ignore her…she's such a pervert…Kyou and I aren't even at that stage in our relationship" Toji explained to the reddening girl. "What the hell are you all gabbing about" Kyou hissed as he walked back down the stairs to investigate all the noise, "nothing…just talking about that little make out session out there" Tammy smiled sweetly as she teased the short- tempered cat, Kyou's eyes nearly popped his head

"W-what…we…you…I…she…" the flustered red-head stammered, sure he liked Toji a lot and wanted to be with her, but he wasn't sure she really felt the same…besides…he could never admit his feelings to her…he couldn't take rejection. Although that kiss earlier made him wonder about her feelings for him, 'maybe she feels the way I do' he thought to himself. "Don't worry she's just jealous" Toji said softly to kyou as she grabbed his hand and led him to where the others were, "besides I'm sure you're a much better kisser than Haru-kun!" Toji said tauntingly to Tammy, kyou blushed even more. "At least Haru won't cough up a hairball in my mouth like kitty boy over there!" Tammy teased back in without thinking about what she said, everyone turned to look at her with a look of confusion.

"What did you just call him?" Yuki asked the girl with a look of fear and confusion, "I…called…him kitty-boy…I mean he is the cat right?" Tammy asked cautiously just then Haru came into the room wearing a chic black suite, a black tie and a pair of black sunglasses "hey…the door was open" he said with a nod. "You told her you idiot!" Kyou yelled as the anger built up in him, "told her what?" Haru asked in genuine nonchalant confusion. "About the curse you mean?" Tammy asked with a shrug, everyone looked at her again in shock this time as Tohru opened her mouth to speak "how…did you" she started. "I told her…sorry it slipped out while we were talking last night" Haru shrugged and took off his shades to look at the crowd around him, Kyou and Yuki were staring at him with death in their eyes. In fact if looks could kill Haru would be dead and burning in the eternal flames at the gates of hell, "don't get mad at him…it was an accident…and I wont tell anyone else" Tammy reassured the fuming teens.

"Have you told anyone?" Kyou asked her suspiciously Tammy just smiled and bit her lip "nope…well except my classmates…and the teachers…and then I posted a blog about it on my website" Tammy said calmly as the others (all except Toji and Haru) started to freak out. "Damn it! What website!" Kyou started to yell as he grabbed Tammy by the shoulders and shook her, "its called www. Get the hell off me you gullible dumb-ass .com" Tammy rolled her eyes sarcastically at the boy as she shoved him off of her. "Good one Tammy-Chan…but seriously I'm sure she didn't tell anyone…Tammy is trustworthy…I know her…she wouldn't betray you all like that" Toji said calmly as she rested a comforting hand on Tammy and then on Yuki's shoulder.

"Wait…does Akito know about this yet?" Yuki asked in a mix of fear and intrigue, just then Shigure walked out of his study sipping at a mug of tea and walked over to the young bucks being his normal nosey self. "What does Akito need to know about?" He asked with wild interest in his eyes, his sudden appearance scared the poop out of all the kids except Haru who was sort of spacing out. "About me knowing the curse thingy" Tammy shrugged in a bored manner, "hey…that Akito dude is the one you told me about on the phone this morning right Toji-Chan…the cross-dresser?" Tammy asked as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Everyone even Shigure turned and looked at her with shocked eyes, (A/N: imagine someone's face when realize you accidentally swallowed your gum and you think you're gonna die…that happened to me once) "yeah…that's the one…if Akito-san finds out he…she…**it** will be pissed off to the highest of pistivity" Toji said to the girl with a look of sarcastic concern.

"Mo…Toji-san is right…Akito isn't very friendly…and likes to have tantrums…and fits of insanity" Yuki offered in explanation. Tammy suddenly got a playful yet calculating look on her face as she put her hands on her hips, "don't worry about me honey child because if Akito wants a fight then we can go straight street wit it, ok?" She said as she flipped a long braid out of her face. The others all looked at her with a new found sense of fear and respect, 'if she's anything like Toji-san Akito is in for a rude awakening' Yuki thought with a slight smirk. "Shouldn't we get dressed now its almost 7:30" Tohru chimed in as she wondered off to the couch to grab Kyou and Yuki's costumes, "here you go Yuki-kun, here's yours also Kyou-kun…I hope you both like them" Tohru bowed slightly as she gave the boys their costumes.

"If Honda-san picked it out it must be good" Yuki smiled at her, Tohru bowed her head and blushed behind her bangs, "actually I helped pick a few of the costumes" Tammy added with a sinister smile that almost made Yuki and Kyou shake in fear. "Now go on children try them on so I can inspect the finished products…go on!" Shigure cooed as he gently shoved the kids up stairs to go change (in their own rooms…not together…Come on guys i'm not that perverted! Ok maybe I am but still). With that note the five teens went up the stairs to go change, while Shigure and Haru waited downstairs. After about 40 minutes, and lots of muffled yells and curses, Tammy shouted from the top of the steps "we now present to you the show of a life time…starting with yours truly Tammy-Chan…as…foxy Cleopatra!" With that Tammy came down the stairs in a huge black afro type wig, a pair of short hot pants, a gold sequenced halter top and a pair of 5 inch high, gold plat form go-go boots, she looked like she just stepped out of an Austin Powers movie.

"What do you boys think?" Tammy asked as she did a slight turn and struck a sexy pose

Shigure just looked at her with a leery grin and nodded, while Haru smiled and slightly blushed at the girl 'wow…those are some tight shorts and those shoes must be a pain to walk in…but she looks hot' he thought as he pulled down his sunglasses a bit to get a better look at his date. "Ok…next up is the ever brooding…yet sweet Yuki-kun as…a pimp!" Tammy said cheerfully with a giggle. Sure enough Yuki walked down the stairs with an aggravated scowl, he was dressed in a teal blue suit with a large gold medallion around his neck and a pair of two-toned wing tipped shoes, complete with a blue fedora with a long bright yellow feather sticking out of it. "Oh my SWEET MOTHER OF ABRAHAM! YUKI YOU…LOOK…" Shigure shrieked with laughter as he looked at the boy, "I know he's pimplicous!" Tammy added, and indeed he looked like a serious pimp straight out of the 1970's and he looked kinda sexy in the suit and hat (A/N: In that outfit you'd wanna be one of Yuki's hoes too lol).

"I feel foolish" Yuki sighed through gritted teeth, but the others ignored him as their attention was drawn to the stairs again as tohru descended, "and here is our sweet Tohru-Chan as…Tinkerbelle!" Tammy exclaimed as all breath was caught in the back of everyone's throat at the sight. Tohru came down the stairs in a form fitting green tube-dress that had a jagged cut skirt that ended mid thigh, also on her back were a pair of sparkly white nylon wings and she wore green slippers. Her hair was also done up in a loose bun with a few strands hanging down, and some shimmery green glitter eye-shadow and sparkles on her face, she looked like a fairy princess, this sight brought a flushed red to Yuki's cheeks. "Isn't that hot? I did the make-up and hair…what do you think Yuki-kun…did I make your girlfriend pimp worthy" Tammy asked with a wink in Yuki's direction, "H-Honda-san…you look…um…very…you look…" Yuki stammered somewhat unsure how to put his thoughts into words, "sexy? Cool? Hot? Well pick one Yuki!" Toji called down the stairs as she began to prance down the steps.

"Oh, Toji-Chan…um here's Toji-Chan as…Sandra Dee!" Tammy announced as the girl reached the bottom step, she was dressed in a pink angora sweater, a calf length pink poodle skirt, with white rolled down tube socks, and black and white saddle shoes with a pink scarf tied around her pony tail. She looked like she just walked off the set of "Happy days", she looked every bit the sweet, timid, naïve girl she portrayed from "Grease" (one of the best friggin musicals ever!), everyone stared at the transformed girl in awe 'she looks so sweet and innocent…like a 1950's version of Tohru-kun' Shigure thought with amusement. "I'm cute…I know…like golly gee…this costume sure is swell!" Toji cheered sarcastically to the group as she stalked over to Tohru to check out her costume, which Yuki was still mildly gawking at. "Ok…ok…enough with the dawdling lets see old' Danny boy!" Toji grinned evilly at the stairs awaiting Kyou's descent, there was a loud audible sigh from the stairs as Kyou walked down the steps dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans, some white converses, and a white muscle t-shirt under a half zippered, black, pleather jacket with his orange hair slicked back.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to be dressed like this…holy crap!" Kyou was brought out of his rant by the sight of Toji, Tohru, Tammy, and Yuki's costumes he almost choked on his own swelling laughter. "What the hell are **you** supposed to be rat-boy…a pimp?" Kyou snorted with a cruel laughter as he pointed to Yuki. "Actually yes I am…what's it to you stupid cat!" Yuki hissed back with a freakishly calm face, Kyou stopped laughing for second and stared at the boy in surprise until Toji came up to him and slapped his back lovingly. "Well, well…by the looks of our costumes 'we go together'…ha-ha…get it…like the song from…grease?" Toji tried to point out the humor in the semi-corny joke but it was fruitless, "wow…you really are sheltered" Tammy murmured under her breath.

"What the hell is Tohru wearing? She's barely dressed…this is your doing I bet you damn rat! Pervert!" Kyou scoffed at Yuki as he noticed Tohru's skimpy but cute attire. Yuki glared at the redhead, with a murderous look until Tammy finally stepped up to kyou's face "actually I picked out the outfit…and it's really quite cute on Tohru…but since Yuki's a pimp I was going to make her a hoe…but then Toji would dismember me" Tammy shrugged cheerfully. "No wonder…I should have figured that you had something to do with this…" Kyou rolled his eyes and sighed, "What's that supposed to mean fur-ball?" Tammy asked Kyou threateningly, "Haru-kun…get over here and defend my honor!" she declared with her hands on her hips. "Huh?" Haru asked when he heard his name, he'd been spacing out during all the ruckus, "never mind…you know what Kyou-kun…you should be a little nicer to me…and Tohru-Chan…especially since you'll be in-laws some day" Tammy said dryly to the redhead.

"What! In-laws?" Yuki and Kyou both shouted at the same time, "yeah…I mean after you and Tohru-Chan graduate and get married…you'll be cousin-in-laws" Toji said with a cheerful smile, Tohru and Yuki almost fell over; both were blushing madly and sweating. "B-but…I…we…m-marriage…um…I" Yuki started to stammer nervously. Toji ignored the spazing boy, and turned to her friend "hmm…you know they should get married in the spring time…its so pretty that time of year…then it could be outside…" Toji began to engross herself into the dream world of wedding planning as the others around her sweat dropped. "Just imagine…you and Tohru could have a double wedding…I could be your brides maid…oooh and then you two could be my matrons of honor at my wedding…it'll be in the summer…I like the heat…and less chance of rain ya know" Tammy continued on about the imaginary weddings.

"What the HELL are you talking about?" Kyou screamed at the girls all flustered, they both turned to him and looked at him like he had 5 heads, "well we're planning you, Toji, and Yuki and Tohru's double spring wedding…oh and my wedding of course…but I think that'll be in the summer…you know to give some space between the festivities and give you all time to get settled as newly weds…I think that's right" Tammy said, "yeah I guess that makes since…wait what the hell am I saying you're planning our weddings!" Kyou yelled as he blushed harshly. "Oh please…we all **know **that Tohru and Yuki-kun are going to get together…and fall even more madly in love and get married…" Toji began to babble on happily, Tohru was so red she almost matched Yuki's flushed face, they both desperately tried to look anywhere but at each other. "Then they'll have lots of babies…" Tammy added in innocently, upon hearing that Tohru fell over and fainted, "oh no way! Yuki-kun wouldn't dare try to deflower my dearest cousin…not yet anyway…I hope…for **your** sake" Toji warned as she glared suspiciously at Yuki who looked as if he had stopped breathing then…**POOF!**

From all the stress and tenseness his body was under at the time Yuki just spontaneously transformed, Shigure fell over with roaring laughter, while kyou snickered in the background while also trying to help wake Tohru up, "that was cool…what happened was it something I said" Tammy asked clueless. "Tam-Chan…uh…who's wedding were you talking in the summer?" Haru asked in his usual dazed confusion, Tammy just smiled at him and blew him a kiss "why yours and mine of course" She winked, then turned her attention to Tohru who had just woken up. "Come on you clowns we have to get going!" Tammy whined, the other looked at her and sweat dropped, 'first she causes the commotion then she wonders why everyone is all uptight' Shigure thought to himself as he sighed inwardly.

**POOF!** Yuki changed back in a puff of smoke and Tohru shrieked and turned around, Toji did too but only out of respect for Yuki's privacy Tammy on the other hand just slightly covered her eyes with her hand and giggled, "hey Yuki-kun save it for your wedding night, eh?" She said teasingly. After he was done changing back into his pimp gear he turned to the others and announced, "Well…erm Honda-san, Toji-san, Clark-san shouldn't we be going?" He said getting his cool princely calmness back. "Right…oh but before I forget…I have something for you three!" Toji announced cheerfully as she ran up the steps, her saddle shoes clunking on the wood floors. "Where's she going?" Kyou asked Tammy and Tohru, Tohru just shrugged and Tammy rolled her eyes, "do we look like her beeper or something" she sighed sarcastically.

"TA-DA!" Toji announced as she came back downstairs holding out three large silver medallions, "wear these…they're zodiac medallions so each has the symbol of your year on it" Toji explained as she tossed one to each boy (not Shigure though). "What the hell is this for?" Kyou asked suspiciously, "just put it on…or I'll hurt you…ok sweetness!" Toji smiled warmly at the cat, Kyou just swallowed hard and slipped it on, the other two did the same.

"Now these will only last for about 24 hours…but since they've been sitting up there awhile…you only have about 20 hours" Toji said somewhat pouty. "I still don't get it…what do they do?" Haru asked politely, Toji gave Tohru a wink and a nod and she nodded back affirmatively. Tohru then got up and walked over shyly to Yuki and started to blushing as she stepped very closely toward his Torso and looked up at his large curious purple orbs, "they do this" Tohru said softly as she wrapped her arms around Yuki's Torso and held him gently to her own body. Yuki reflexively flinched at the embrace, awaiting the familiar poof, but it never came. Instead he stood there wide-eyed in confusion as Tohru continued her shy embrace, then instinct took over and Yuki placed his arms around her cautiously. When he still hadn't transformed her held her tighter and looked down at the brown haired girl, "but…how…what?" he started to ask.

"It's the medallions," Toji cheered happily, as the others looked at the still embracing couple with shock and bafflement, "oh…that's so cool!" Tammy yelled as she ran and made a flying leap into Haru's arms, he caught her (thank god) and she continued to glomp him to the ground. "Wait how is…how can…how did you…?" Yuki asked the poodle skirt clad girl with a look of disbelief, he couldn't believe he was actually doing the one thing he had always longed to do…hold his beloved Honda-san. "Well AH-DOY! I charmed them with an enchantment spell of course!" Toji scoffed like it was the simplest thing to understand in the world. "YOU 'enchanted' them…how…why?" Haru asked, after freeing himself from Tammy's love hold long enough to speak, "because I wanted you guys to get a taste of what life will be like once we break the curse next week…to give you guys some hope…and to test out our kick ass spell casting power…finally put those damn books to use" Toji said with a smile and shrug like it was no big deal.

"Wait…Tohru helped too?" Kyou asked looking at the brown haired girl still in Yuki's arms, he looked at her with a warm smile and a new sense of respect and gratitude for her. " Yes…I helped Toji-Chan find the spell last night and the medallions" Tohru said softly, still pressed firmly against Yuki's torso, "um…would you two like…a room or something?" Toji asked sarcastically. Suddenly both Yuki and Tohru realized they were still hugging, and they both turned beet red and pulled away quickly. "Well…you guys better get going but I'll admit you two girls truly are a pair of very talented young ladies…I believe that trusting our fate in your hands…is a wise decision" Shigure bowed respectfully to the girls. Then with that the teens all headed for the door, "oh wait this is for you Yuki-kun…" Toji remembered as she reached onto the couch and pulled up a long wooden cane with a large faux diamond on the top as a handle, "this is your pimp cane" She exclaimed as she tossed it to him.

Unfortunately Yuki missed and it ripped a hole through one of the thin paper doors in the room, "oops…my bad" Toji shrugged, 'maybe entrusting our fate in those hands isn't so wise' Shigure sweat dropped at this thought, his poor little house. "Why on earth would you dress me like this…I'm not anything remotely…'pimp' like" Yuki sighed defeated. "Come on Yuki-kun honey child, you need to get into the spirit of pimp-ness…oh I know" Tammy said excitedly then, she suddenly grabbed the two other females and whispered excitedly into their ears Tohru blushed and giggled. "We know a song that might cheer up your inner pimp Yuki-kun" Toji winked back at the three perplexed Sohma boys as they walked off the porch and onto the lawn, Toji nudged her cousin as she linked arms with both girls on either side of her.

"SONG?" the three boys asked out loud with sweat drops, the girls ignored them and Toji and Tammy started shouting in somewhat goofy faux deep voices, the lyrics to the song. (Trying to sound like men…crazy T-girls) "**I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU HEARD ABOUT ME! BUT BITCHES CANT GET A DOLLAR OUTA ME…NO CADILACS NO PERMS, YOU CANT SEE…THAT IM A MOTHER BLEEPING P-I-M-P!"** the girls all shouted as they skipped along the road. The boy almost fell over when they heard the lyrics, "this sure as hell wont be a boring night" Kyou sighed with a slight laugh, 'no it certainly wont be…and with this medallion…I thank you both…this will be a night I never forget' Yuki though as he walked behind the cacophony sprouting from the girls lungs. 'Even if they cant break the curse…a whole life of suffering would be worth this one curse free night…with the one I love' was the thought unknowingly shared between the three Sohma boys as they trudged along after the woman folk. "I wonder what kind of trouble those little scamps will cause at the dance tonight…I'd give anything to see that" Shigure chuckled to himself back at the house as he watched from the doorway as the teens walked up the road and out of sight.

"Well then Gure-san…shall we do a little '**chaperoning'** tonight then…?" Came a familiar haughty voice from the porch, "Aaya?" Shigure asked into the dimming daylight that washed over the porch. "In the flesh my dear Gure-san…so shall we go off and have a little fun with my dear brother and our young dimwitted cousins on this night of romance in their young hearts?" the man said as he walked down the steps flipping a long strand of silver hair out of his angelic face. "Yes…lets!" Shigure cheered with a devilish grin on his face, 'this should be very fun' thought the nosey dog.

TBC

**A/N:** Wow…this was a long one…sorry I took so long.the next one should be up in 2 or three days…ok? Hope you liked it…Toji and Tohru seem to be getting the hang of this whole magic thing huh? But what will happen at a dance full of jealous fan girls, jammin' music, huggable Sohmas…and that wacky duo that make up 2/3 of the famed mabudachi trio…Ayame and Shigure? Be ready for more crazy Toji and Tammy antics…more romance (good old fluff…you know you love it)…some dancing and those bumbling hotties Aaya and Shigure! SEND ME REVIEWS I LOVE TO HEAR FROM YOU…no flames PLEASE. Luv ya!


	9. The Dancebrotherly loveand Getting Tipsy...

CH. 9: The Dance- Brotherly love and 'Just loosing it' 

**A/n: **I'm updating again…muwahashahaha! I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN LIKING TOJI! Please continue to review and…here's Toji and the furuba gang here to lay it to ya funky fresh! In this chapter we meet someone else from Toji's past…someone sexy…watch out Kyou! (The song I used was "Tipsy" by J-kwon)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own fruits basket…but I own Toji and Tammy

After about 20 minutes of walking the gang finally reached the school grounds, they were excited but once they got to the gymnasium Suddenly as the whole atmosphere sunk in, the three couples began to play the 'wallflower' bit, by standing in a corner away from the dance floor…like all the other students. "This is odd…all the students seem to be staying off in their own little groups to the side…no one is dancing or mingling…how sad" Tohru said in a voice laced wit curiosity and disappointment. "No wonder with all this crappy elevator music they're playing…I wonder who the DJ is?" Haru said with a shrug as he took off his 'shades', Suddenly Toji grabbed Tohru's hand and Kyou's hand and began to drag them over to the DJ booth "lets go give Mr. DJ a little piece of our minds" she ordered.

Just then Toji looked up at the DJ station and caught the DJ's eye, and Toji stopped staring into the young man's deep brown eyes "what the hell?" Kyou whispered as he saw the large smile creep onto her face. "T-Mo?" The DJ said in his deep silky voice as he took off his headphones and stepped out of the DJ box and began to walk over to Toji. "JAMAL!" Toji shrieked as she ran up to the man and jumped into his arms and hugged him, Kyou and the rest of the gang looked on in confused curiosity about the tall black guy embracing their Toji. "Is smooch here with you?" The guy asked as he set Toji down on the floor, he was tall about 6'2 with dark chocolate skin and sharp handsome features. His hair was hidden under a baseball hat and he wore an over-sized dark blue and red velour sweat suit, and had several gold chain crosses (A/N: Imagine him looking like Mase…sexy!), "Jamal…so…you're the DJ?" Tammy asked the guy as she walked up to him Toji, Yuki, Tohru, Haru, and Kyou were all crowed around the booth with them.

Jamal looked over Toji's head and saw Tammy standing there awaiting an answer, suddenly he began to crack up laughing, " Oh snap! It's Macy gray…ha-ha" Jamal laughed as he grabbed Tammy and put her in a headlock and started to give her a noogie. "Excuse me!" Haru said sternly yet confused as he stepped up to the pair, Kyou quickly stepped beside Haru with a similar look of suspicion and annoyance "Who the hell are you?" Kyou yelled as he stepped up to Jamal threateningly. (A/n: aw! Kyou and Haru are defending their women lol) Jamal looked up at the two boys and released Tammy, his look quickly grew from joy to anger "I should be asking you that question… boy you better be ready if you gonna at buck at me" Jamal warned the red-head as he stepped up into the boys face (Jamal was about 3 inches taller than him).

"Kyou" Toji called out to the boy as she came up beside Jamal with her hands on her hips, "you aren't…jealous are you?" she teased, the red-head started to blush and opened his mouth to explain his motives but was cut off by Haru "well…who could blame him when you two let some strange guy practically grope you with no explanation" Haru said slightly calmed, but you could see the anger and hurt in his eyes. "Haru-kun!" Tammy shrieked as she, grabbed him in a tight hug, the other jumped slightly but then remembered about the curse free night they had been given (thanks to the medallions). "You **were **jealous…how cute…I'm sorry about that but don't worry Jamal is…" Tammy started to babble as she loosened her hold on him and turned towards the others, Haru however in the mix of anger and the surprise pummeling had turned black at the time, he got a wicked smile on his face as he realized the girl was still so close to him.

"Don't be sorry Tam-Chan…lets just…**make up**" black Haru grinned as he flipped Tammy around to him and then against the wall (the DJ station was in a corner) and began to grope Tammy while trying to force a kiss on her neck. Tammy giggled nervously and tried to squirm out of Haru's grip "Haru…this isn't the place…get off" she mumbled nervously, "Don't act like you don't want it" Haru laughed cruelly. Suddenly Haru was sent sprawling to the floor, compliments of a mean left hook from Jamal the others all looked on in amazement and confusion 'what the hell is up with this guy' kyou thought, 'Haru must have turned black' Yuki thought with a deep sigh of embarrassment and annoyance. The sudden impact had made Haru turn back to normal "ow…what happened" the boy asked as he rubbed his swelling cheek, "next time you try to feel up my sister I'll pack your ass six feet under" Jamal hissed as he grabbed Tammy's arm and pulled her behind him. "BROTHER" the Sohma boys all gasped (dramatically of course).

"Well…um…guess I should introduce…guys this is my older brother Jamal…he's a DJ" Tammy gestured to her brother, the others bowed, "Jamal…these are my friends I told you about the Sohma's and Tohru Honda" Tammy smiled warmly as she gestured to the Sohma pack, Jamal nodded "'sup" he said. "Oh so these are the people you were telling me about…so the raver looking dude…that must be your new man…Haru or something?" Jamal asked as he offered a hand to Haru to help him up, "yup that's Haru-kun" Tammy shrugged as she acknowledged the stunned Cow. "Hold up…I bet I can name you all from Smooch's description of y'all" Jamal smirked "you must be Kyou…with the red hair…and that smart ass mouth of yours" Jamal pointed at Kyou who mumbled a curse and looked away. "You have to be the lovely Tohru" he said with a sexy smile as he put his index finger under Tohru's chin and lifted her face upward, "you're cute…just like Toji…to bad you're still jail bate…for me anyway" he said looking over at Yuki who had been glaring at Jamal as he touched Tohru. Jamal hadn't noticed Yuki's fists clenching.

" So…Clark-san…how **old** are you?" Yuki said stepping slightly in front of Tohru, his voice was icy and calm "Jamal is 23" Toji answered quickly. "Any way" Tammy interrupted, "Jamal…what's with the music…it sucks" Tammy pouted folding her arms onto her chest, "yeah…what happened to DJ-Fresh?" Toji asked in a playful teasing voice that made Kyou burn with jealous rage. "Well…I was given a specific play list by them student council clowns…bunch of tight-ass dorks if you ask me" Jamal snorted in a rueful chuckle, Tohru, Haru, and Tammy all sweat dropped while Kyou began to laugh, Toji nudged Jamal, "um…by the way this is Yuki Sohma…student council president" she added with a giggle. "Oops my bad…but really my hands are tied…unless…" Jamal gave a calculating look to Tohru and Toji, Toji caught on and whispered into Tohru's ear making the girl turn red but she nodded. "Yuki-kun…um…do you think that maybe you could give Jamal-kun permission…to play his own songs…um…please?" Tohru gave Yuki a hopeful smile as she grabbed his hand lacing her fingers with his, Yuki blushed he couldn't resist her. "Ok…if it will make you happy Honda-san" he sighed with a smile, Tohru nodded and squeezed his hand "Hell yeah! Thanks man…now this party is gonna be crunk!" Jamal said happily as he thrust his fist toward Yuki, and waited although Yuki just looked at it confused.

"Yuki-kun you're supposed to give him pound" Tammy whispered in his ear as she grabbed his free hand balled it into a fist and touched it to Jamal's fist "see that's all" she patted his head. "Alrighty then…so you got any suggestions T-Mo?" Jamal asked Toji as wrapped a strong arm around Toji's shoulders, this was the last straw for kyou, "would you two like some privacy or something," he hissed cruelly. "Slow ya roll jelly…I'm not trying to do nothing to her…damn T-Mo you need to keep a leash on your little boyfriend or else I might have to put a clappin' to this young buck" Jamal sighed starting to get pissed as he let go of Toji and started to go back to his booth. "T-Mo…?" Tohru asked the boy as he began to search through his bag for a CD, "oh…that's my nickname for Toji…I give all my family and friends nicknames…and she's like a sister to me…and her and Smooch are like best friends" Jamal answered as he pulled out the disc and put it into the player. Then he grabbed the microphone, "Yo, what's up…this id DJ-Fresh in da house 'bout to break it down fo ya…now lets get this party started" Jamal yelled into the mic trying to pump up the crowd, but they all just stopped talking and looked over to the DJ booth.

"This is going to be so great" Toji cheered then she looked over at the Sohma's "you guys better dance or Tammy, Tohru, Jamal, and I will hurt you all!" she hissed, as she grabbed the two other girl's arms. "…" They all looked stunned at the threat, "I'd really like it if you all would try and dance…it would be fun" Tohru asked the boys cheerfully as the 1st song began to play, with the strong base. Then Jamal turned on his mic again "**Teen Drinking is very Bad…Yo I got a fake ID though**" he shouted into the Mic over the music, then it continued its same hardcore bass. "TIPSY!" Toji and Tammy cheered as they sent thumbs up over to Jamal who winked then returned to his DJ duties. **_1 here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4, everybody drunk out on the dance floor. Baby girl ass jiggle like she want more. _**"Come on…lets get tipsy!" Toji shouted as she grabbed Tohru's hand and they all followed after Tammy into the center of the dancing floor. (A/N: I'm not going to write out all the lyrics…it may skip some lyrics because the song is playing on while the characters talk and stuff…also there are some slight racial reference…ehem…**I **could write them but I won't)

'Dear lord, what have we gotten ourselves into' Haru, Yuki, and Kyou all thought as they followed the three bubbly girls. **_Like a groupie and I aint even on tour, maybe cause she heard that I rhyme hardcore. Or maybe cause she heard that I buy out the stores. _**Once they were on the floor all three girls started to do a little side stepping and shaking what their mamas gave them. It was certainly getting hot in there, "come on guys…what's the matter" Tohru asked with her eyes full of concern as she danced over to the three Sohma boys. They all seemed a little surprised by the rythmic almost seductive movement of Tohru's hips to the hype beat. Just then Toji and Tammy both swooped over and grabbed their dates, "lets go get crunk up in this beeyatch!" Tammy said as she took Haru's hand and began to dance wit him. Toji did the same wit Kyou, "come on…just follow my lead," she whispered to the cat Kyou was confused but followed her silently.

Haru and Tammy were both grinding on the dance floor, who new Haru had it in him (hope he doesn't turn black and get his head sprung…. lol LLCoolJ). Then Toji turned her back to Kyou and pressed her booty to his pelvis and started to grind. At first Kyou along with everyone else was in a state of horrific shock at the freak dancing, but then Kyou got into it (naughty, naughty kitty). By this time the other students started to shyly move out onto the floor and tried to mimic Toji and the gang's movements, although rather stiffly. **_She smokin' my blunt sayin' she aint havin' fun…bitch give it back now you don't get none. _**" Wow, everyone seems to be having fun" Tohru said happily as she still slightly side stepped to the beat with Yuki, who was unaware he was doing it (I'm a sneaky little pixie hehe). **_Every body in the club getting Tipsy…every body in the club getting tipsy (X4)._** "This is insane" Yuki commented with a small laugh, Tohru looked at him oddly "are you not having fun Yuki-kun?" She asked, a little disappointed.

Yuki looked at the now frowning sex pixie…erm…I mean girl (A/N: Yuki…calm down…) "oh no…I'm having fun Honda-san…its just…I'm surprised…everyone is so…loose and having fun…it's really different" he said calmly, 'different…but great' he thought to himself as he smiled down at the brown haired fairy. "Come on Yuki-kun…Toji-Chan would be angry if we didn't dance. **_2 here comes the 3 to the 4 to the 5,now I'm lookin' at shorty right in her eyes. Couple seconds pass now I'm staring at her thighs, while she tellin' me how much she hate her guy. _**Tohru then wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck, blushing while she rocked to the beat. Yuki followed suite and put his arms around her chest, Tammy noticed the shy couple and decided to help speed things along. She and Haru danced over past the two of them and Tammy tactfully kicked Tohru in the back of the knees making her buckle forward and slam against Yuki. "My bad" Tammy sang sweetly as her and Haru danced off, luckily Yuki was firm in his stance and supported the new weight against his chest he still flinched though, not used to the whole 'no turning into a rodent tonight' thingy.

**_If you're 21 girl it's all right, I wonder if a shake comin' with them fries…if so baby can I get 'em super-sized. _**Now Yuki and Tohru were pressed to each other's bodies still doing their little side step thingy, grinding their pelvises against one another…they were getting into it. They were swept up in the music, the heat, and lost in each other's eyes, "hmm…looks like those two are getting into the spirit" Toji giggled to herself as she turned to face kyou. **_And she told me she don't run wit a crew, you know how I do but I guess one gotta do. _**"So…enjoying yourself?" Toji inquired playfully as she began to work it and feel up Kyou's back, the redhead was a blushing harshly and looked like he was either in ecstasy at her touch or about to have a stroke. "I love making you squirm…" she sighed as she put her chin to his shoulder, Kyou's eyes flickered with embarrassed anger for a second then changed to content amusement "I love squirming for you" he whispered playfully in her ear (Whoa! Can you say OOC-ness? Hells yeah baby!). Toji was caught of guard by the comment but she smiled and kissed Kyou's cheek, the boy blushed a bit "what the hell was that for" he asked in pleasant surprise even though it sounded like anger…which is how he always sounds, "that was for being so damn crazy" she smirked.

**_Every body in the club getting tipsy…everybody in the club getting tipsy, 3 here goes the 4 to the 5 to the 6. Self-explanatory I aint gotta say I'm rich, this single man ain't tryna get hitched. _**Yuki and Tohru were doing pretty well also "H-Honda-san…" Yuki whispered as he stared into her smiling content eyes, tohru was snapped out of her little trance and looked at the boys slightly smiling face. "Are you…having fun?" he asked, she smiled into his majestic purple orbs "mmhm…Yuki-kun…you really do have beautiful eyes" she blurted out, then realizing what she had said she blushed and looked away, Yuki was surprised at the boldness at first but then he smiled. **_Homeboy trippin cause I'm staring at his chick, now he on the sideline staring at my clique. _**

**MEANWHILE **

"Are we there **yet**" Ayame whined dramatically, Shigure the usually calm and carefree novelist was loosing his patience for the silver haired man, "Aaya…. We've been in the building for 10 minutes already" he sighed through gritted teeth. The two Sohma elders (even though they're only like 27) were wandering around the school building searching for their young wards (Shigure's anyway). **_Dude, I don't care I'm a P.I.M.P, everybody in the club getting tipsy…everybody in the club getting tipsy. _**The two men both listened to the music and tried to find the source of the rump shakin' beats, "ooh! I bet they're in here" Shigure smirked as they reached the doors to the gym; the two men then proceeded to open up the large doors and slip in unnoticed. "Oh My stars! Look…" Ayame gasped as they caught site of their relations and their dates, "I had no idea Haa-kun or Kyou-kun could move like that" Shigure raised a surprised eyebrow at the boys dancing very suggestively with their dates. "I didn't even know kyonkitchi knew that part of his body existed" Ayame snickered, the men then walked over to the abandoned punch bowl table to get a better look.

"What the…Gure-san how is it that they…Yuki…and that lovely young strumpet with him can hug?" Ayame gawked with interest at the sight of his brother and Tohru shaking their thangs. "It's a long story…in short…Toji-kun and Tohru-kun enchanted some medallions to make the boys curse free for a night" Shigure sighed patting the head of his confused and very bishy friend. "Oh and that girl is no strumpet that's Tohru-kun…she looks very lovely indeed though" Shigure eyed the girl very perv-like (lets not even think about what he's imagining), Ayame turned to his companion with his mouth slightly gaping "**THAT **is **our** little Tohru-kun…well…seems she's growing out nicely" Ayame commented with a thoughtful hand on his chin. Suddenly Shigure reached into his Yukata and pulled out a large silver flask "care for some Sake?" Shigure offered his silver haired buddy, Ayame turned to him and smiled seductively as Shigure took the top off the flask, "Are you trying to get me drunk so that you may have your way with me?" Ayame cooed.

"Do I really **need** to get you drunk first?" Shigure asked as he trailed a long thin finger down Ayame's cheek, both men smiled satisfied with their 'flirting', "YOSH!" they both shouted as they gave each other the thumbs up. "Ayame Sohma-san! Shigure Sohma-san!" Came a deep authoritary voice, both men were so shook by the sudden voice they jumped back "oops" Shigure gasped as he dropped the opened flask of Sake into the punch bowl. "I see you two are up to your old 'tricks'" the large wrinkled man bellowed, "oooh good evening Hirogashi-san…such a lovely surprise," Ayame laughed nervously as he flipped his fair. "Even after all these years since you left my class…you two are still un-separable I see" he raised a disapproving eyebrow at them. Suddenly Shigure wrapped his arm around Ayame's waist and brought him closer "of course sensei…there is no way that heaven or earth could ever break the bonds of such great lovers as Aaya and I" Shigure said with a seductive wink at the older man. The older man looked at them with fear and disgust then he merely sighed and sweat dropped "you two need god in your lives" he mumbled as he walked away. (A/N: by the way a new song is playing in the back round…some random slow song like…Beyonce's "Dangerously in love")

"Well that was close…but what about the punch?" Ayame squealed in a panicky voice, Shigure simply snatched the now empty flask out of the bowl and looked toward the dance floor as he saw Yuki and Haru walking over to the refreshment table. "Um…I'm sure it will be fine but…we better hide now Yuki-kun and Haa-kun are coming" Shigure giggled nervously as he scratched the back of his head. "But why…" Ayame asked as he put his hands on his narrow hips, "Because I'm not really in the mood to have Yuki-kun introduce my face to the pavement outside" Shigure winked as he grabbed Ayame and ducked under the table. "Gure-san! Please be careful with the robes…their silk" Ayame whispered under the table, but he was quickly shushed.

"So Yuki-kun you seem to be having fun" Haru commented in an almost teasing voice as they reached the table, Yuki just glared at the boy who in return gave him a wink then they both just smiled. "What is this stuff?" Haru asked as he picked up the ladle and poured some punch into a paper cup, "looks like sort of attempt to make fruit punch" Yuki shrugged as he ladled out two more cups of punch. "Come on lets get these drinks back to Honda-san or Clark-san" Yuki said as he began to walk away from the table with Haru close behind 'hmmm…. this punch tastes funny what the hell did they put in this' Haru though as he sipped one of the cups of punch he held. **UNDER THE TABLER **

"Oh my…young Yuki-kun and Haa-kun are trying to get their dates drunk…how…naughty" Shigure gasped in mock surprise as they poked their heads from under the table, "yes…I'm so PROUD" Ayame clapped his hands together cheerfully, Shigure simply grinned at his slightly dense friend (Dense but sexy).

**BACK TO THE YOUNGER ONES **

"Thank you very much Yuki-kun" Tohru smiled as she took hold of the cup Yuki had given her, he started drinking his punch on the way to the dance floor "you're welcome Honda-san…it's actually pretty good" Yuki smiled at the girl as she drank some. Meanwhile Kyou and Toji were taking a little dance break to walk over to the refreshment table, "hey…is that…Shigure-san?" Toji asked as she grabbed Kyou's hand and pointed him towards the punch bowl. There at the punch bowl she saw Ayame and Shigure sliding out from under the table, "what are those two idiots doing here" Kyou hissed as he stomped over to the table. "HEY what are you two doing here!"? Kyou shouted at them, both men turned around to see a furious greaser looking kyou and a sock-hop' in Toji they both sweat dropped and smiled innocently. "Well hello there Kyonkitchi…and the lovely Toji-kun…might I say pink really is dazzling on you with your complexion" Ayame said feeling the fuzzy angora-ness of the pink sweater.

Kyou swatted the older man's hand from Toji's shoulder "don't try to change the subject damn it!" Kyou seethed; just then Toji went over to the punch bowl and grabbed a cup. Shigure noticed and quickly swiped the cup from her, "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he said in a singsong voice. "Why…what did you do?" Toji asked putting her hands on her hips and eyeing the dog suspiciously, Shigure just turned his head to the side and began to whistle innocently. Ayame then decided to explain, "you see…Gure and I…well we had a little accident with the Sake…and" the snake tried to explain but was cut off by the steaming red-head "YOU TWO IDIOTS SPIKED THE PUNCH!" he shouted in shocked horror, thank the stars that the music was too loud for anyone…like say a teacher to hear. "Awesome…way-to-go guys" Toji smiled as she gave both the guys thumbs up, Kyou just looked at her and sweat dropped, "but just make sure Haru, Yuki, Tohru and Tammy don't get any punch, ok…especially Tammy-Chan…she may seem out of control now…but she is crazy when she's drunk" Toji warned. "Well unfortunately Yuki-kun and Haa-kun have already been by here…wait how would you know if Tammy-kun were a crazy drunk," Shigure said to girl with curiosity.

Then all three of them stared at Toji who simply glared at them all "for the last time WHAT HAPPENS AT BAND CAMP STAYS IN BAND CAMP" she hissed loudly then she grabbed Kyou's arm and started to walk away, "come on we have to stop the others from getting sloshed" Toji whispered to her date, "and you two should go home before you get yourselves in more trouble" she called back to the men as they rushed through a crowd of happy dancing students. Finally they spotted Yuki and Tohru off to the corner about to drink from their cups, "STOP!" Toji and Kyou yelled in unison. Suddenly the music stopped, the dancing stopped and everyone looked over at the two teens, "oh…my bad…I dint mean for you all to stop" Toji waved her hand dismissively to the DJ stand. Jamal looked at her, shrugged and put the music back on and everyone began to dance again. Tohru walked up to her cousin with a worried look, "is everything alright Toji-Chan?" she asked, at that same time Haru, Yuki and Tammy walked over. "Tohru-Chan…don't drink the punch…its…" Toji started to warn her innocent cousin, "Spiked?" Tammy asked her innocently, just then everyone in the little group turned and looked at her with curious eyes. She just looked at them and shrugged " what…I could taste the Sake…tasted like a strawberry wine cooler" she added, Toji rolled her eyes "ok so how much did you guys have of the punch?" she asked accusingly to the group of teens.

"Haru-kun and I had a glass each…" Tammy chimed in as she wrapped an arm over the boys strong shoulders, "well I had half of my cup…and Yuki-kun had a cup" Tohru said smiling. Then Yuki sort of looked down guiltily at the floor "well…actually…I had another glass before I walked over here" he said as he hiccupped, Tammy went over to the boy and slapped his back reassuringly, "don't worry you'll probably just get a slight buzz" she reassured. "I wonder who spiked it though…must have taken some guts to do that with all the teachers around" Haru commented boredly, Toji and Kyou looked at each other and smiled, "well…actually the ones who spiked the punch were…"Toji began to tell him. **MEANWHILE **

Ayame and Shigure had finally slipped out of the building and onto the street in front of the school, "phew! Well that was close…if Yuki-kun had found us there he might have pummeled us both" Shigure sighed with relief. Ayame flipped his hair back and placed his hands on his hips triumphantly, "A-HA-HA! I was never afraid for a moment of baby brother's reaction…I mean really Gure-san…how mad could he possibly be?" Ayame chuckled in a deep hearty voice. **" NIIIIIII-SAAAAAN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" **came a loud icy shriek from the building, "eep!" Ayame squealed in fear as he jumped into Shigure's arms, "you weren't afraid huh?" the dog teased as he struggled to balance the extra weight he held. "Oh peeshaw Gure-san! Now quickly to the house!" he declared pointing a finger forward into the night, Shigure sighed and began to wobble down the street still holding Ayame in his arms (lucky bastard…lol).

**BACK TO THE YOUNG BLOODS…YAH ERD' MEH! LOL**

"Calm down papi…just try to relax" Tammy said to the enraged Yuki, Suddenly the music stopped and Jamal picked up the Mic, "OK PARTY PEOPLES…THIS THE PLACE TO BE…NOW WE GONNA BREAK IT DOWN FO YA'LL ONE MO TIME…READY TAM?" he shouted looking over at his sister. Everyone looked over at the Sohma group (this is how I refer to the girls and Sohma guys), Tammy looked at her brother like he just bitch slapped his grandmamma, then he mouthed the words 'one two step' to her and she grinned. "Come on Toji-Chan…1,2 step time…lets show these people how we get down" Tammy winked as she ran over to the DJ booth. Toji smiled then looked at Tohru, "you remember that dance I taught you yesterday…to that song by that girl Sierra?" Toji winked at her cousin and Tohru nodded "yes…that new American singer…you mean we…here now?" Tohru asked blushing embarrassedly. "Yup" Toji smiled and dragged Tohru to the center of the floor, a large crowd gathered around them curiously, "OK…this id DJ-Smooch…kickin' it with my bro DJ-fresh…lets get this party started come on Tohru…T-Mo do the damn thing girls" Tammy shouted into the Mic. The Sohma boys had all gathered up front in the circle to see what was going on, 'what are they going to do…I hope Honda-san knows what she's doing' Yuki sweat dropped.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it…I tried my best to add small funnies and fluff…cant believe that silly Ayame and Shigure spiking the punch…hmmm…think Yuki got a little buzz. I'm so evil…next chapter is mostly the big dance scene…hmmm…maybe that's giving too much away. But I'll tell you this much…the next chapter will be up in the next 2 days maybe sooner…the song will be "1,2 step" by that Cierra girl…I like that song…and someone will be break dancing…and rapping…wow I hope you enjoyed and continue reading…I'm not sure how many more chapter till the end…maybe about 5 more chapters…please review and tell me what you think…any suggestions…or praise (that's always welcome) or any questions…but be nice…please!!! LUV YA!


	10. Busting a move

A/N: Back!! Welcome to the dollhouse…erm…I mean Chapter 10. Be ready for break dancing goodness and rapping goodness and witchly spell casting goodness…so much goodness

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits basket or the song "1,2 step" by Cierra…but I own Toji, Jamal, and Tammy!

**CH. 10: Busting a move! **

The music started up and it was a tricky funky beat, then someone began to speak on the record **_Ladies and Gentlemen, Ladies and gentlemen…this is a jazze Phizall Productizzal. Missy, the princess is here…CIERRA! _**Tohru and Toji stood in the center of the crowd standing still with their feet shoulders width apart, Toji nodded at Tohru who smiled back nervously and took in a deep breath, **_This be it. _**Toji and Tohru started to do a little pop-lock routine, popping their shoulders to the left then right. **_Automatic, supersonic hypnotic, funky fresh…work my body so melodic. _**Toji and Tohru put their arms out stretched to the sides with Toji's left hand touching the tips of Tohru's right fingersand then Toji started a wave through her right hand through her torso and out her left arm to Tohru who finished it. **_This beat flows right through my chest. _**Then they both started to side step with the left foot then slide the right one to it while slithering their bodies to the left then they did the same for the right side. **_Everybody ma and poppy came to party, grab somebody. _**Then both girls stood to face each other and Tohru jumped to her right foot, lifting the other foot in the air slightly while moving her hands in small circles (clockwise), while Toji did the same but on the opposite foot thus for making it so each time the girls jumped to the side they could look over the others shoulder.

**_Rock it, don't stop it everybody get on the floor…wake this party up, we about to get it on. _**By this time the two girls had turned back to face the other people (who were staring in awe at the very cool dance steps the girls did), standing side by side. **_Now let me see you…1,2 step. I love it when you…1,2 step, everybody…1,2 step. _**During this time both girls did the 1, 2 step then kick thingy (if you want a better explanation go to AOL music and go to videos then watch "1,2 step" by Cierra…or email me I'll explain its super simple), the other kids looked on smiling as they began to clap and cheer the girls on. **_This beat is…outrageous, so contagious…make you crave it, JAZZE MADE IT. "_**Wow…I never knew…she could dance…so well" Yuki said in amused shock as he watched his 'Honda-san' continue doing the fast paced rhythmic hip-hop moves. "They look like they're having fun," Kyou added, just as dumbfounded as the others as the song continued on and the girls kept dancing (A/N: I'm gonna skip some lines so its like the song is moving on while the people dance or talk or w/e).

**_Goodies make the boys jump on it, no I cant control myself…let me do my 1,2 step. _**As the hook repeated the girls did the 1,2 step again and some students from the crowd actually came out and joined them, everyone was cheering and dancing around still looking at the girls in the center of the floor. It was like a Rap video…without the guns…prostitutes…Cristol…and weed (unfortunately I don't think I could add all that or else would eat my face lol).

Then Toji and Tohru lifted their arms up over their head and began to churn them around (think helicopter…but it didn't look all funky and gay like that), while also churning their hips slowly and stepping back and forward. **_Whichever way the beats drop, our bodies will go. _**Then Toji pushed Tohru out in front of her and the few other random people in the center dancing, Tohru turned back to the blonde and gave her a petrified and confused look. **_So swing it over here Mr. DJ. _**"Break it down" Toji yelled to her cousin, Tohru just looked at her the same as before then Toji winked and shouted again, "**break** it **_down_**". Tohru finally got it and smiled at the girl then stood up straight and grabbed the bottom of her skirt and rolled it up revealing a pair of short black gym shorts. Then she put her feet shoulders length apart and flashed a cheeky grin at the other students, including Yuki and the others who were also dumbfounded. 'What is she doing?' the Sohma boys all wondered as they looked at Tohru confused, she raised her hands in front of her like she was about to push something away. **_And we will…we will rock you! _**

As the music transitioned to the next verse Tohru jumped down into a handstand position, suddenly Tammy grabbed the mic and began to rap over the music, "**_I shake it like Jell-O make the boys go hello, best believe I'm rockin' the beat". _**Then Tohru curled her lower body into a C shape over her head and slid her chest down to the floor and slid out doing the 'worm' (if you don't know what it is…ask me if you must). "**_I know you heard about a lot of great MC's but they aint got nothin' on me"_**, then Tohru got to her knees and started to slide and turn and spin and flip on the floor, lifting herself by her hands. "**_Cause I'm 5 foot 2 and wanna dance with you, and I'm sophisticated fun", _**then Tohru started doing that spinning on her head thing that those break dancers do. Then she stopped mid spin and back flipped, landing on her feet. "**_I eat fillet migon and I'm nice and young",_** Then Tohru did a small pop-lock move, isolating and moving parts of her body in a 'robot like fashion. Then she dropped to the ground did a mini-head spin thing while kicking her left leg into the air, then she stopped sat back on her knees and leaned back propped up by her right arm in back of her with the other hand in the air and started pulsing her pelvis up and down while on her knees. Then she jumped up using her right arm and stood with her feet apart and crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back popping her shoulders back and forward, "**_Best believe I'm number one!"_**

Then the hook began again and Tohru winked at the crowd and skipped back into the line she was dancing in before, the crowd including the Sohma boys were screaming, cheering, and clapping as Tohru finished her little break-dance routine. Then they all started doing the 1,2 step again. **_Rock it; don't stop it everybody get on the floor. Wake the party up; we about to get it on…let me see you…1,2 step. _**"That was amazing" Yuki said in awe as he turned to talk to Haru, but he was gone "where did…" Yuki started but kyou just tapped him and pointed to the center of the floor where at least 20 more people had joined the dance. Sure enough Haru had gone up there and joined them all in doing the 1,2 step, "wish I had a camera" Yuki said holding back a laugh, "for once Yuki…I agree" Kyou laughed beside the boy. Then both boys couldn't help it and began to bust a serious gut laughing at their coordination challenged cousin, Yuki almost fell forward but Kyou put a steadying hand on the boy's shoulder while he laughed. After Yuki calmed down a bit he straightened himself up and dusted off his pimp suit "uh…thanks stupid…erm…Kyou" Yuki said calmly yet sort of uncomfortably, Kyou just gave him a small half smile "whatever rat…just don't get used to it" Kyou replied.

"I wonder if that Jamal guy planned that?" Kyou wondered out loud, just then Toji and Tohru came running towards kyou and Yuki "hey guys…phew! That was fun," Toji said panting and swiping the sweat off of her head. "You two should have joined everyone like Hatsuharu-san" Tohru smiled happily at the two boys as she fanned herself with her hand. "H-Honda-san…you were…that was…great…you're such a great dancer…" Yuki babbled as he saw the girl (Yuki…babble?), Tohru blushed and looked at her feet "well…um…thank you Yuki-kun" she said shyly. "Where did you learn to…to do that?" kyou berated the girl, Toji looked at her cousin and rolled her eyes "Tohru-Chan…let me guess you never told them about your break dancing?" Toji asked. Tohru sighed and shook her head then she lifted her gaze up to meet the two boys in front of her, "well when I was in 5th grade my mom decided to enroll me into dance class" Tohru started nervously.

"But since I got enrolled so late in the year…I had a choice between hip-hop class and Irish folk dancing…well obviously I picked hip-hop" Tohru continued, the boys just stared at her wondering how many other things she hasn't told them about herself. 'It seems like the more I learn about her the more I find myself falling for her' Yuki thought with a slight smile on his face as he listened to her explain about how she had been taking hip-hop and break dancing up until when her mother had died and she had to quit to take on an after school job. "Wow…anything else 'slip' your mind that we should know about?" Kyou said sarcastically, " besides her 3 year old son that she gave away to her 25 year old Ethiopian half sister to take care of?" Toji asked in a similar sarcastic tone. Yuki and Kyou almost had simultaneous strokes, "y-you have a child?" Yuki asked as he began to turn pale, Tohru blushed and glared at Toji who promptly began to laugh, "it was a joke! You guys are so dumb!" Toji giggled cruelly. Yuki and Kyou sweat dropped and mentally sighed in relief, "Hey!" came a voice from behind them it was Tammy being followed by Haru.

"Tohru…that was hot! Jamal was so impressed he wants us to come to his next gig with him and put on a little show" Tammy excited as she reached the rest of the Sohma group. "Thanks…but Tammy-Chan…you're rap was great" Tohru gushed back at the girl blushing, "So are you guys going to try your luck on the dance floor?" Tammy asked Kyou and Yuki. Both boys looked down at the girl like deer in headlights "huh?" they both gulped nervously, "oh come on it'll be fun" Tohru said looking up at the boys wit hopeful eyes. Both boys couldn't resist that look so they tried to think up an excuse, "Well…erm…Honda-san we…are…kind of thirsty now…" Yuki lied. The girls all looked a little disappointed. "Wait isn't the punch still….um…unsafe" Tohru asked nervously as they walked over to the table, "actually the punch was such a hit wit the teachers…they refilled the bowl a few minutes ago…this batch is safe" Haru said calmly nodded towards the refreshment table.

" N-Naraga-san sensei?" Tohru stuttered as her eyes almost bugged out of her head. There on top of one of the long tables was her geometry teacher and several other adults she recognized as the principal and some office secretaries, they were all doing a very wobbly version of the electric slide while singing the sailor moon theme song (A/N: I used to love that show). "Okay I'm gonna pretend I didn't just see that" Kyou sighed audibly as he shook his head at the sight, the others had just shrugged it off and continued to get their drinks (non alcoholic of course…). After that the Sohma group just chilled out for a bit and talked before they all went (willingly or not) back out to the dance floor, the hours just seemed to fly by and the party was seriously off the hook!

**MEANWHILE AT SHIGURE"S HOUSE **

**RING! RING!** "Aaya-san…could you get that…I'm writing!" Shigure called from his office, he was in front of his computer working faithfully…on a game of cyber solitaire (A/N: what? like he'd be doing actual work…yeah ok keep dreaming sweetness). "I cant right now Gure darling I'm blow drying my hair!" called a singsong haughty voice from upstairs** RING**…**RING**. Shigure sighed sadly and reached over his desk to pick up the phone, "hello…how may I held you today?" he sang sweetly into the phone, "Shigure…is that you?" came a monotone voice from the other end. Shigure recognized it immediately as Hatori "Haa-san! Yes this is I your one and only Shigure dearest…how is it I may please you today?" he cooed into the phone then there was silence, "are you done being an idiot…because if so there is a matter I need to discuss with you" Hatori replied slightly irritated. Shigure began to cry fake tears of sorrow " oh Haa-san you're so mean…" Shigure sobbed, "right…anyway…I told Akito about Honda-kun and Toji-kun and their abilities…he has asked to speak with them…immediately…in fact he has requested I bring him over to your house in the morning" Hatori spoke calmly.

Shigure was stunned 'Akito rarely ever leaves the main house…what could he be up to…' Shigure thought as a calculating smile formed on his lips, "Well that sounds lovely Haa-san…we'll see you in the morning then ok…bye-bye!" Shigure chirped as he hung up the phone. With that Shigure walked over to the window, it was snowing pretty hard outside Shigure thought back to the 6 teenagers they left at the dance a few hours ago. He looked at his watch, ' 10:07 am…I suppose the dance should be over soon…I hope they make it here before it gets too bad' he though with a sigh, 'hmmm…I wonder if Aaya needs any help'. "AAYA! CAN I BRUSH YOUR HAIR!"? Shigure yelled as he began to skip down the hall and up the stairs.

**BACK TO THE PARTY…1 HOUR LATER **

"OK PEOPLE IT'S ABOUT THAT TIME." Jamal called into the Mic, the students all groaned and whined in protest, "I KNOW…SORRY BUT IT'S TIME FOR ME TO BOUNCE…SO YA'LL DON'T GOT TO GO HOME BUT YOU GOTS TO GET DA HELL UP OUTTA HERE…HOL-LA!" Jamal finished. After a while the people started to leave while the DJ packed up his records, Tammy went over to the man and they talked for a bit. "Excuse me what time is it Toji-san?" Yuki asked politely as the gang started to head to the door, Toji looked at her watch and was about to say something when Tammy came jogging up to the kids in her shiny gold platforms. "Come on guys…Jamal said he'd give you all a ride since it's starting to snow" she excited as she reached the group, "um…that's nice of him…we'd appreciate it…I mean I definitely don't want to walk around in the snow at…" Kyou started to say. " One o-clock in the morning" Toji finished, the others were relieved, as well they weren't exactly dressed for the snow.

Suddenly a familiar song started playing following a beep, **_somebody told me that you had a boyfriend that looks like a girlfriend that I had in February of last year. _**The gang all looked over to Toji who heard the noise and unbuttoned the first three buttons of her sweater and began to submerge her hand down her top, after a few seconds she pulled out her little silver phone. Everyone else sweat dropped as she put the phone to her ear "yup?" she answered, "oh hey! I was just going to call you…. really…well Tammy's nii-san is going to take us…ok…see yah…one" she finished as she clicked the phone off and put it back down her shirt and buttoned up. "That was Shigure-san…he just wanted to know if we were planning on coming home soon…I told him Jamal was bringing us back" Toji informed as Jamal walked up to them carrying a large box of records and CDs. "Yo, I'll be ready in a couple minutes ok…Tammy will show you guys where the van is" he said as he passed them all and went out the door. With that the Sohma group started to walk out of the gym and through the hallway to get to the exit there was only one problem…they were being followed.

"Hey Honda!" came a shrill voice from behind the gang, they all turned around to find the source of the voice. Much to their dismay the voice had belonged to Minami the president of Yuki's fan club, with her were two of her little flunky 1st year members dressed up in ninja suits "well…now that I've got your attention I've been meaning to speak with you all night" she hissed. Kyou, Yuki, and Haru sweat dropped and rolled their eyes "who are these dumb hoes?" Tammy asked to no one in particular. "Those are girls from the prince Yuki fan club…they're really annoying and are jealous that Yuki loves Tohru and not them" Toji informed the girl, "really? Well what did you want to talk to me about Minami-kun?" Tohru asked the girl with a kind smile. "Look you know why we're here Honda…we saw you in there…hanging off Yuki-kun the whole time…you shame less tramp" Minami spat back at the girl, Tohru simply looked down at the ground passively taking in the abused.

When they heard Minami's words Yuki and Kyou both looked really pissed and were about to step up and say something but Toji stopped them "look just stay back…this is a girl think alright" she told them with a wink, they were a bit confused at her meaning but they stopped anyway. "Look you little skid-mark leave Tohru-Chan alone…she's done nothing to you" Tammy said to the three girls as she and Toji stepped up beside Tohru, "yeah…its not her fault that Yuki wont love a bunch of scheemin' theivin' ugly girls like you" Toji added. Haru and Kyou snickered at the girl's remarks they were starting to feel more at ease wit Toji and Tammy there to protect Tohru from the girls. Yuki on the other hand was still worried 'its my fault she's in this situation…why cant those crazy girls ever stalk Kyou or Momiji or Haru?' Yuki mentally slapped himself as the confrontation went on. "Toji-Chan…Tammy-Chan…please lets just go…it's late…and I don't want you all fight…please," Tohru pleaded with her friends, the two girls looked at Tohru then at the fan club girls and sighed in defeat. "Alright lets go Tohru-Chan…we'll let it go" Toji said to her cousin as they both turned around with Tammy and started to walk away towards the rest of the group.

"WE ARENT DONE WITH YOU YET HONDA!" one of the anonymous fan girls yelled out, but the gang just ignored them and started to walk away. "You're such a wimp Honda…you have to have your little street friends fight your battles!" yelled another fan girl, but the Sohma group just ignored them "you shouldn't let those idiots get to you" kyou said to Tohru as they walked away. "I know…I understand that they are upset and I feel bad for them but I'm not so easily broken kyou-kun" Tohru said to the boy while never looking at him, Toji put an arm around kyou and Yuki "don't worry about her you guys she's such a kind person…she'd never stoop to there level…unless" Toji started to say to the boys. "But then again I suppose the apple doesn't fall far from the tree…seeing as though your mother was also a little street whore" Minami yelled after the group with a slight snicker from her flunkies. Suddenly Tohru stopped and her left eye twitched, the others stopped when they saw her stop, "she says that" Toji finished. "Honda-san what's wrong" Yuki asked in concern when he saw Tohru's furious wide-eyed expression, but Tohru ignored him and she snapped around on her heels to face the fan girls "what did you say?" Tohru's voice was soft but icy cold.

"That caught your attention you witch" Minami cackled seemingly proud of Tohru's growing anger, Tohru started to walk towards the three 'ninja' fan girls. "She seems so…cold…and her voice was…" Haru started to say as they watched in astonishment as Tohru began to walk over to the girls, "her eyes…were full of…malice…and…so dark…almost like…Akito" Yuki added as he stared at the back of the retreating girl. The other members of the Sohma posse looked at Yuki then turned their attention back to Tohru. Tohru had finally reached the fan girls and stopped clenching her fists at her side, "Minami-kun…please take that back…now" she said in a sweet voice with a slightly icy undertone to it. "You don't scare us Honda…your pathetic" Minami hissed as she pushed Tohru backwards and Tohru fell on her rear, "that's it! YOUR MINE NOW!" Toji screamed as she tried to lunge towards the girls but was held back by a pair of strong arms around her waist. "No Toji-san…she can do this her own way…I'm sure of it" Yuki said with a calm look in his eyes as he held Toji back, she eventually gave up struggling and sighed in defeat.

"Later tramp!" one of the fan girls chirped as the girls turned around and began to walk away, Tohru slowly stood herself up "Minami…wait…please take it back…I know you didn't mean it" she said with a sad smile. "I can't take it anymore!" Toji hissed as she pushed Yuki's hands away she closed her and took in a deep breath, "what the hell are you doing?" Kyou asked as the girl extended her right arm towards Tohru and spread out her palm, "Minami…please wait" Tohru pleaded again. "_Her truest feelings she will always suppress…but for next 20 minutes let those feelings be the ones she express_" Toji chanted in an icy monotone voice, then a wind crept up and blew her hair. "W-what's going on" Haru asked a bit freaked out, suddenly a gust of bright purple light shot from Toji's palm and right into Tohru's back, "Ahhg!" Tohru gasped as she jerked forward. "What did you do to her?" Yuki asked frightened as he grabbed Toji's arm, she simply turned to him and smiled "just helping her out…you'll see" she smirked. Just then Tohru stood straight up and began to jog after the fan girls fiercely "I SAID STOP BITCH!" Tohru screamed at the girls down the hallway, the Sohma posse all fell over when they heard that.

"W-what the…she just said…what did you…" Yuki was flabbergasted at what he and the others just heard; Toji shrugged and smiled innocently "well…maybe it worked a little too well". "What did you call me Honda" Minami said as she turned around to face Tohru, Tohru just smiled wickedly at the girl "I just called you what everyone else calls you behind your back…even your little flunkies" Tohru said as she gestured to the two girls next to Minami. "Stop lying you little scumbag…they'd never do that to me" Minami spat back as she poked Tohru hard in the shoulders, Tohru just smiled and looked into Minami's eyes "hit me again you low-life…I dare you…no I want you to" Tohru hissed at the girl. Minami looked around confused then looked back to Tohru "what ever" she said. With that Minami complied and slapped Tohru across the face making the brown haired girl's head snap to the side, the Sohma posse all gasped at the sound of Minami's hand making contact with Tohru's cheek. But tohru recovered quickly from the slap and let out a soft giggle "thank you Minami" Tohru said sweetly, everyone in the hall was confused and it showed on all their faces. Minami laughed "why are you thanking me you idiot" she asked, with that Tohru hauled back her right arm and punched Minami square in the nose, the impact caused the girl to fall back into her two flunkies who in turn collapsed due to the new weight. "Because now I wont feel guilty for doing this" Tohru cooed as she nursed her stinging right hand in her other arm, "now leave me and Yuki alone…or else next time I might have to get violent" Tohru said sternly as she turned to face her own friends and walk to them.

The whole gang was in a state of shock when the girl returned, "so shall we go now…my hand hurts like crap" Tohru said with a giggle but the group was still in too much shock from the punch and from the sudden crude un Tohru-like way Tohru was speaking. Everyone just looked at Tohru then at Toji Tammy was the first to speak "so…do you know what exactly this thing Toji-Chan did to you was?" she asked Tohru. "Well she cast a spell on me that will allow me to say and do anything that pops into my head without thinking to rationalize or suppress any of those urges…sort of like a truth spell I suppose…" Tohru explained, "actually I'm surprised…our powers seem to have grown enough as to where we can create our spells or incantations and make them work…so with that said lets go" she said with a smile. With all that said the group just shrugged and began to walk outside to the front of the school, "he should be here in a second" Tammy assured. Just then while they were all freezing their cute little booties off a bright green mini van with the words "DJ-Fresh's Crunk-moblie" written on it pulled up. "You guys getting in or what?" Jamal called out from the drivers side after a while, with that the kids all piled in the van, Yuki, Haru, Toji, Tammy and Kyou sat in the back but for some unknown reason Tohru was in front.

As they began to drive to Shigure's house with Tohru's directions the snow seemed to only get worse, "damn it…stupid snow" Jamal cursed under his breath as he drove. "We're almost their Jamal-san…don't worry" Tohru said cheerfully, in the back the others were all just sitting around boredly until Yuki broke the silence, "Toji-san… when does the enchantment on these medallion ware off?" he asked out of the blue. "Well…lets see…it works for 24 hours…gave it to you at like 8…so about 4 p.m tomorrow is when it will wear off…why thinking about using the advantage tonight…eh?" Toji winked at the purple-eyed pimp (ha-ha he could never be a pimp in real life he's too nice...but he can call me his hoe anytime lol). Yuki blushed and turned away as if he hadn't just heard that, "you have a really dirty mind you know?" Kyou snorted at the girl. Toji just turned to face the boy in the seat in front of her and she ruffled a hand through his hair, "yeah…but that's why you love me!" she chirped.

After what seemed like years of slow driving through the snow they pulled up in front of Shigure's house, "here we are…come on guys I'll walk ya'll to the door" Jamal said as he stopped the car and began to open his door. The kids all opened their doors and began to walk up to the front door where Shigure and another figure were waiting for them. The second figure was half hidden in the shadows, but as soon as Yuki caught sight of that long silver hair he knew who it was. "Dear god no" Yuki gasped as he turned around and tried to make a mad dash into the forest, but it was too late because before he realized it he was being brought into a death grip hug by his older brother, "YUKI!" "Get off of me!" Yuki yelled as he squirmed to get out of his brother's grasp, suddenly Yuki heard a squeak from Ayame and the man's arms were ripped from Yuki's torso. "Ow…what was that for!"? Ayame demanded as he say in the snow rubbing his shoulder, "you looked like you were practically molesting the kid…who are you anyway?" Jamal asked as he stood over the shivering man. Suddenly Ayame began to shiver and then **POOF**…nothing was left but a small half frozen snake in the sleeve of Ayame's long red coat, "where did he go?" Jamal asked as he picked up the coat. As he picked up the garment the snake fell out, "uh-oh" Shigure sweat dropped, the other's just stood in the snow and stared at the clothes on the ground. "Holy crap…they really are cursed!" Jamal said in slight amusement and disbelief, when he said this the others all looked at him accusingly then at each other then all eyes fell on Tammy. "You told him!" They all shouted at her with hurt looks on their faces, Tammy looked at them all equally hurt and confused then at her brother.

Then Tammy's face turned from hurt to anger and she glared at her brother "You butt-head! You listened in on my phone call with Haru last night didn't you!" Tammy shouted. All the Sohmas plus Toji and Tohru turned and looked at Jamal who smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head "well…just for the first hour then I fell asleep" he shrugged. "Oh great…why don't we just put up a billboard!" Kyou snapped sarcastically, "Well let's talk this whole mess over inside" Shigure sighed cheerfully as he walked over and picked up his scaled friend and his clothes. "Actually maybe we should be going now Smooch" Jamal said gesturing to the quickly falling snow on the car, "I don't think you'll be getting anywhere tonight in this mess…why don't you too stay the night?" Yuki offered as they all began to walk into the house. 'Oh my…not only does Tammy-Chan know but now her older…handsome, stylish brother knows about the curse too…oh boy…and Akito and Haa-san will be here in the morning…and he'll be very upset with the news…and this little sleepover' Shigure thought with a smug smirk on his face as he entered the house.

**A/N**: Whoa cliffhanger!! I hope you liked it…I hope the dance wasn't too much…I love it when teachers get drunk…hahaha! In the next chapter we'll have more evil bitchy-ness from Akito…and Akito will clash heads with Toji once again…and maybe Tammy too…and how will Jamal and Akito get along? I was thinking about giving Akito a love interest just to spice up the plot…maybe…Jamal…wow talk about opposites…if you think that's a good or bad idea or have a suggestion on Akito type things for the up coming chapters tell me in your reviews but no flames please and be nice!


	11. Spanish lessonsThe kiss

Wow it's been so long since I wrote but I've been busy working on this damned theatre project on that damned Euripides guy. Well Toji's back and this chapter will hopefully be funnier…and Akito will be making an appearance…wonder what Jamal and Tammy think of the big bad Akito…will they get along…and who's turn is it now to reveal some hidden feelings? **WARNING BAD CURSING AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ GRACIAS! **

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket…yet…but I do own Tammy, Jamal, and Toji.

**Ch.11: Spanish lessons…The Kiss! **

Once everyone had gotten into the house and warmed up a bit with some tea the whole story was explained…again. "Well that makes sense " Jamal said with a nod as Shigure finished the tale of the Sohma curse, Ayame who had changed back awhile ago raised a surprised eyebrow at Jamal "really Jamal-kun?" he asked. Jamal looked at the Sohmas and shrugged sheepishly "not really" he said they all sweat dropped. They had been trying to explain about themselves, the curse, and Tohru and Toji's role in the curse for about an hour and they were getting a little frustrated that he still didn't seem to comprehend. Then Tammy stood up and crawled onto the table and grabbed her brother's shirt in the front and pulled his face close to hers "Mira cabeza mierda when someone of the opposite sex hugs them they turn into los animales de zodiaco, Tohru y Toji son brujas, they are going to romperse el hechizo de los Sohmas…claro?" she hissed as the he nodded and sweat dropped" I get it now…you guys are cursed and T-mo and Tohru are gonna break it ok got it" he laughed nervously. Tohru blushed and Toji was hysterical with laughter as Tammy sat back down in her seat as the Sohma clan looked at the girl strangely, "w-what the hell did you say to him?" Kyou asked in a suspicious voice. Toji was rolling on the floor giggling and Tammy looked at Tohru with an amused glance "it's Spanish…we took it in school back in the States" Tammy sighed.

"I took it in America…its like the new native language over there…all she said was that you guys are cursed by the zodiac spirits and me and Tohru-Chan are here to break it" Toji said as she smoothed out her skirt. The others shrugged "whatever! Anyway I'm bored…let's do something…any ideas?" Shigure asked as he clapped his hands together happily. Everyone looked around clueless until finally Toji got up "oh fine I'll go find a movie or something for us to watch" she sighed as she stepped over Tohru, but then she tripped on Tammy's wig that she had just taken off (the afro one) and body slammed right onto Yuki. "AIIIHH!!" Toji shrieked as she crashed onto Yuki's teal blue pimp suit (owww owww sexy), He fell back onto his back as she lay on top of him. Everyone at the table's breath was caught in their throats as they watched the girl fall but once the two teens thumped to the ground harshly there was a group flinch at the impact.

"Well that was graceful" Jamal snickered as Toji tried to roll off of Yuki's body and stand up but as soon as she tried to get up her skirt tensed and pulled her back onto Yuki's small frame. "Oof!" Yuki huffed as he once again got the wind knocked out of him and slightly crushed his poor little pelvis, "What the hell?" Toji whispered as she pulled herself up and tried to stand again only to come crashing back onto Yuki's body. Yuki hissed as she landed firmly on his pelvis this time straddling his pelvis "Toji-san…do you think that maybe you could stop doing that…it's not exactly pleasant" Yuki sighed painfully as he sat up to face the girl in his lap. The others all snickered at the comment and the now red-faced Tohru and Yuki "Um…Y-Yuki-kun could you unzip your pants" Tohru asked the boy as she looked over to him and Toji. "WHAT!" Toji, Tammy, Jamal, Kyou, and Haru shout in shock at the brown haired girl, Tohru just jumped at their volume and proceeded to look at them in bewilderment while Ayame and Shigure were staring at her with wide eyes and leering grins. Yuki nearly had an asthma attack at hearing this, "H-Honda-san…w-what did you say?" Yuki managed to say between gasps for breath Tohru thought about this for a second then her face turned bright red as she realized what she had just said.

"OH NO!! I didn't mean it like that…it's just…well…y-your zipper on your…pants Yuki-kun…is snagged with Toji-Chan's skirt…and if you un did your zipper…y-you could get the skirt unstuck" Tohru started to babble as she began to spazz. The others let out a sigh of relief as she finally explained her statement, although Shigure and Ayame were a bit disappointed "oh…I get it…hold still Yuki-kun!" Toji declared as she forced her hands onto his zipper and began to hastily undo them. Yuki was in shock as the girl fondled his zipper trying to tug the skirt from it's clutches (A/N: fondle is such a cool word…say it with me now "fondle"…everybody "FONDLE"), he felt his skin prickle and his body heat and squirm under the girls touch. '"Damn! It's still stuck," she groaned. "Let me try" Tammy offered as she knelt down and started pulling on Yuki's pants zipper with little success, "you're doing it wrong let me help" Haru sighed as he crawled over and started to fiddle with Toji's skirt and pull it out of the older boy's zipper. Shigure, Ayame, and Jamal were rolling on the floor laughing at the three teens all pulling at Yuki's pants as the boy began to blush in both annoyance and embarrassment at all the attention his crotch was receiving 'this really must look so very wrong from an outsiders point of view' he thought with a mental sigh. Tohru and Kyou were still at the table, Tohru looked at Kyou and he shrugged "I sure as hell ain't gonna go over there and grope that damn rat's crotch" he scoffed at her as she blushed and sweat dropped.

"That's it! All of you back off I'll get it!" Yuki yelled finally loosing his cool, the others backed away in fear as Yuki took a deep breath and put both hands on Toji's waist and grabbed the sides of her skirt. "When I say go you stand up ok?" he said to Toji who just raised an eyebrow at him as Yuki sighed, "ok GO!" Yuki shouted and with that Toji stood up and Yuki yanked down her poodle skirt. Everyone stared at Toji as she stood before them with the pink skirt crumpled around her bare creamy white legs, her bottom half only covered in a pair of pink bikini briefs that said "Mrs. Bloom" (A/N: I wish I were Mrs. Orlando Bloom then Mrs. Depp then Mrs. Taye Diggs…ect) on the butt part. "Good think I decided against wearing that thong earlier" Toji muttered under her breath as she stepped out of the skirt and started to walk to the stairs "I'll be back in a sec I'm going to go put some pants on my ass is freezing" she shivered and with that ran up the stairs. "I think…there really is a god" Shigure said as he began to cry fake tears of happiness "OW!" he squeaked as he was sent flying across the room compliments of Kyou, Haru, Tammy, and Jamal. Yuki stood up with the skirt still hooked to his pants and sighed "I'll go change too I guess…" he said before walking up the stairs to his room.

Yuki came back down in a few minutes wearing a pair of khakis and one of his Chinese shirt thinger-ma-bobs, Toji was down a few minutes latter carrying an armful of DVDs. "Hey I brought some DVDs for us to watch…hope you don't mind Tohru-Chan I took some of yours too" Toji said as she poured out about 6 DVDs onto the table, everyone looked over the discs with mild interest "Which one?" Ayame asked. "Pick one" Toji said, they all talked it over and decided to watch 'Cruel Intentions' and they all settled in to watch it.

Toji and Tohru were squirming around in their seats uncomfortably "um…it's kind of close in here…eh?" Toji whispered. Then Toji's mouth twisted into a smile and arched her eyebrow "hey…Tohru why don't you sit on Yuki-kun's lap" Toji asked her cousin with an elbow nudge, Tohru looked at the blonde and blushed with a look of panic "just do it before my rib cage impales my lungs" Toji hissed.

Tohru sighed and stood up and walked in front of Yuki "is something wrong Honda-san" he asked as he looked at the flushed slightly jittery looking girl but Tohru just turned her back to him and sat on his lap. Yuki was about to respond but as soon as he felt her sit down on him his words died on his lips. "Um…Toji-Chan thought it was a little too crowed and asked if maybe I would sit…on your lap…I'm sorry I'll move if you'd like…I hope I'm not to heavy" Tohru whispered nervously to Yuki. She was about to get up when Yuki made a bold move and grabbed her waist and pulled her back further onto his lap so that her back was against his torso and his chin rested on her slender white neck. "No I'm fine…I don't mind…that is as long as you're comfortable," Yuki breathed softly into her ear causing shivers to emit down her spine and her cheeks blush. The movie went on and they all laughed their little butt bones off but eventually after about the 3rd movie they fell asleep.

It was about 9 am and the party people were still sleep **DING DONG** the doorbell rang but everyone was practically stone cold asleep (A/N: too much sugar last night…they rode high on the sugar rush then crashed…I know it all to well). Fortunately just as the bell rang Jamal walked out of the bathroom, he heard the noise and sleepily trudged over to the door and opened it "What's up?" he asked in his deep sleepy voice as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. There at the door stood Hatori in his usual suit and lab coat and Akito with the usual all black attire, both of them looked at the tall handsome young man in front of them and shared a look of shock and confusion. "Uh…Is Shigure Sohma here?" Hatori asked trying to recover from the shock, Jamal looked at the doctor then at Akito and eyed the family head up and down and then nodded "oh yeah…they're all still sleep though…come on in I'll wake them up" Jamal smiled and walked back into the living room and the two 'visitors' followed.

When Hatori and Akito reached the room they almost had multiple simultaneous heart attacks at what they saw, Shigure and Ayame were hanging off the recliner drooling. Tohru was asleep still on Yuki's lap with his arms around her waist while Kyou was asleep with Toji's legs on his lap and her head was pressed into Tohru's lap. Haru was on the floor with his head on Tammy's but since she was on her stomach but…she was awake, "Smooch you up too?" Jamal asked her as they entered the room. Tammy slowly tried to roll out from under Haru and laid his head on the ground lightly as she stood up (still wearing the gold halter shirt and hot pants…minus the fro) "yeah…ow he has a hard head…my but hurts like a bit…oh hello who are you" she said dusting her back side off and finally noticing the two strangers. Hatori was startled by the girls flashy ensemble at first but remained in tact Akito however was in shock and upset that all these people…strange people were spending their nights at the Sohma's house without his (her) consent or knowledge.

"I believe I should be asking you two that question…who are you…why are you here?" Akito asked icily as she tried to remain calm, Jamal had sat down on the floor again slightly falling to sleep again "oh…we're friends…now let me guess…**you** must be Akito-san right?" Tammy asked smoothing out her braids and stepping over to Akito who stood about 5 inches taller than her. Akito was surprised and offended by the girl's boldness at approaching him (her), "you're correct…and who are you two" Akito said with a cold smile turning away from Tammy and towards the half sleep Jamal. Tammy saw Akito waiting for his reply and she walked over to him and kicked him in the hip "Damn smooch that hurt…oh what" he said quickly waking back up at the pain. "I'm Tamika Yumi Nagasaki- Clark and this is my brother Jamal Seto Nagasaki-Clark… but you can call me Tammy-Chan and call him…whatever" Tammy shrugged with a kind smile. Akito was less than amused and wanted some quick answers "hmmm…any relation to Seto Nagasaki-san the owner of Nagasaki tech?" Hatori asked out of no where, Jamal turned to the man and smiled "yeah…that's our dad…but we use our mom's maiden name mostly…it's easy for our American friends to handle" Jamal laughed.

There was silence…awkward silence "well…let me wake up the girls…maybe they can get you guys something to eat or whatever" Tammy said trying to fill the silent void. She walked over to Toji and yanked her hair until the girl screeched and rolled off the couch onto Haru, "Levantarse Putas!" she yelled. Tohru's eyes fluttered open as she heard Toji scream and when she moved she woke up Yuki, "huh…wha…Honda-san…" Yuki asked sleepily as Tohru saw who was in the room and shot up to her feet like her ass was on fire. "H-Hello Akito-san" Tohru bowed nervously which made Akito roll his (her) eyes in disgust as soon as Yuki heard the name he and oddly enough Kyou jumped up and sprung awake. Yuki got up so fast he fell over onto Toji and Haru "get off me!" Toji yelled as she shoved Yuki off of her and stood up, " what was that for you idiot!" she hissed as she grabbed Tammy by the shirt. "W-what the hell is going on" kyou asked as he saw Hatori and Akito, "didn't Shigure-san tell you about us coming over" Akito asked dryly without looking at the boy. Yuki and Kyou exchanged glares '_stupid dog…he did that on purpose'_ they thought as they both went over to him and Ayame and knocked the recliner over sending both men rolling into Akito. Akito fell back and was about to crash into a table when Jamal grabbed Akito by the wrists and pulled him (her) into his chest to catch him (her).

Ayame and Shigure both got up with swirls in their eyes and stumbled around trying to find balance. "shorty you ok?" Jamal asked as he looked down into Akito's dark eyes, Akito looked into Jamal's sexy brown eyes and felt himself (herself) shiver at the feeling of his arms around her pressing her to his body '_why is this guy making me feel this way…it feels so…what the hell am I saying!'_ Akito thought as she looked up dumbly into Jamal's face and a slight blush tinted her cheeks. Suddenly Akito came back and went rigid so Jamal backed away a little while Akito looked like she would explode "is she going to be ok?" Jamal asked this made everyone look at Jamal oddly. "How did you know Akito was…" Yuki started to ask but Jamal cut him off "please…when you become an experienced man of the world like me…you can **feel** a real woman" Jamal said huskily looking at Akito who blushed bright red at the comment but then noticed the weird looks the Sohmas were giving him. "Can we please stop talking about Akito's female parts it's making me want to puke!" Kyou whined, Akito heard this and just snapped and quickly turned around and lunged a fist at Kyou, but was stopped as a hand quickly grabbed Akito's fist.

"Get the hell off me" Akito snarled as Tohru now held both her wrists tightly to prevent Akito from striking kyou or anyone else "please…I'm sorry Akito-san but try to calm down" Tohru soothed as she released Akito's wrists. Akito was now thoroughly pissed off now and slapped Tohru across the face hard, "idiotic girl" Akito hissed then quickly Tohru hauled back and slapped Akito back even harder making Akito's head snap to the side upon impact and Akito fell back into Jamal. "Tohru-kun!" Hatori said her name in a scared surprised voice that made the others including Tohru turn to look at him "I…I'm so sorry…A-Akito-san it was an instant reflex I'm very sorry" Tohru babbled on as she began to cry. Jamal held Akito by the shoulders as Akito wiped the spot of blood from her lip "well looks like that conniving cousin of yours has gotten to even you Honda-san… but trust this you will pay" Akito snickered cruelly. Akito grabbed an ashtray that was (convenient) on a near by table and lunged forward to throw it at the back of Tohru's head "I'll teach you to interfere you…" Akito began to scream but was cut off mid sentence as Jamal grabbed Akito's shoulders, spun her around and captured her slightly parted lips in a gentle yet forceful kiss.

Akito was rigid at first but after a few moments she closed her eyes and returned his kiss with a hungry kiss as she cupped her hands to his face. Tammy and Toji were in such a state of shock that they were actually quiet for once (A/N: hallelujah!) and just stared on with gaping mouths and wide eyes. Shigure and Ayame were just standing their grinning like fools while Hatori was in pretty much the same state as Tammy and Toji, Kyou and Haru both turned a shade of green and promptly ran towards the bathroom while Yuki just rolled his eyes into the back of his head and keeled over. Jamal had been a little surprised when Akito began to return his kiss and even began to slip her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss, '_why…why does he make me feel this way…why do I feel so powerless and light hearted around him…like I could melt into his arms…and his lips…wait…what the hell am I doing!' _Akito's thoughts swirled in her head as Jamal pulled her closer and their hands began to roam and explore each other's bodies. Tohru was looking at the others and then back to Jamal and Akito with worried eyes '_wow this is so great for Akito…but..Um…oh my…is his hand going to her…ah I have to stop this!' _Tohru mentally screamed to her self as she brought her fingers to her mouth and Whistled loudly.

The piercing cry of the whistle brought Toji, Tammy, and Hatori out of their trances and even woke Yuki back into consciousness, but Jamal and Akito remained focused on their face sucking activities. Suddenly Hatori cleared his throat very loudly causing Akito and Jamal to both stop what they were doing and Jamal broke apart from Akito's embrace and looked all the shocked/disgusted faces and then looked at Akito. Akito turned to the other Sohmas breathing quite heavily and still very flushed, she narrowed her eyes "What the HELL are you looking at" she snarled at them making them flinch. "Damn I love a forceful woman" Jamal said in a husky voice as he put his lips near Akito's ear, this caused Akito to blush and sent shivers down her spine "erm…I…uh…need to go…bathroom" Akito stammered as she tried to B.S her way out of this awkward situation. With that Akito hurried out of the room to…some place. Everyone was flabbergasted and looked over at Jamal who was smiling smugly "shorty is fine…dang I need to get them digits" Jamal thought out loud as he looked in the direction Akito had left out. Shigure, Ayame and Hatori looked at each other in confusion (A/N: aww they're too old to understand Ebonics) Toji, Tammy, and Tohru all looked at each other starry eyed and let out an audible "Awww! How cute".

Haru and Kyou came stumbling down the stairs clutching their stomachs "what's cute?' Haru asked as they reached the bottom of the steps. Tohru turned and smiled at Kyou and Haru "Akito-san and Jamal-Chan…they're so cute together" Tohru said dreamily, "I think they're in loooooove!" Toji and Tammy sang. All the males in the room shuddered at the sugary sweetness of the girls' voices, "hey…I just met the chick…give me some time" Jamal stammered nervously. Tohru looked at Jamal sadly "time? You weren't worried about time when you were over there playing tonsil hockey with Akito-san" she said with a disapproving tone. Yuki had been quiet all this time and was starting to get a tooth ache from all the sweetness in the room "could we please not talk about Akito…and relationships involving Akito…or Akito's organs" Yuki said as he looked pleadingly over to the 3 older Sohmas. They all stood there silent for a few minutes before Tohru spoke "I hope Akito-san is alright…maybe I should go check on her" Tohru said with a worried look. Hatori looked at Tohru a little warily "maybe you shouldn't go…Akito-san may be a bit unstable right now" Hatori said sternly '_when is Akito not unstable'_ the other Sohmas thought as they sweat dropped. " Well it should be a girl to go talk to her…you know to make it less embarrassing" Toji chimed but Yuki looked at her with a slightly amused face "but maybe not you…remember what happened the last time you and Akito 'talked'" Yuki said to her as she blushed.

"Yes you broke her nose" Hatori reminded her and she shrugged, "I'll talk to her!" Tammy said jumping up in the air and everyone just looked at her oddly. "Well I'm the only other girl in here…I'm not scared of Akito, I never inflicted bodily harm upon her…and Jamal IS my brother…so I should talk to her" Tammy reasoned as she put her hands on her hips. The others couldn't find any plausible reason for her not to go so they all just shrugged and Tammy began to prance off down the hall to Shigure's study where Akito had gone.

Inside the study Akito was facing the window deep in thought '_what was I doing in there…how could I let him get to me like that…he makes me feel…so odd…like I'm floating and I'm safe…god what a great feeling…but why do I even kid myself…no one could ever love a cold… cursed person like me'_ Akito thought as she stared off into the horizon. **CREEK** Akito heard the paper door slide open slowly and someone walked in, _'dear god it's probably that damn Hatori…I don't want to talk to him…he wouldn't understand…he's so cold and boring'_ Akito thought, getting pissed. "What do you want…I'm feel fine" Akito snapped, "Yeah I know that's what my brother said?" a strange female voice giggled as it came closer. '_Who the hell is that…'?_ Akito thought as she began to turn and face the visitor and came face to face with a young caramel skinned girl with dark magenta hair corn rowed back and gold hot pants with a matching halter top. "What are you doing here" Akito asked surprised and a bit impressed that her cousins had sent some strange little girl to check on her " What's up Akito girl…Its Tammy remember…I just came to talk" Tammy grinned as she sat on Shigure's desk.

"About what" Akito asked defensively as she went to try and sit in the nearby chair at the desk, "about Jamal" Tammy said sweetly. Akito blushed and her eyes went wide at the mention of his name and in her flustered-ness Akito missed the seat and fell off the chair with a loud thud '_damn it…my ass hurts' _Akito thought. "You must really like my brother" Tammy said with her head cocked to the side, Akito just rolled her eyes and sighed '_I hate this house'._

TBC

**Translations:** I got these from my Spanish teacher if some of the conjugations are wrong I'm sorry I tried my best…don't flame me!

" Mira, cabeza mierda" ----**_Look, shit-head_**

"Los animales de zodiaco" ----- **_the animals of the zodiac _**

"Toji y Tohru son brujas" -----**_Toji and Tohru are witches _**

" Romperse el hechizo de los Sohmas"-----**_break the curse of the Sohmas_**

"Claro"---**_clear_**

" Levantarse Putas!"----**_Wake up bitches/whores_**

A/N: did you like it? I hope it was fun…I know it's a little shorter than usual but I've been really pressed for time and I hope you like my AkitoXJamal action I almost up-chucked my lunch writing it…but it was also kind of cute in a sick way…poor Yuki fainted…and Kyou and Haru puked…hehehe. I know Akito is really out of Character and girly but I need her to be this way so the story line will play out the way I want it too…what will Akito and Tammy talk about…will they become friends…will Akito and Jamal be crazy in love?? All this answered in the next chapter. I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible…sorry it took so long…tell me what you think….** SEND REVIEWS…BUT PLEASE NO FLAMES I BEG OF YOU!** Lol ok…well I have to go to a party now…woot! Woot! Love you all, The_ Chizz_


	12. Love that blooms over Aspirin

I'm back with more my Toji-licious goodness I hope you enjoy…and a little warning…**Language ahead… and Yuki/Tohru fluffy stuff…possibly some OOC-ness and some Tohru OOC-ness(not like there hasn't been any so far lol) If you don't like it…then don't read it…thank you my love puppets!**

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket I only own Toji, Tammy and Jamal they are all mine muwahaha!

**Chapter 12: Love that blooms over Aspirin!**

"How dare you speak so casually to me…you insolate bitch" Akito snarled trying to evade the question but Tammy just looked at her in mock offense "hey I may be a bitch but I'm not insolate" she retorted. Akito was a little taken aback the response but just preceded to sit down on the chair, "so Akito-san…what was with that…I mean in there with Jamal?" Tammy asked curiously. Akito was getting aggravated with the girl's persistence "that…man in there you mean?" Akito asked trying to seem casual and uninterested. But Tammy could see right through her "yup…the man you practically molested in front of everyone…the man who makes you blush at the mention of his name…yes that man" Tammy smiled teasingly.

Akito didn't know how to react '_should I ignore her...or hit her…no I've already been smacked once today' _Akito pondered as she looked curiously at the girl. "What about him…it's not like anything happened…I was going to put that girl in her place and he stopped me…end of discussion, so you can leave now" Akito waved the girl off with her hand. Tammy just rolled her eyes and sighed "you know you like him…so quit playing hard to get or he might move on" Tammy said. Akito was confused _'what is she trying to do'_ Akito wondered at the girl's intentions "what are you talking about I don't like him…now leave me alone!" Akito hissed icily but Tammy seemed oblivious to her tone. "I know…you need to get out and do something…fun…I mean all you do is sit on your ass all day from what I've heard" Tammy said as she got a sinister twinkle in her eye, Akito looked a little freaked out by it "fun…what is this fun you speak of?" she asked confusedly. Tammy looked at Akito and laughed then she went in one of Shigure's drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on (but she had to roll up the legs because they were huge on her. "What in the name of all that is holy are you doing girl?" Akito asked peeved, Tammy finished putting on the pants and went over to Akito "look chick, you either need to get laid or get out of the house…and since I sure as hell aint going to help you with the first part I'll have to settle for the second" Tammy said sternly to Akito.

Akito was about to resist but Tammy grabbed Akito by her elbow and dragged her out of the study before she could properly throw a bitch fit. Tammy dragged Akito to the hall at the opening of living room where everyone just stared at them, "Tam-Chan where are you going?" Toji asked suspitiously as Tammy and Akito stopped to slip on some shoes. Tammy looked up at Toji while she grabbed a large coat from a coat rack "we're going out to the mall" she said with a quick wink at Akito. "You and Akito are going…" Kyou started, and Akito looked like a deer in headlights "help…" Akito croaked and everyone else shuddered at her voice. Tammy giggled and patted Akito on the back "nice try…but you're going to the mall whether you want to or not and if you don't I swear by my mothers grave you'll be wearing a pink sundress dress with lacey white gloves and a pink parasol with matching mary-janes and a big bow " Tammy hissed dangerously and Akito glared at her in horror as she grabbed Akito and handed her, her own coat. "Wait…that's my coat" Shigure yelled after Tammy as she and Akito walked over to the door, "well…I'm also wearing your pants so…I guess I'll match" she shrugged with a smile. Suddenly Haru decided he had to intervene in the madness "wait…how are you going to get there?" he asked quickly and Tammy stopped then turned to Akito "how am I supposed to know…you're the mastermind behind this kid-napping?" she shrugged sarcastically. Tammy glared at her warningly and then smiled sinisterly as a thought popped into her head, she turned to Hatori and held out her hand calmly "give me your keys please" she said in a kind voice and Hatori just looked at her oddly. "You ask him…he'll listen to you" Tammy said to Akito and Akito looked at her sinisterly "why should I?" Akito asked maliciously, Tammy smiled back at Akito equally sinister "two words…PINK LACE" she said icily. Akito gulped "you wouldn't dare…" Akito started but a glare from Tammy was enough to prove that she would, "Keys…now!" Akito demanded Hatori to give her his key, which he did…why did he do it…. THE CURSE…Akito is their god!

Tammy smirked then took the keys from Akito; Akito looked at Tammy cautiously "um…can you drive?" Akito asked dryly. Tammy just smirked and grabbed her hand "I can now" he said dangling the keys as they rushed out the door, the others just looked at each other afraid to move. Then they heard a car start up and then skid off down the road then they heard a crash, "MY BAD!" yelled a giggling Tammy from outside before the car drove off. Toji sweat dropped and looked at Jamal who was about say something but Hatori cut him off "what the hell just happened…what is she going to do to her…should we follow them?" he asked Toji worriedly yet sternly. Toji just sighed "look they should be fine…she knows what she's doing" Toji laughed nervously, "yeah even if no one else knows what the hell she's doing" Jamal said under his breath.

"So…why don't we go get some breakfast made while we wait for the girls to finish bonding" Toji said as she tried to change the subject and grabbed Tohru's hand. "So lets…Ahhhgg!" she groaned as her eyes snapped shut and her body began to shake uncontrollably and she fell back into Shigure **POOF!** He turned into a dog. "Toji!" Tohru and Kyou yelled as they both went to her side, but as they both knelt down to grab her they butted heads really hard and fell back onto their butts. "I'm so sorry Kyou-kun…I didn't mean to I'm sorry" Tohru pleaded as she rubbed her head, Kyou groaned as his head began to hurt as well "don't worry I'm fine…don't worry" he sighed. "OH SNAP THAT WAS FUNNY!" Toji laughed so hard she began to cry as she sat up and held her stomach, they all looked at her weird as she stood up on her wobbly legs. Toji looked at Tohru and smiled "wow…um a little advice…. stay away from the doors" she smirked. "Right…"Tohru nodded with a nervous smile _'what did she see I wonder…?' _Tohru thought to herself as she helped Kyou up to his feet.

Now it was about 2-o-clock in the afternoon, Tammy and Akito had been gone for over 4 hours and Hatori was seemingly the only one worried as she sat on the couch impatiently sifting through the pages of a magazine. Haru was watching "Moesha" on the T.V in the living room while Shigure was in his study sleeping…um…I mean writing (A/N: yeah ok if you say so) and Yuki was outside tying to salvage his poor frozen vegetables at the secret base. Ayame was in the dining room playing B.S with Toji and Kyou while Tohru was in the kitchen washing dishes. "Two queens" Kyou said casually as he placed two down faced cards on the table and shifted in his seat, Toji saw this and immediately called him on it "B.S!" she yelled across the table. Kyou and Ayame jumped slightly at her volume "What!? You think I'm B.S-ing" he gasped in mock effrontery, Toji just laughed at his 'acting' and turned his cards over revealing them to be a 2 of hearts and an ace. "Busted kitty!" Toji cackled as she leaned over and grabbed Kyou in a headlock and began to give him a big noogie, "hey! Cut it out" Kyou laughed as he tried to wrestle his way out of her grip. Ayame looked at the 'couple' with starry eyes and a wide smile "ah, Young love…so sweet, so innocent…so carefree" he sighed heartily, "OW!" Ayame yelped as a magazine collided with his head "Ayame…shut up" Hatori sighed from the other room. Ayame just sat there pouting while Kyou and Toji continued to wrestle each other mercilessly, Tohru couldn't help but giggle as she heard the laughter from the other room. "They really seem to get along well" Tohru said to herself smiling '_I'm so happy for Kyou-kun and Toji-Chan…they're both such wonderful people…I'm so glad they found each other'_ Tohru though humming to herself.

'_Man…it's so cold out here…my poor garden'_ Yuki though as he trudged up the front steps to the house pushing the front door open. Yuki slipped off his shoes and coat still shivering from the cold air outside as he closed the door behind him leaving it slightly open, "I'm going to go take a warm shower" Yuki mumbled as he passed Hatori on his way to the stairs. Hatori just grunted and returned to his new magazine (A/N: he threw the old one at Ayame…poor baby), as Yuki passed the opening to the dining room he saw Toji and kyou laughing and hitting each other _'stupid cat…he sure looks happy though'_ Yuki shook his head and smirked as he went up to the bathroom. On his way upstairs Yuki passed Jamal coming out of Tohru and Tammy's room with something "what's poppin' Yuki?" he said as he walked down the stairs. _'What was he doing in Honda-san's room…'_ Yuki thought as he watched the man jog down the steps and into the living room. "Hey what's up Hatori-san…it's really quiet in here…so I'm guessing Smooch and Akito aren't back" he shrugged as he looked around the room and Hatori just grunted.

"Hey Where is everyone?" Jamal called out making Hatori shutter at his volume, just then Toji and Kyou walked into the room with Ayame trailing behind "What's wrong" Toji asked as she stopped in front of him. Jamal smiled at Toji and Kyou when he noticed that they were holding hands "well…you two look comfortable" he smirked as he eyed Kyou with a protective glare. Kyou blushed and whipped his hand from Toji's as Tohru entered the room just in time to break the tension "did I just hear a car pull up?" she asked oblivious to what was going on. Suddenly the front door swung open and the group was greeted by a grand round of giggles "You are so dumb…hahaha…I cant believe you said that…a BF!" came Tammy's loud giddy voice as she and Akito entered the room with about 4 large shopping bags. "But seriously that guy was pissed…" Akito said trying to choke back laughter, '_oh my god…Akito is laughing…that is so scary'_ Haru, Kyou, Toji, Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure all thought at the same time as they stared at the Sohma leader. "Oh hey guys…Yo, we was seriously geekin' out at the mall…Akito has problems man" Tammy said laughing as she sat down with Akito. "Akito-san…what happened…you seem different…are you well…what did she do to you" Hatori began to interrogate Akito as the clan head calmed down. Akito looked Hatori in annoyance "we went out that is all you need to know" Akito spat back at him icily, '_guess the old Akito's back'_ Shigure thought with a sweat drop. "Well I'm glad you guys had fun," Tohru said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together (A/N: that's right Tohru ease the tension…good job!) Akito looked at Tohru and rolled her eyes "why the hell are you always so damn chipper Honda-san?" Akito asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Tohru smiled meekly and shrugged while Tammy hit Akito on the back of the head "what did I say about being nicer to people Aki-Chan?" Tammy said with a sigh. Akito hissed in pain as she held her now throbbing head and gave Tammy a death glare that could've made an onion cry, "I'm sorry for acting bitchy…but seriously you act so nice all the time it's rather sickening" Akito said to Tohru as she sighed in defeat.

Tohru and the others all seemed equally surprised…Akito just apologized…that was weird, "um…ok I'll try to be less nice" Tohru said unsurely. "Wow…this is really becoming an Oprah moment now isn't it" Jamal said sarcastically trying desperately to break the silence, Akito, Tammy, Toji, and Hatori glared at him with a 'dude-that-is-so-not-funny' kind of look and he just shrugged it off. Just then Akito let a loud "eep!" as she looked at her watch (A/N: its new…she got it at the mall…Akito eeped? That's just wrong) "Hatori…. its time we return to the main house it is almost three-o-clock" Akito said to Hatori with an urgency. Hatori looked at the young Sohma head and bowed respectively "if you wish Akito-san…we will leave now" he said monotone. With that Hatori said his goodbyes and got on his coat, "oh here Aki-Chan you almost left your stuff" said as she handed two of the large 4 bags they had just carried in to Akito. Akito took the bags from the girl and smiled "thanks…for everything Tammy-Chan you're the best" Akito said softly to the girl so that only she could here it and Tammy smiled. "Well goodbye!" Akito said cheerily as she waved to the room full of bewildered people, just as she did that Jamal grabbed her waving hand and leaned down to kiss her hand. As Jamal kissed her hand Akito's eyes bugged out and she blushed a few shades of red as she looked up into his eyes as he now stood up straight. He looked down at Akito and smiled "it was a pleasure to meet you Akito-san…I hope that you will soon once again grace me with your presence" he said in a low seductive voice. Akito just nodded stupidly and mumbled something incoherently that was supposed to be "thanks good bye".

Akito then pulled her hand back to her side and tried to gracefully walk to the front door holding her two bags, well it was more like Akito stumbled awkwardly out of the room trying to play it cool but failing miserably…oh well call it what you want. Haru and Kyou turned green again "damn it…bathroom" They mumbled before rushing up the stairs again, "hey Aki-Chan…call me later?" Tammy called after Akito as the clan leader hurried out the door. "M'kay!" was the only response as Akito found her way into the car and Hatori prepared to drive off…which he did. After they were gone Kyou and Haru returned from the bathroom again just as Toji started to speak "why was she in such a damn hurry?" the blonde asked as she walked up to Tammy. Tammy just smiled and shrugged "well…'Yu-Gi-Oh' comes on at 4" Tammy said nonchalantly. The Sohmas looked at Tammy as if she had just told them the most shocking thing ever, "oh yeah I forgot…and they're back to back episodes!" Haru said randomly excited. Shigure and Ayame chuckled and ran out of the room…somewhere (A/n: you…really…really don't want to know) "um…that was different…ugg I'm getting a headache…damn" Toji sighed painfully as she held her forehead lightly and closed her eyes. Suddenly Jamal's cell phone started to go off with the ring tone extremely loud. **_So I'm out side of the club and you think I'm a puuuuuuuuunk! So I go to my loaded tech 9 off in the truuuuuunk! I told that motha fer I aint Neva scared east side._** (A/N: this is part of a song called "Neva Scared" by bone crusher)

Jamal pulled his phone out of his pocket an flipped it open "Hello…what's up man…. for real…Yo, what was you doin' up in there…oh snap…for real…you did…yeah that my home girl T-mo and her cuz…yeah baby girl was get in' crunk…for real…when…. I'll ask…I'll hit you back later…aright holla at her for me ok…yeah…one" Jamal hung up the phone. Jamal went over to Tammy and draped his arm around her shoulders and did the same to Tammy pulling them into a small huddle to converse, "Oh I'll get you some Aspirin from the bathroom" Tohru volunteered as she began to feel awkward as they all talked in secret and Kyou and Haru were watching the T.V again. Tohru went upstairs quickly and began to walk to the bathroom, just as she was entering the hall Yuki turned off the water and dried his self off a bit before wrapping the towel around his waist and stepping out of the shower. Yuki slowly put on the medallion he had taken off pre-shower and he turned around to put up his products (shampoo, body gel) back in the shower, at that same moment Tohru opened up the bathroom door slowly facing the door and pulled it a little bit till it was closed. Tohru turned around as she walked over to the steam-fogged mirror on the cabinet and opened it up to get the aspirin. "I wonder why it's so steamy in here?" Tohru thought out loud as she grabbed the aspirin and wiped some dew from her forehead. "H-Honda-san!?" a very stunned/embarrassed Yuki asked surprised as he turned around to see her standing at the sink.

Tohru's body went rigid and she froze '_oh my god…was that who I think it was…oh please that be my imagined that'_ Tohru thought as she began to shiver nervously and reached her hand up to the cabinet and wiped the fog from the mirror and looked up. Yuki stood there frozen as he saw Tohru look at him quickly in the mirror then snap around to face him. She stared into his eyes unflinching as they both seemed frozen '_what is she doing…why cant I move…this is so embarrassing…her eyes it's like I'm lost in those beautiful cerulean orbs…I feel so vulnerable under their gaze…so naked…wait I AM naked!'_ Yuki thought as he stared back at her. Suddenly he was brought back to reality as Tohru's gaze shifted uncomfortably from his eyes downward and she blushed bright red and snapped her hands over her eyes, dropping the aspirin bottle. "I'M SO SORRY!" Tohru wailed as she stumbled backwards trying to find the doorknob with her eyes covered. Yuki's attention was now on the fallen aspirin bottle, he walked over to where Tohru was standing and picked up the bottle "Here you dropped this" he said awkwardly as he held out the bottle but she still had a hand over her eyes "thank you…. I'm sorry I should have knocked!" she said nervously. But as she stepped back to find the door she slipped on the rug under her feet and startled to fall forward "Honda-san!" Yuki called as he caught her mid-fall. She uncovered her eyes and looked up at Yuki as he held her in his arms "t-thank you…Yuki-kun" she said softly as she lowered her eyes and blushed at the feeling of his bare chest and arms against her.

Yuki looked down at her and smiled as he looked at her blushing face _'She's so cute when she gets all flustered…and her hair gets all mussed up and falls into her face…she's so beautiful…maybe that's why i…love her'_ Yuki thought as he reached up a hand from around her waist and brushed a strand of hair from her face behind her ear. Tohru tilted her head upward at the wet touch of his hand to her burning cheek and looked up into his majestic purple orbs, finding herself once again lost in his eyes '_him holding me…feels so right…his eyes…his lips look so…soft…'_ Tohru's thoughts swirled around almost incoherently. Without realizing it Tohru leaned up slowly closing her eyes as she placed a gentle almost feather like kiss on Yuki's lips, Yuki's eyes widened in surprise and he let a small gasp escape his lips. Tohru felt his body tense a bit and she quickly withdrew her lips from his taking a step back from him and looked down embarrassedly '_I'm such an idiot…why did I do that…he probably thinks I'm pathetic now…the way he reacted…I can tell…he doesn't like me…I should have never tried'_ Tohru thought as she bit her trembling lip trying not to cry.

Yuki was still in shock at what happened he couldn't believe it his heart was doing flip flops '_she…she kissed me…I cant believe it! Maybe she…does feel the same way about me…as I do her'_ Yuki thought excitedly. But then he looked down at her again and noticed her embarrassed/ hurt expression and suddenly he felt his heart wrench '_oh no…what have I done…oh god I was so shocked when she kissed me…I didn't mean to freeze like that…she must think I've rejected her or something…oh god what do I do'_ he thought panicked as she started to turn to the door. "Honda-san…" Yuki called softly causing her to stop and turn around as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes against her will, Yuki took a step forward and reached out a finger to wipe her tears away "Y-Yuki-kun?" she asked timidly. Yuki wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his body and took his free hand to lift up her chin towards his face and he leaned down to her level and brought his lips to her ear "I…I l-love you" he whispered. Tohru's breath caught in her throat as the words sent a shiver down her body when his warm breath caressed her neck, she closed her eyes as he lightly traced a trail with his lips from her neck upward. "Yuki-kun…I-I" Tohru tried to speak but was cut off as Yuki captured her lips in a gentle yet firm kiss, Tohru didn't hesitate to kiss back as she wrapped her arms over his neck and slowly ran a small hand through his wet silky hair.

After a few seconds Yuki lightly licked her bottom lip begging entrance to her mouth and she granted it to him, Yuki's tongue gently caressed her own as it explore her mouth and taste her. Tohru felt his heart beat wildly against her chest in rhythm with her own heart, as Yuki deepened the kiss Tohru found herself being backed against the door of the bathroom as Yuki's hands slid through her hair. Tohru caressed his warm slick back with her hands as she slid her nimble fingers between and over his shoulder blades making Yuki release a small muffled moan into her mouth. "Where did she go…she's going to be so pumped when she hears the news!" came the voice of a loud over excited Toji from downstairs, "I'll get her…she's in the bathroom getting aspirin right? What is taking so long?" Jamal called to Toji as he walked down the upstairs hallway. Just as Yuki and Tohru were becoming quite acquainted with the bathroom door Tohru felt the doorknob jiggle, '_uh-oh!'_ Yuki and Tohru both thought as their eyes snapped open at the same time Jamal opened the door. **THUMP!** "Oh damn!" "ACK!" Toji, Tammy, Haru, and Kyou heard a chorus of loud crashes and yelps, "What the hell was that!?" Haru, Tammy and kyou all exclaimed at the same time.

"Yo, I'm so sorry…I-I didn't know ya'll were…um…busy" Jamal snickered as he sat up with Tohru's chest lying across his legs and Yuki directly on top of her…still only clad in a bath towel. "SEE I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM THOSE DOORS YOU NAUGHTY GIRL!" Toji yelled from downstairs in a 'I-told-you-so' sort of voice that made Tohru blush a bright red '_so that's what she saw in her vision…how embarrassing'_ Tohru thought as she looked up to see Yuki slowly pulling himself of her while re adjusting his towel. Tohru stood up slowly and smoothed out her skirt "oh…anyway we needed to talk to you about something its important" Jamal said doing a total topic switch and jumping to his feet grabbing Tohru's hand. Tohru looked up at Yuki and blushed as did he "lets go" Jamal said as he dragged her down the steps and Yuki went to go get dressed. Once Jamal and Tohru had gotten downstairs and entered the room where the other's were, they all (except for Toji) gave Tohru scrutinizing glances "what happened up there?" Kyou asked her. Tohru blushed and looked away while Jamal and Toji exchanged looks "why don't you ask Yuki" Toji suggested and Jamal snickered, Kyou was suspicious but didn't press the issue.

"Well what is it you wanted to tell me?" Tohru asked trying to change the subject, it apparently worked because Tammy, Toji, and Jamal suddenly brightened a bit remembering their news. "Tohru we got some exciting news" Toji said with a gleam in her eye "Jamal's friend saw our little performance at the dance yesterday…he liked us and wants us to perform at his school's annual winter ball in 2 weeks" Toji finished. Tohru seemed a little stunned at first, but seemed to be excited by the idea "oh wow that's so kind of him…but what would we do?" Tohru asked interested. "Well we don't have to do anything like try to write songs or anything…he said to do some covers of other songs…you know sing…maybe some dancing…well mostly for you Tohru-Chan…so will you do it?" Tammy asked as she bounced slightly on her heels in excitement. Tohru blushed slightly and looked around with an excited smile mirroring the smiles of the two other girls, "that sounds like so much fun…of course I'll do it" Tohru said with a smile and shrug as both other girls squealed and hugged her as well as Jamal. Tohru was finally released from the giggling girls as Yuki came down the stairs dressed in some random Chinese style shirt and some slacks "what's going on?" he asked as he caught the end of all the squealing.

When he came into the room he looked at Tohru and couldn't help smiling as he remembered that just a little while ago they had kissed and he had confessed his love to her. **BEEP! BEEP!** Toji's watch peeped and she brought the watch to her face to examine it and her smile faded "it's 3:50…only 10 more minutes before the medallions wear off and you guys will be affected by the curse again" Toji said with a sad look. Yuki, Kyou and Haru all looked rather disappointed as did the girls but Jamal didn't really care so he went off into the kitchen to get a soda. "Might as well make the most of it…it could be at least a week before you have this sort of freedom again?" Tammy said as she grabbed Haru by the collar and dragged him off somewhere as everyone else sweat dropped. Toji grabbed Kyou and went to cuddle on the couch "don't worry this wont be the last time…just another week or so and we'll figure it out…and then you'll all be free" Toji whispered in Kyou's ear as she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around him. Kyou smiled down sadly at her and kissed the top of her head and wrapped her in his arms "don't worry so much about it" he said softly.

Yuki and Tohru somehow found their way in the hallway alone and a silence drifted over them, both wanted to do or say something…anything meaningful but both were to afraid of offending the other by going first. "This is stupid" Yuki sighed after a while and Tohru looked up at him confused, Yuki smiled at her and quickly grabbed her into a tight embrace. Tohru didn't hesitate to hug him back and was content to just hold him "I-I wish I could just hold you like this…forever" Yuki whispered to her as he rested his chin on her head. Tohru felt herself grow weak in Yuki's arms once again "after we break the curse…maybe you will be able to" Tohru whispered back, Yuki was a little taken aback at her statement but not at all displeased. After a few more minutes had passed Tohru pulled away slightly and Yuki looked down at her with a questioning look. Tohru leaned upward and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips which Yuki returned happily until finally they broke the kiss for breath "Yuki-kun…" Tohru started as she lay in his arms.** POOF! ** All to soon that familiar cloud of lavender smoke appeared and Tohru found herself on the floor in a pile of Yuki's clothes and in her hands a small grey rat.

The rat looked (A/N: if its possible for rats to display emotions) sadly up at Tohru who simply looked down at the rat and smiled with a small blush gracing her cheeks. "Well now we know that the medallions have worn off," Yuki sighed sarcastically as he looked up again at Tohru. Tohru let out a small giggle "Yuki-kun…I…I love you" Tohru said softly to him as she brought his tiny body up to her face and kissed hid little furry head. If rats could blush Yuki would have looked like a friggin tomato, but he was happy that he got to hold her once…and that he loved her and she him. **POOF!** Came another pop from the living room followed by an angry "Damn!" and a string of giggles "awww…you're such a cute little bitty kitty" Toji teased from the living room. "Shut up!" Kyou yelled at her and there was more laughing **POOF**! There was another far off sounding pop. "Dude you're a cow!" Tammy yelled excitedly from the distance "no shit Sherlock!" came Haru's voice sounding a bit pissed…a little too pissed could it be… "Black Haru…in Cow form?!" Kyou and Yuki both thought out loud as they heard a scream and the walls began to shake with the sound of heavy hoofs hitting the wood. "STAMPEDE!" Tammy yelled as she came running down the hall. WTF?

TBC

A/N: Hey hope you liked it…I tried to show less Akito/Jamal-ness since everyone has SUCH a problem with it. I added a little Yuki/Tohru in there since I hadn't done that in awhile…next chapter will include more fluff between the couples…a brief encounter with a crazy cow (black Haru in cow form). Also Toji and Tohru will practice a little magic to prepare for their great attempt to break the curse…will they be able to do it? I hope it was ok I've never written any love/fluffy romantic crap before so I hope the thing with Yuki and Tohru was good…send me reviews and if you like it I might add more romance…and I will be bringing back the songs in my chapters…especially with the performance the three girls will be preparing for…I was thinking of a destiny's child song or 3LW because there's three of them and 3 members in those two groups…. what do you think give me suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW…BUT NO FLAMES TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!! –Luv ya the chizz


	13. A game, A brat, A vision, A power

Looking at my Gucci it's about that time…. Toji time! Thanks to all that sent in their votes…Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been sick…really sick and haven't done much of anything computer related but finally I have! Now, I did say the first option to get 5 votes won and I have 5 votes for truth or dare first! So here it is…I hope you like it there will be some music…maybe you have to wait and see but I'll do my best to make u smile…you can take that to the bank and cash it baby! Also in this chapter there will be violence…funny violence…mostly due to… gasp! Tohru…. looks like her and Haru have more in common than we think…now… cough:Toji's fault:Cough 

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits basket…I cant afford it I'm broke as a joke. And I don't own any of the songs I use.

"**_lyrics"_**- these are lyrics to songs

**Ch.13: A game, A brat, A vision, A power**

It was about 6:00 in the afternoon and all was fairly quiet after Haru had gone white again and transformed back. Tammy and Jamal had left about a half hour ago and taken Haru with them to drop him off at the main house, Ayame had also left a while ago…something about an appointment for a bachelor party fitting. So the remaining teens decided to sit around and play cards…but it was getting old fast "hey…this is boring like whoa so lets do something different" Toji yawned as she put her cards down. Yuki and Kyou looked a little bored as they shrugged an answer to the girl, "I know…lets…um play truth or dare" Tohru suggested and the boys just shrugged again. Toji however got up to her feet suddenly with a mischievous grin and she headed for the kitchen "sounds good…I'll be right back" she said with a sly smirk. **KNOCK! KNOCK! **"Oh I'll get it!" Tohru said quickly as she jumped up to answer the door "Tohru be care…" Kyou started to say but was cut off by the sound of a loud thump, "Honda-san?" Yuki asked worriedly as he turned to the direction she left from "I'm ok" she giggled nervously as she stood back up and dusted off her dress. Tohru straightened her hair out with her hand as she opened the door "it's about time…we _could_ have frozen to death out here" came a slightly irritated young male voice. "H-Hiro be nice…" came a soft female voice "Kisa! Hiro-san!" Tohru said with a bright smile as she hugged the small girl at the door and the boy just glared at them.

Tohru stepped aside to let the two children pass her "Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun are in the dining room" she called after the kids as they walked through the house to the dining room. Tohru locked up the door and followed the two kids "what the hell is that little punk doing here!" Kyou asked as he glared at Hiro "it's nice to see you to cat…and it's really none of your business" Hiro replied in mock sweetness. "Oh, Hiro-san…Kisa-Chan we were just going to play a game of truth or dare…would you like to join us?" Tohru asked cheerfully as she gestured for the two kids to sit. Hiro rolled his eyes at her in disgust and sat down "no…we were just planning on sitting around here all day staring at the walls…stupid woman" Hiro muttered bitterly at Tohru. Kisa lightly tugged on the boy's sleeve in a reprimanding manner but Tohru just smiled nervously "um…sorry Hiro-san" she said to him, Kyou and Yuki glared at Hiro threateningly and the boy merely smiled smugly. "Ok you little pansies lets get this game on the road!" Toji declared as she skipped into the dining room holding a coke bottle filled with a glowing blue liquid, she stopped when she saw the two new additions to the room. "Who is this?" Hiro asked as he eyed the strange girl '_she looks familiar…what's with the pink streaks'_ Hiro thought, "oh Toji-Chan these are two other Sohmas Hiro and Kisa Sohma" Tohru told her cousin cheerfully. Kisa bowed shyly and Hiro just glared "well hey there…I'm Toji Motosuwa…hey, are you two part of the zodiac?" Toji said as she sat beside Kyou and Tohru while brushing a strand of pink and blonde hair behind her ear.

Hiro and Kisa both froze and stared at the girl "so you must be _her _cousin…the one with the so called '_powers'_ huh?" Hiro asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the older girl. Toji smiled smugly "well I see my reputation proceeds me…yes I am…so are we going to start this game or not?" Toji asked impatiently as she unscrewed the top to the bottle she carried. "So who wants to take the first sip?" Toji asked daringly and they all looked at her oddly "I'm not drinking that crap it might be poison!" Hiro scoffed, Toji bonked Hiro on the head "it's not poison you dip stick it's a truth potion" Toji pointed out as if it were the most normal thing in the world. Everyone just stared blankly at the blonde "w-why do you have a truth potion?" Kisa asked quietly, Toji noticed the girl's uneasiness and smiled at her reassuringly "I thought it'd make the game more interesting…this way when someone chooses truth…the truth spell will insure that we get the full truth…so how about it…. unless you're afraid to tell the truth?" Toji asked challengingly. Immediately Kyou rose to the occasion "I'm not afraid…I'm in!" he declared giving Toji a playful grin, which she returned, "I'm game" Yuki sighed and Tohru nodded in agreement. "Well…" Toji prompted the younger set "um…I'd like to play as well" Kisa said shyly and Hiro huffed annoyed "fine…I guess I'm in to…but you have to drink it first…just to be safe" Hiro said suspiciously to Toji who simply rolled her eyes.

Toji took a swig of the blue liquid and winced slightly at the taste "so…what was it like did it work?" Yuki asked cautiously, "tasted bad sake" Toji said as she passed the bottle to Tohru. Tohru closed her eyes and took a sip from it as well and flinched as she pulled the bottle from her lips and passed it to Kisa who grabbed the bottle gingerly and took a sip "tastes weird" Kisa said as she passed it to Hiro. Hiro huffed and took a gulp of it and swallowed it hard "gross…" he muttered as he shoved the bottle towards Yuki, Yuki rolled his eyes tiredly and took a swig as well then passed it to Kyou who chugged the last little bit of the liquid. "There all done…now the book says it will last for about an hour or two …but there may be some side effects" Toji said as she lay the bottle on the table, "what kind of side effects Toji-Chan?" Tohru asked unsurely as Toji spun the bottle. "The book said that it could cause some personality defects…that's all" Toji said under her breath so no one heard her as the bottle slowly stopped on Kisa, "ok Kisa-Chan…truth or dare?" Toji asked. Kisa looked around nervously for awhile "um…dare" Kisa gulped bravely and Toji smiled at her "aw don't worry I wont make you do anything too horrible…let's see I dare you to…steal a pair of Shigure-san's underwear and wear it on your head until your next turn…clean underwear please" Toji said with a smirk. "That's sick!" Hiro protested and Toji merely stuck out her tongue at him (A/n: really mature eh?) "I'll be right back…"Kisa said softly as she stood up and headed towards Shigure's room (god help her).

After a few minutes Kisa returned with her face slightly flushed and her hands laced in front of her "where are the underwear?" Kyou asked curiously, Kisa turned bright red "um…I couldn't find any so I asked grandpa Shigure and he told me…. that he doesn't wear underwear" Kisa said quietly. The others all visibly paled and grimaced at the comment "wow…I really could have lived a long happy life not knowing that" Yuki said as he shook in disgust at the thought, "well my turn" Kisa said brightly. Kisa spun the bottle and it landed on Kyou "oh…Kyou t-truth or dare?" Kisa asked the hotheaded teen, Kyou shrugged "dare I guess" he muttered. Kisa thought for a moment then she got an idea "I dare you to hug Yuki" Kisa blurted out then quickly covered her mouth, "OH HELL NO!" Kyou protested. "I cant believe I said that out loud" Kisa cringed with embarrassment "it's the truth potion" Toji reminded her, "well go on…do your dare…hug him" Hiro smirked at Kyou. Kyou scoffed and turned away "what's the matter afraid kitty…I mean it's just a hug…but if you aren't secure enough in your masculinity then its perfectly understandable" Hiro said smugly.

Kyou turned red with rage "fine you little brat!" he snarled and he got up walked over to Yuki and grabbed him in a quick tight hug then unceremoniously pushed the darker haired teen away "there happy?" Kyou snapped. The girls all giggled at Yuki and Kyou's discomfort with being so close "if I wasn't paralyzed with disgust right now I'd bash your head into the ground" Yuki blurted out coldly as he dusted himself off. "My turn" Kyou mumbled as he spun the bottle and it landed on Toji. "Ok…truth or dare" Kyou asked her calmly, "truth." Toji replied calmly. "Ok…why are you always so loud and in people's face?" Kyou asked teasingly, "because I don't give a damn what people think about me and I hate phonies so I always tell it like it is…I express my feelings openly because life is to short to spend it worrying about what people think of you and blocking yourself off from others" Toji said in one breath. Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor '_whoa…she was actually serious…and insightful_' they all thought as they watched the girl hold her serious composure, then Toji got a look a look on her face like she was going to say something and she put a finger up in the air "yes…what is it?" Tohru asked her cousin. But when Toji opened her mouth all that came out was a house shaking belch, "s'cuse me" Toji shrugged and everyone sweat dropped "and here I thought you were going to say something profound" Hiro said sarcastically.

"Well that burp sure as hell sounded profoundly disgusting" Tohru snapped without realizing it then she quickly squeaked and snapped her lips shut. "Honda-san are you ok?" Yuki said as he put a hand on her shoulder, Tohru looked up at him and suddenly blushed a deep red. "Yes…urm…sorry" Tohru said as she brought a hand to her face "I'm ok…sorry for snapping at you Toji-Chan…it's the truth spell…I couldn't control my mouth…sorry" she said as she smiled apologetically to her cousin. "Why do you have to be so polite all the time…I mean it's not like you hit her or anything" Hiro snapped, "Hiro leave Sissy alone" Kisa whined softly to the boy. "Yeah you little brat leave her alone" Toji warned the boy and Hiro turned to her and smirked "and what are you going to do about it? You wouldn't dare hit me" Hiro smirked, testing this new girl's limits. Toji stood up and walked over to Hiro "do you really want to take that chance?" she asked sweetly as she towered over the young boy, Hiro would have kept quiet for fear of pushing the girl further but the truth potion gave his mouth a mind of it's own. "Oh what are you going to do spank me…I'd like to see you try you stupid wench" Hiro blurted out, "Hiro-san please stop" Tohru begged as she tried to stand between her cousin and the boy.

"Hiro…please" Yuki sighed agitatedly "oh mind your business for once!" Hiro snapped at his older cousin "Hiro!" Kisa and Tohru yelled at the same time. Toji was fighting the urge to slap the little child "please stop fighting Hiro-san" Tohru asked the boy softly, "oh please…what are you gonna do" Hiro teased with a smirk. "That's it!" Tohru shouted irritably as she turned to face him. "I've had all I can take of your attitude Hiro Sohma!" Tohru seethed as she put her hands on her hips and stared at the shocked young boy. "You think that you're so smart…and so clever when all you do is act like a little brat and belittle others simply to bring up your own self esteem so you don't have to deal with own imperfections and feelings and self pity!" Tohru hissed at him.

The others were completely stunned…even Hiro was speechless for once "you better get your act together young man and start treating others with respect" Tohru said calmly as Toji stood beside her and took a similar stance. "Yeah or one day you'll mouth off to the wrong person and you get knocked the hell out!" Toji smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest, "yeah? Like who?" Hiro said as he found his voice and stood in front of the two girls. Toji grabbed Hiro by the collar of his shirt and pulled him off of the ground and right up to her face "like me kid…and if you try to start something with me I'll kick your ass and hand it to you on a silver platter" Toji cooed cruelly. Hiro paled as he fidgeted in Toji's grasp "y-yes ma'am" he croaked nervously and Toji smiled then dropped him to the floor "good boy" she patted his head gently. "Whoa…" was the only intelligent response from Kyou and Yuki, Toji and Tohru looked at each other then shrugged and sat back down "so where were we…" Toji contemplated.

"Oh yeah" Toji suddenly seemed to remember "it was my turn…um ok," she said as she spun the bottle and it landed on…Tohru! Toji smiled and wriggled her eyebrow "ok truth or dare Kitty-Chan?" she asked sweetly and Tohru thought for a minute before deciding it was easier to choose dare "um dare" Tohru said unsurely. Toji smiled sinisterly "ok…I dare you to sing a song…to…Yuki-kun!" Toji announced and Kyou and Hiro snickered while Kisa smiled encouragingly at Tohru and Yuki just looked at Toji as if to say "WTF". "Say what?" Yuki and Tohru both asked at the same time making them stop and look at each other before blushing and turning away which of course made it all the more enjoyable for Toji "sing a song to Yuki-kun" Toji said as she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled smugly. Tohru suddenly began to sweat nervously "um…you know I don't really know that many songs…and I'm no good at singing" Tohru protested, "oh please…I've heard you sing before…you have a great voice and you don't have to sing a whole song just like the 1st verse and chorus…ok" Toji said and Tohru just bowed her head in defeat "ok…" she whispered.

Tohru stood up and took in some deep breaths before beginning, she looked over at Toji with one last pleading stare before she closed her eyes and began to sing. Tohru kept her eyes closed as she sang out in a soft silky alto-soprano voice with a lovely vibrato (A/N: sorry bout that…6 years of chorus class…Soprano all the way baby!).

"**_When I first saw you I already knew, there was something inside of you. Something I thought that I would never find…angel of mine. I look at you looking at me, now I know why they say the best things are free…I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine…angel of mine! How you changed my world you'll never know, I'm different now…you helped me groOoOoOow! You came into my life sent from above; when I lost all hope you showed me love. I'm checking for you boy, you're right on time…angel of mine!" _**Tohru finished up her last note with a soulful low vibrato and

Then as she stopped she opened her eyes back up and began to blush as she saw the stunned faces of her friends.

"That was beautiful sissy" Kisa cried out happily "yeah…it actually wasn't horrible" Hiro smirked, the other two Sohmas were having trouble finding their voice at the moment so Tohru just shrugged and sat back down. "Very nice cuz… I love the song choice…very appropriate for your 'audience" Toji said with a wink as she slapped Yuki on the back making him choke. "Um…thank you…so I guess it's my turn" Tohru said as she shyly took the bottle and spun it.

**1 hour later**

After that the group of kids played cards and watched a little T.V before Hatori came over latter to pick the two youngest Sohmas up. "Bye Sissy" Kisa smiled as she hugged Tohru one last time "bye Toji-nee" Kisa said as she hugged the other girl. Then Kisa went and hugged Shigure and Yuki and waved at Kyou (she's a little uncomfortable around him). Hiro just shrugged "bye…I guess" he muttered as he turned to leave but Toji ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck and gave him a big noogie "ah! Get the hell off me!" Hiro yelled as the girl rubbed her fist into his hair. Then Toji let him go and waved at him "well bye bye little one!" she said in a baby voice, Hiro stood there all flustered and pissed "come along Hiro-kun" Hatori told the boy as he tried to hide a smirk. "Your not the boss of me" Hiro said with a sly smirk towards the older man and Hatori sighed '_here we go again…this could take a while_' He thought as he looked at the boy. But when Hatori and Hiro looked back at the other Sohmas Toji had her arms crossed and she stepped up to Hiro and bent down until their noses were only a few inches apart and she smirked. "MOVE IT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs and Hiro jumped up and ran out of the house, everyone had a look of slight fear and shell shock as they turned to gawk at Toji. She simply shrugged and smiled "what can I say…. i have a way with children" she said dreamily and the Sohmas all sweat dropped.

"Do _you_ even plan on having children?" Kyou asked sarcastically but Toji simply giggled "why are you offering to let me bear your children Kyou-koi" Toji asked teasingly as she grabbed his hand. Suddenly she felt s sharp pain shoot through her body and into her head as she snapped her eyes shut and gasped, collapsing onto the floor in a fit of violent shivers. "Toji!" Kyou called out to her as he kneeled over her shaking her shoulders to try and wake her, Toji's eyes flickered open for a moment "no…break…br-bracelet…Tohru…" she murmured before she blacked out.

**In the girl's room**

Toji blinked slightly as she felt something cold on her head "what…" she asked stupidly as she sat her self up in the bed but she quickly regretted it as she felt a sharp pain in her temples. "Damn…" she hissed as she held a hand against the clot on her forehead "you shouldn't move so quickly you could get dizzy" Hatori said dully as he wrapped some cloth bandaging around her left palm. "Yo…I feel like I just woke up after a frat party…serious hangover," she said

Jokingly as she leaned against the head board and saw that Hatori, Shigure, Kyou, Yuki and the two little ones were around her bed. "Whoa…I knew the vision felt real…but…I never imagined how much…" Toji said as she examined her badly bleeding seemingly burnt palm and arm, "That's never happened before…what did you see" Tohru asked as she sat on her bead close by Toji. Toji looked around the room and her head stopped at Kyou "that bracelet… that's what I saw" she said as she gestured for Kyou to come closer and he cautiously walked up near Hatori at the side of the bed. "Y-you saw…the cat's true form…what happens when the beads are removed…that's what your vision was?" he asked suspiciously, Toji looked at him blankly "um…no…is that what you think the beads are for?" Toji asked curiously. Kyou exchanged looks of confusion wit the older sets in the room and looked back at Toji "so…the beads serve some other purpose?" Hatori asked and Toji simply smirked "I think I'm getting another one of my brilliant ideas" Toji sang as she looked over to her cousin, "when have any of _your_ ideas ever been brilliant?" Tohru scoffed surprising everyone. "Sorry…truth spell" she muttered as she turned a brilliant red color.

"Truth spell…?" Hatori and Shigure asked as they gave each other quizzical looks "never mind…anyway Hatori-san…darling…do me a favor…get all the zodiac members together and bring them all over here tomorrow…it's winter break so they should be free…and if they aren't tuff titty because it's important…I think we may have found a way to break the curse!" Toji said with a smug smile. "Are you serious?" Tohru asked her cousin excitedly "you've actually found a way to break the curse…just from that one vision?" Shigure asked her in utter shock, which was the least to say of the other's reactions. Toji just shrugged "all in good time…." Toji said as she got out of the bed and walked to the door. "What do you mean by that?" Hiro asked as he butted into the conversation, Toji stopped and turned around and rolled her eyes while doing a little side step dance "look...you'll all find out tomorrow…and hopefully if it works out according to what I saw then it should go smoothly without much…. uh…difficulty" Toji said as she jumped up and did a little twirl.

"What difficulty?" Tohru asked her cousin pleadingly and Toji half smiled at her "I don't really know if now is the time but…I swear I'll have everything all together by tomorrow or whatever!" Toji said as she started to bounce around some more. "What the hell are you doing Toji?" Kyou asked bluntly as she continued her odd dance "oh…well you guys keep asking me all these damn questions and I have to piss like a fish in heat!" Toji groaned as she hopped on one leg. The residents of the room sweat dropped and Toji ran out of that room like a bat out of hell…or drug dealer from the police…which ever you prefer. After Toji left to go potty Hatori and the younger Sohmas left to go to the main house and Shigure went off to um…write or what ever it is he does at night (A/N: hmmm…wouldn't you like to know…). Down stairs Tohru had begun to fix dinner and that's when all hell broke loose…again!

"WHAT WAS THAT AGAIN YA DAMN RAT!" Kyou yelled at Yuki as he picked up the pieces dish he dropped on the floor, "I said…maybe if you weren't always complaining so much then you might be able to focus on such a simple task as setting a table without ruining it…stupid cat" Yuki replied in his calm icy tone that just made Kyou's skin itch to knock his block off. "P-please…don't fight…please" Tohru pleaded nervously and almost near tears as she stirred a pot of beef stew, Tohru hated it when they were like this…she couldn't stand seeing them hurt each other…and she had a bad headache from all the stress of the day's earlier events. So trust me when I say that trying to fix dinner, worry about her cousin's health and listen to two of her two best friends fight was not doing any good for her headache. "That's it you and me right now!" Kyou yelled as he charged at Yuki but Yuki dodged him and Kyou ran into a stack of plates and they all fell to the ground as he tumbled off of the counter he charged into. "Please…Kyou-kun be c-careful! Oh no the plates! Ow…my head" Tohru panicked as everything was being smashed and knocked over…and her head was hurting like a bitch!

"Well if that's what they mean by cat like grace…. then it's no wonder you need 9 lives stupid cat" Yuki snickered as he stood near the refrigerator, Kyou stood up near the kitchen table and picked up a salt shaker and threw it at Yuki's head. Yuki jerked his head to the side just in time as the glass container shattered behind him "oh…that was smart" he said sarcastically as he got into a fighting stance and grabbed a rolling pin from the counter near by (A/N: those things that you roll the like cookie dough with). Kyou smirked and grabbed the nearest weapon…a spatula, and he prepared to lunge at Yuki "bring it on rat boy!" he hissed as both boys prepared to attack "please stop!" Tohru whimpered as she closed her eyes tightly and held her hands to the sides of her head to try and subdue the pain. She nervously awaited the yells and crashes as the boys began to fight…but they never came '_maybe they stopped…oh kami I hope they didn't kill each other already'_ she thought as her breath became erratic with worry. "What the HELL!" Kyou's voice croaked out nervously "w-what's going on?" Yuki asked nervously…breaking his usually calm tone, '_I wonder what's happening'_ Tohru thought as she stayed in her previous position with her eyes shut tightly.

"Now that's a new one…" Tohru heard a new voice speak '_Toji-Chan?'_ Tohru thought "dang…Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun got some serious hang time" Toji teased, "quit joking around and get us down!" Kyou snapped. '_Down…from where?'_ Tohru wondered as she became more confused but still couldn't will her eyes to open "um…I think you ask Tohru about that" Toji said with a snort, "Tohru?" "Honda-san?" Yuki and Kyou said surprised. At the sound of her name Tohru's eyes snapped open and she nearly fainted at what she saw "Oh…my…gosh" she sputtered as she saw Kyou and Yuki floating in mid air in the middle of the kitchen. "Tohru the pot!" Toji squeaked as she noticed the pot with the stew begin to over flow, "Oh no!" Tohru cried as she took her thoughts and attention off of the two Sohma boys. "OOF!" Kyou and Yuki grunted as they suddenly dropped to the ground with a loud thud making Tohru turn back around "AH! Are you two ok?" she began to panic as she ran over to the two boys. Unfortunately Tohru slipped on rolling pin Yuki had earlier and she fell forward onto Yuki and Kyou **POOF!**

"I'm so sorry…" Tohru sniffled as she sat in a pile of clothes with an orange cat under her butt and a small grey rat in front of her, "you didn't do anything…. your just clumsy…now get the hell off me" Kyou hissed and Tohru rolled off of the rumpled squished little kitty. "Actually I think Honda-san did…I mean when Honda-san started to hold her head that's when we started to levitate but as soon as she turned away…we fell" Yuki mused aloud, "is it possible that it was Honda-san who made us levitate?" Yuki asked Toji as she kneeled down to her cousin and the two animals. "No shit Sherlock!" Toji scoffed as she rolled her eyes "wait…so she did do it?" Kyou asked bewildered, Toji took an exacerbated breath "well Ah-Doy! It's called telekinesis…the ability to move objects with your mind…that's Tohru-Chan's power…just like my power is premonition" Toji said as if she were simply explaining that when it rains you get wet. "Wait…you knew I had this power inside of me?" Tohru asked amazedly "well yes…ever since we were little I've known…so did auntie Kyoko and my mother…we were born with special powers…you've always had it…but all powers develop at different rates and I suppose that with me here heightening your magical awareness and all the extra stress with breaking the curse…. your powers have grown out of their dormat state" Toji said with a serious mature tone.

"Oh" was Tohru's intelligent response "wait…how come you never told us about Honda-san's power before?" Yuki asked, Toji shrugged "you didn't ask" she replied with a cheeky smile. They all sweat dropped "why me…" Kyou lamented **POOF!** "AAAAAACK!" Tohru screeched as she whirled around and threw herself into the wall as the two boys transformed back…stark naked of course! Toji just shrugged and walked away saying something about 'degrassi was on" as the boys changed back. "You can look now," Yuki said with a smile as the extremely modest girl turned around once they were changed. "Oh…um sorry about the whole…um floating thing…I guess I just need to learn how to control it from now on…um…oh right dinner" Tohru stammered out an apology before going back to her dinner preparations. As Yuki and Kyou left the kitchen there was a heavy silence before… "Your girlfriend may just be the early death of us all" Yuki said tauntingly to Kyou as he went to go up to his room. Kyou just smirked "maybe so…that is unless _your_ little Tohru-koi doesn't telekinetically send us flying off a cliff first" Kyou retorted and Yuki turned a deep red as Kyou faced his retreating back. "Nice come back" Yuki shrugged sincerely as he climbed the stairs leaving the redhead and that one brief moment of peace…and perhaps friendly banter, behind.

TBC

A/N: urg…sorry this took so long to write…I've been sick…I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't as funny as usual but I'm trying to slowly reveal more of the original plot (the curse crap) while also incorporating a little fluff…and I love that song "Angel of mine" by Monica! I'll try to make the next one funnier and Tammy will come back in the next chapter I hope you guys like her…she and Toji together are like…crazy…lol Please send me your reviews but be nice…I know this chapter wasn't hat good….i suck…I know im a horrible writer but…please keep reading and SEND REVIEWS BUT TRY TO BE NICE-Love, the Chizz


	14. Heart breaker!

Sorry it took so long to update but I've been working on my other story "Family bonds: learning to love you" and I was in Virginia for a while visiting my Grandma…and her GOAT! (I love that goat)

Disclaimer: I don't own fruits basket or the hope diamond (even though that has nothing to do with the story) but I do own Toji, Tammy, Jamal, and Kazuki…or Zuki (you'll meet him this chapter sort of but you may see a little more of him later…a friend of Tohru's and…. and trust me he has a purpose in this story…and it involves a certain excitable boar) Ch.14: Heart breaker can't get the best of me!

**Ch.14: Heart breaker!**

It was about 2:30 in the afternoon and things at Shigure's house were lively as usual…thanks to a certain cousin of Tohru's. Shigure was finishing up his latest novel because he had a deadline tomorrow and wanted to torture his editor as soon as possible, while the younger set plus Tammy were in the living room. They were all laughing and had just finished watching some movie, which has just been released in Japan a few weeks ago. "**That** was supposed to be a horror movie?" Kyou scoffed as he Toji took the DVD out of the DVD player, "it was actually pretty scary I guess…" Tohru said innocently as she sat beside Yuki on the Couch. "When? You mean the part where the all the kids got high in the haunted house and played Russian roulette or the part when the plumber dude's butt was practically bulging out of his pants when he was bending down to fix the sink" Tammy snickered next to Yuki and he tried to bite back a smile. Kyou turned around to face the other teens and held a serious expression "hey that's not funny you guys remember…crack kills…in more ways than one" he said seriously before he and everyone else burst out laughing (even Tohru…she understood it…wow…Toji really has corrupted her mind…yey!).

After the laughter calmed down a bit Tammy bent down to where Kyou was sitting and gave him some pound (A/N: that's when you touch fists with another person it's called pound) "nice one Kyou-kun…two points" Tammy winked at him. "Two points…points for what?" Yuki asked bewilderedly as he wiped a tear from his eyes (they all laughed so hard during that ridiculous movie that they were crying). Toji got up from the floor and brushed off her denim hip huggers "oh those are your cool points…you see its really stupid little thing that we started when we were little" Toji said with a dismissive wave, "cool points?" Kyou and Yuki asked a bit confused. "Yeah you see me and Toji made up this point system…cool points and when ever one of us likes a boy or like goes out with him then the other one grades him by adding or deducting cool points to determine whether the guy is right for one of us" Tammy explained. "Yes Toji-Chan told me about that little game in one of her letters awhile back…I thought it was cute…" Tohru chimed in and Yuki and Kyou both looked stunned.

"You're freakin' grading me! What the hell is that about!" Kyou shouted surprised and Toji raised her index finger and wagged it in Kyou's face "now calm down Kyou-koi…you're not the only one…Yuki-kun and Haru-kun are being judged too" Toji reassured him. "What?" Yuki croaked out in surprise and Kyou snickered at his shock "well of course…I mean I think your handsome and all Yuki-kun but I cant let just anyone date my little Kitty-Chan" Toji said with a wink and Tohru and Yuki blushed. "Well…um Yuki-kun and I…we aren't really…um…well we're not exactly officially going out…I mean we're…um...just…" Tohru stammered nervously "eh, details…details" Toji shrugged it off **DING-DONG!**. "Oh, Toji I brought that new mix tape I made" Tammy said as the doorbell continued to be assaulted and Toji perked up in her direction "oh cool…lets hear it" Toji said as she got up get the door. "Ok I'm coming…good lord keep your pants on" Toji mumbled as she went to open the door irritably, "What the hell do you want?" Toji said grumpily as she opened the door.

There on the porch stood Hatori, Haru and two new people she'd never met, "oh…my bad…um come in" Toji said with a nervous laugh. Then she led the group of new Sohmas into the room and saw Tammy messing with the stereo. "Oh hey!" Tammy said happily as she saw them and she turned the stereo off and went over to the group, "awww…I wanted to hear the songs…how many are on there…is it all the same artist?" Toji pouted as she flopped down next to Tohru. "No it's a bunch of people like Nelly, Destiny's Child, Busted, Allister, Fefe Dobson and some other people" Tammy said cheerfully as she skipped over to Haru and grabbed his hand.

Haru smiled at the older girl as she laid her head on his shoulder while holding his hand "oh get a room" Kyou mumbled, Tammy shot a glare at Kyou "that's a 1 point deduction" she said coolly and the others looked at her like she was nuts. "I'm surprised he had any points to begin with" Haru said sarcastically "bite me Haru-kun" Toji said as she stuck her tongue out at the cow. "Kyou-kun…?" came a soft feeble female voice from behind the taller guys in the entry way, Kyou suddenly paled a bit and his eyes widened in fear "oh hell" he gulped as he started to get up to run. "What the…?" Tammy and Toji started to ask but were cut off when a large blur rushed pass them and tackled Kyou to the ground knocking over the couch with Tohru and Yuki over in the process. "KYOU-KUN! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH WHY HAVENT YOU CALLED ME? I WAS SO WORRIED! DID YOU MISS ME?" A strange dark haired woman was screaming as she strangled Kyou and thrashed his head against the floor.

"Are you ok Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he crawled off of the tipped over couch towards Tohru who was flat on her back with a dazed look in her eyes "uh….oh my Kyou-kun!" Tohru sputtered out as she sat up and shook her frazzled head. Toji recovered from her shock and she and Tammy went over to Tohru "are you going to be alright?" Toji asked as she wrapped and arm around her cousin "who is that chick?" Tammy asked a bit annoyed by the screaming and violence. "That's our cousin Kagura…she's obsessed with Kyou" Yuki said as he helped Tohru to her feet gently, "how do we make her stop before she cuts off his oxygen supply?" Tammy asked calmly as she put a hand on her hip. Tohru sighed "I'll do it" she said and Yuki along with the others were taken aback by this statement but Tohru simply narrowed her eyes in concentration at Kagura. The boar suddenly was lifted up into the air and gently tossed to the side, luckily for her she landed on the flipped over couch. "Ack! What the hell happened?" Kagura squeaked as she stood herself up and everyone turned to look at Toji. "No it wasn't me…she did it" Toji pointed to Tohru who was now nursing a small headache, Tohru finally noticed that they were all staring at her and she began to blush nervously.

"Oh….um…I'm so sorry…eh…I just…well" Tohru babbled on incoherently, Toji took this opportunity to go over and help Kyou to his feet "are you ok Kyou-kun?" Toji asked a bit worriedly. Kyou coughed slightly as he tried to breath normally again "that damn crazy woman…why'd they have to bring her here" Kyou grumbled. Toji shook her head at Kyou's curses as she intertwined her fingers with his and held his hand tightly. Kyou looked down at her and gave a small smile, "Kyou-kun my love **who **is that girl?" Kagura asked in a low angered tone as she caught sight of the two holding hands. Kyou's heart nearly exploded as he heard Kagura's question and realized how much he…and possibly Toji would have to pay for upsetting the older girl. "Oh hey my name's Toji Motosuwa…I'm Tohru-Chan's cousin" Toji replied as she gave Kagura a friendly smile, Kagura returned the smile to the girl then quickly her face distorted into a bitter scowl as she turned to Kyou. "Kyou-kun have you been cheating on me?" Kagura wailed as tears began to fill her eyes, Toji's eyes widened and she turned accusingly to Kyou "excuse me…? Is she…your girlfriend?" Toji asked curiously.

Before Kyou could open his mouth in defense Kagura had snuck up beside them and grabbed Kyou's free hand in hers, "nope….I'm his fiancé" Kagura chirped happily. The Sohmas all either snickered (Shigure of course ) or sweat dropped as Tammy and Toji's eyes and mouth were wide with shock "oh hell no!" they both snapped. "You're engaged….to your COUSIN and you didn't bother to tell your girlfriend?" Toji yelled at Kyou as she tightened her grip on his hand. "GIRLFRIEND!" Kagura hissed as she began to crush Kyou's hand making Kyou hiss in pain "hey knock it off you're going to break his hand" Toji reprimanded Kagura. Kagura looked up at Kyou angrily but then quickly let his hand go as she saw the pained anger in Kyou's face "oh…yeah sorry" she grunted. Tohru, Haru, and Tammy took this opportunity to go over and try to calm their friends down "look Toji-san calm down…Kyou and Kagura aren't really engaged… that's just Kagura's wishful thinking…ok…so don't be angry at him" Haru tried to sooth Toji while Tohru worked Kagura. "Kagura-san…please don't be angry at Kyou-kun or Toji-Chan….but Kyou-kun has told Kagura-san many times that he does not love her as strongly as Kagura-san loves Kyou-kun" Tohru said sympathetically as she put a friendly hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"Yeah girl…if he's told you that he's not feeling you like that then you need to take a hint…let him go" Tammy said as she also put a supportive hand to Kagura's other shoulder. Kagura had calmed down considerably and she looked hurt and lost "my mother used to always say that loving someone completely…mean doing anything for their happiness…even if it hurts you…now Kagura-san if you truly love Kyou-kun…then shouldn't you be willing to do anything to make him happy…anything to help him?" Tohru asked in a sad empathetic voice. Kagura lowered her head and began to sniffle "yes…I do love him…I'd do anything for him…anything to make him happy regardless of my own feelings or well-being" Kagura said in a small choked voice. Tammy suddenly took Kagura into a warm comforting embrace as the boar began to cry "well then if you really feel that way…then you have to let him go…he doesn't share your feelings so he could never be truly happy if you kept him to yourself…he needs to be free to be with someone who will make him happy…you cant be selfish…think of his feelings and needs….let him go sweetie" Tammy said soothingly.

Kagura nodded and slowly pulled away from Tammy and looked over at a angry Kyou and a torn looking Toji, "I'm sorry if I've made you so unhappy Kyou-kun…but I love you more than anything so…for you…I'll…. I'll let you go…the engagement is off so now I hope you can truly find happiness…even if it's not with me" Kagura sniffled as she began to cry harder now and she turned and raced up the steps. Kyou held a look of stunned confusion on his face, a look that was mirrored in the faces of Yuki, Haru and the rest of the Sohmas. Everyone was brought out of their shock at the sound of a door slam from upstairs, "wow…that's weird she didn't even try to beat me up…I cant believe that crazy boar just gave in" Kyou said in an amused surprise. Toji slapped Kyou across the face "you heartless bastard! She was in love with you and she just let you go to make you happy…and now look at her she's upset…how could you be so cruel? You're such an ass Kyou" Toji said with an angry tone. "Eh Toji-Chan…uum please d-don't…" Tohru squeaked nervously as she heard her cousin's hurtful words to Kyou, "so are you actually going to dump him or something?" Tammy asked curiously.

Toji looked at Tammy and rolled her eyes "of course not" Toji scoffed and Kyou grabbed his sore cheek angrily "then why the hell did you just give me that whole lecture?" Kyou demanded angrily. "Because you piss me off…and well…hmm…nope that's it" Toji said satisfied, Kyou, Tammy, and Haru anime fell. "What the hell just happened" Kureno asked confusedly and everyone else just shrugged "oh yeah…anyway…um weren't we supposed to be doing something?" Toji asked thoughtfully. Hatori sighed heavily and unsheathed a cigarette from his pocket "oh right…the plan!" Toji remembered, "wait…aren't their supposed to be like 14 of you guys…I only see six…well Kagura-san is upstairs so…seven" Tammy said nonchalantly as she sat down on the flipped over couch. "Well Momiji took Kisa and Hiro to the fair today…Akito was very ill today so I told him to stay home…Ayame is still at his shop…Rin was sick…and well we thought things would be a little easier without Ritsu here….so we just brought over Kureno and Kagura" Hatori said stiffly. Toji cocked an eyebrow at the doctor "and these people are…?" she coaxed "the other members of the zodiac…but you'll meet them eventually" Shigure reassured her. Toji shrugged "what ever…but before we get down to business…there's just one thing we need to figure out so I'll be right back" Toji winked as she grabbed Tohru and Tammy's arms and dragged them off into the kitchen.

Kitchen 

"W-what's wrong Toji-Chan?" Tohru asked worriedly as they reached the kitchen, Toji put her finger to her lips "shhhh…speak softer" Toji told her cousin. Tohru nodded "ok so we have a big problem now" Toji whispered "what?" Tammy and Tohru whispered back. "Kagura-san…she's really upset…I could tell…and I feel just horrible about it…she must have really loved Kyou" Toji whispered sadly and her two accomplices nodded solemnly. "Yes…Kagura-san has always loved Kyou-kun a lot…but she knows that deep down she would have had to let him go sooner or later…I just wish there was something we could do for her" Tohru whispered helplessly. Suddenly Tammy got an idea and a smirk formed on her face "I know! We've got to get her mind off of Kyou…so what distraction could be better then getting her interested in a new guy?" Tammy whispered excitedly. Tohru seemed a bit confused at what the girl was talking about but the idea of giving Kagura a distraction to make her happy again made Tohru's smile brighten, "brilliant idea! But there's only one problem…who would we get?" Toji asked quietly. Tohru's face brightened "I think I have an idea…Toji-Chan…..you remember Kazuki…who lived down the street from me and mom when we were little?" Tohru asked hopefully. Toji thought for a moment and then nodded "good…well remember how I was telling you earlier how we still keep in contact through letters…well I happen to know that he's single…and he's such a sweet guy….he'd be perfect!" Tohru said with a quiet giggle.

Toji squealed with excitement "that's great! But where does he live is it far?" Toji asked and Tohru shook her head "nope in fact it's in the city…only about an hour from our old house…he lives on his own now since he started college" Tohru explained. Tammy leaned in interestedly "really…how old is he?" she asked, Tohru took a moment to gather her thoughts "um…about 19 I think" Tohru responded and Tammy gave her a pensive look "hmm…that's odd…I have a cousin with the same name …how odd…anyway when can you get him over here?" Tammy asked excitedly. "Well I think it's best that we…check him out first to see if he and Kagura may be compatible…then if he meets our standards then we'll set up an '_accidental_' meeting" Toji said with a devilish grin as the girls all began to huddle together to work out the fine details.

Living room 

The Sohmas whom had been sitting around waiting for the girls looked towards them suspiciously "what were you three doing in there?" Shigure asked curiously. Tohru smiled giddily and looked to the side as Toji looked up at the ceiling and Tammy stared at the floor whistling "um…nothing" all three girls cooed innocently. Tohru looked over at Toji and Tammy and both girls nodded "well…um I need to go call….eh…my grandpa…um…okay" Tohru said with an innocent smile as she scurried off to Shigure's study. Toji began to speak "ok…look I have plan…and it goes a little something like this…ok so first of all we need to…" and with that Toji began to relay her plan of action to break the curse once and for all. The Sohmas listened intently…it seemed like a good plan…fool proof, which was a good thing since there are a whole lot of fools in this story.

Living room 

"So that's the plan" Toji concluded with a hand on her hip "wow…it seems so simple" Yuki said a bit surprised at the girl's simple solution to the problem that had plagued his family for hundreds of years. "Yeah well…I may have left out one or two details…but it's nothing important" Toji said with a convincing smile '_besides if I told you everything…you'd never agree to do this' _Toji thought with a cheeky smile. "Ok so that's it right?" Tammy asked as she drew her head from Haru's shoulder and stretched lightly, "yup" Toji said calmly. Just then Tohru came out of the study and smiled to her friends triumphantly "well I just finished speaking with _grandpa_ and he says that in about a _hour_ he could do that _thing_ for us" Tohru said with a wink and the two other girl's returned it. "Well since that's all I guess you all better be going now…Tammy, Tohru go fetch Kagura-san" Toji said with a nervous smile, Tammy and Tohru went upstairs to pry the sobbing, depressed boar from Tohru's room and help her down stairs. "Um Kyou-kun….maybe you should uh…go into the next room" Toji said politely but Kyou took the hint and left, in Kagura's current heart broken state he's the last person she'd want to see right now.

"Now watch your step honey" Tammy cooed gently as she and Tohru helped the dizzy tear blinded Kagura down the stairs and into the living room. "Oh my gosh! Haa-san Kagura-kun looks awful…isn't there something you can do" Shigure said as he cringed away from the disheveled and sickly looking Kagura. Hatori sighed "no I'm afraid there is no way to mend a broken heart" he said monotone as he looked away from the pitiful boar "I-I'll be fine Shii-Chan…really…" Kagura sniffled as she tried to plaster on a smile. Tohru looked about ready to cry so Toji decided to speek up "well it was nice to meet you Kagura-san…sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances though" Toji said sincerely. Kagura nodded but couldn't bring herself to face the woman who had taken the heart of the only boy she ever loved, "I know what will cheer you up….um a nice…day of fun! It is winter break and all…so we should all do something" Tammy said sweetly and then she nudged Tohru's ribs. "Yes…in fact Tammy-kun, Hatsuharu-kun and Yuki-kun were going to go to a movie and lunch Tomorrow…why don't you come with us?" Tohru lied with a slight nervous shake in her voice. "What are you talking about you never…" Yuki started to question but Toji pushed Tammy into Yuki's chest. **Poof! **

"Oops…sorry Yuki-kun I tripped" Tammy smiled sweetly as she picked the small grey rat up in her hands, "so like Tohru was saying…how about it….i was supposed to go with them but I have to…uh…get a…root canal…so you can have my ticket…it's the least I can do" Toji said as she tried to think on her feet. Kagura looked around at the girls strangely through her puffy red eyes and then she sighed "I… guess…it would be nice to spend some time together Tohru-Chan…well ok" Kagura said with a halfhearted smile. "Well that was fun wasn't it….well ok buh-bye…Tohru will call you later!" Tammy said as she passed Yuki off to Toji and she began to shove Kagura, Hatori, and Kureno out the door. "What the…" Kagura started to say as she was pushed onto the porch with her two older cousins "what about Haru-Chan?" Kagura asked a little miffed at the way she had just been handled by the strange girl. "Shigure-san already told Haru he could stay the night….remember to tell the others about the plan for breaking the cure… well so see you tomorrow bye!" Toji said with a chaste smile as she slammed the door in the faces of the three confused, slightly pissed Sohmas, eventually though after the initial shock the three Sohmas left for the main house again.

Once they heard the car pull off Toji placed Yuki back on the ground and slid down the back of the door in exhaustion "thank god they finally left…that was close!" Toji sighed in relief. **Poof!** "Ahhh!" Tohru shrieked as Yuki transformed back while Tammy and Toji just looked away to give the boy a little privacy, "ok I'm done" Yuki said as he finished dressing. "A root canal? That was your great excuse…a friggin' root canal!" Tammy snickered as Toji stood herself up and glared at the other girl, "oh shut up…like you'd have thought of something better" Toji scoffed defensively. "What's going on in here…?" Kyou asked as he reentered the room after overhearing the little scene a few minutes prior, "yeah…that's what I'd like to know as well…since when was I staying the night?" Haru asked curiously. "Since when were you four going out tomorrow?" Shigure asked interested now in this little game they were playing, "and since when were you getting a root canal?" Kyou asked with a slight snicker. The three girls looked at each other and contemplated whether they should let the boys in on their plan, "SINCE NOW!" all three girls shouted silencing the others with their voices.

"Look…just trust us…this'll all work out great" Toji said with a reassuring smile but the boys weren't convinced and they all gave Toji skeptical looks, "oh well…um I should go…fix dinner…um…yeah" Tohru said with a clumsy smile as she dashed off to kitchen. "Traitor…" Tammy and Toji muttered under their breath as they both started to walk up the stairs, "um well sensei…since I guess I'm stuck here….where should I sleep?' Haru asked a bit put out. (A/N: poor Haru…he got the couch)

**_Later_**

"Yo move your fat Asses down here dinner's ready!" Toji yelled up the stairs as Tohru and Tammy set the plates at the table. "Well that's a nice way to call someone to dinner" Kyou said sarcastically as he strode down the stairs, as he passed Toji he gave her a playful nudge in the arm with his shoulder. Toji looked over her shoulder at the passing Kyou and he gave her a smirk and Toji smiled in reply, "must you be so loud Toji-san?" Yuki sighed as he and Haru came out from the living room at the girl's call. "Yes" Toji replied curtly as she skipped back into the dining room and sat down between Kyou and Shigure who sat beside Haru "mmmm! Looks good Tohru-Chan!" Toji said with a smile as the others seated themselves. "Oh…no really it's not much…" Tohru said bashfully as she sat down between Yuki and Tammy who was sitting beside Haru. Just as everyone was about to start in on their meal something caught Yuki's eye "um…Honda-san…why is their an extra plate set at the table?" Yuki asked curiously, Tohru looked up unsurely at him then at the two females in the room. "Um…I hope you don't mind but…an old friend wanted to stop by and visit today and I thought it'd be safe to set an extra place incase they show up during dinner" Tohru said uneasily and Yuki watched the growing nervous discomfort in her face.

Tohru had never been good at lying and even though she technically wasn't lying about the "friend" she still felt bad about telling half-truths. Kyou groaned "oh great more girls! That's all we need" he mumbled irately, Toji narrowed her eyes at Kyou and punched him in the arm roughly "what do you mean by that?" she asked dangerously and Yuki tried to calm her "well I think what the stupid cat was trying to say was that it may not be good to have more females around because of our curse and all…" Yuki said calmly. Toji grunted and crossed her arms over her chest "well I understand Kyou-kun that makes since…but the friend I invited over isn't a girl…he's a boy" Tohru said reassuringly. At those words Yuki felt a small pressure in his chest that made his heart beat faster and his left eye twitch slightly '_what does she mean…an old friend…a boy…an old boy friend….an old BOYFRIEND' _Yuki thought worriedly as the others continued on with their meal. **DING-DONG!** The doorbell rang out through the house and just as Shigure was about to get up to answer it Tohru sprung to her feet "I'll get it! It's probably Kazuki!" Tohru said happily as she raced off to the front door.

"Well she sure seems excited to see this _friend_ of hers" Shigure said adding an extra hint of suggestiveness to the word 'Friend'. "nope nothing suspicious about that at all" Tammy mumbled under her breath, Yuki was looking down at his food thoughtfully as if he had never even heard a word of anything during the whole conversation. '_Why was she so excited to go see him? Who is this Kazuki guy…and how come Honda-san has never mentioned him before…why is he suddenly coming over all out of the blue?'_ the questions swirled around in a jealous stupor in Yuki's mind. '_All I know is…for some reason…although I've never even met him…I think I may just hate this Kazuki'_ Yuki thought bitterly as he looked up from his food biting down on the inside of his lip. Just then Tohru entered the room holding the hand of a strange boy who looked about a few years their senior "Hey everyone…I'd like you to meet Kazuki-kun!" Tohru said brightly.

"Hello" he said…..

TBC…

A/N: sorry I know this chapter wasn't very funny… but I felt so bad for not updating so I just had to cram as much as I could into this. Luckily it's spring break now so I'll update again soon….much sooner hopefully. You guys wont find out how Toji plans to break the curse until we get to that chapter…it'll be the last Chapter or last…then I'll write an epilogue. But fear not! I'm still going to have about 4 more chapters. And Jamal will be back…and in about 2 chapters the girls (Toji, Tohru, Tammy) will put on a performance at a club…I'll be asking for song suggestions later…probably either destiny's child, TLC, or some other 3 girl member groups for them to do. Well sorry about the wait and I promise the next chapter will be funnier and it seems like Yuki is getting a visit from that little green eyed monster…jealousy! Latter and much love - Chizz


	15. Peeping Sohmas

Oh yeah I'm back again and I'm ready like Freddy! I have been sick the past few days…and I still am but thankfully I've stopped throwing up so…I have decided to update this story here for you because you've been so patient and because I've been sleep for the past 2 days so I need something to do.

Jealousy is an ugly beast and succumbing to jealousy can lead to trouble in relationships…or really funny misunderstandings and pain…muwahahahahahahahaha! Well on with the show!

Disclaimer: I don't own FB but I do own any and all OC's in this story

**Ch. Peeping Sohmas**

"Hello" he said in a slightly nervous voice as he looked at the many mixed looks he received, "Hello" "hey" "hi" were among the many greetings he received. He had beautiful shoulder length black hair and a very chisel beautiful face with sparkling green eyes, the boy…Kazuki was wearing a fitted white T-shirt underneath with a pair of tight black pants. "Well, Well if it isn't Zuki-Chan!" Toji said teasingly and Kazuki gave a startled gasp and looked towards Toji with a wide-eyed look of realization "wow…you really are here Ji-Chan" Kazuki said surprised. Toji blushed a furious red and suddenly Toji stood up with her hands on her hips "what did you call me?" she hissed and Kazuki quickly crouched behind Tohru with his hands on her shoulders "um…nothing Toji-sama" he said in a nervous voice dripping with fear. Tohru sweat dropped "I cant believe you're still afraid of Toji-Chan" Tohru giggled slightly, Kazuki stood up again "well she's one scary S.O.B" he said as he leaned his arm on Tohru's shoulder.

Yuki saw this friendly action and his left eye twitched again "Well it's nice to meet you… so are you a friend of Toji-san and Honda-san?" Yuki asked trying to hide the suspicion in his voice. Kazuki smiled and nodded "yeah…the three of us were like inseparable when we were younger…but then Ji-Chan moved and a few years later…after Sensei…Kyoko-sama died…well Kitty-Chan and I kept in contact through letters and such" Kazuki said and Toji stood up and stomped over to him angrily. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and forced him to hunch down to her level and raised her fist as if to hit him, "don't ever call me that!" Toji hissed and Kazuki smiled cheekily "Ji-Chan" Kazuki said in a singsong voice. Toji narrowed her eyes at the boy and thrust her fist towards his face as if to hit him but Tohru grabbed Toji's fist in her palm "Toji-Chan p-please don't" Tohru begged as she pulled Toji's hand down and Toji sighed defeated and let the older boy go. Toji huffed and stalked off to the living room while Kazuki tried to regain his composure and he sighed in relief before he grabbed Tohru and picked her up in a tight embrace "thank you Kitty-Chan!" Kazuki smiled as he held his friend gratefully. Tohru suddenly blushed about 5 different shades of red and Yuki looked as if he would have a seizure as he almost trembled with rage at the sight, "well Tohru-kun…I think we all have some business to discuss with Kazuki-san" Tammy said as she suddenly stood up…trying to break some of the tension in the room of course.

Kazuki looked over at Tammy finally noticing her and he gently set Tohru down and smiled at Tammy '_hmm I wonder who she is…she's hot'_ Kazuki thought briefly as he looked at the girl. "Oh right…uh by the way what's your name I don't believe we met?" Kazuki said with a polite bow, "Tammy" Tammy said shortly and she went over to him and quickly grabbed his hand and ushered him out of the room. "What the hell's going on here?" Kyou asked irritably and Tohru just smiled a reassuring smile "oh…nothing we just need to speak with Kazuki-kun…um it's kind of private though so we'll in the next room…so…um…ok" Tohru said flustered as she hurried after Tammy and Kazuki. "Oh my…Tohru-kun, Tammy-kun, AND Toji-kun alone…with a boy…I wonder what they have to talk about…oh sounds interesting" Shigure said with a perverted smirk but was promptly smacked in the head by three very pissed young men. "I'm sure they just want to get reacquainted with their old friend" Yuki said reassuringly…more to calm his own fears then to explain anything to Shigure, "yeah besides…why would Toji…err…or Tohru and Tammy be interested in a prissy looking wussy guy like him" Kyou scoffed trying to hide his growing dislike for the new male presently in the house. Haru just remained quiet and they all resumed their dinner even thought the three teenaged boys weren't really hungry, after all who could think about food when some college guy could be in their seducing your girlfriend? Well…at least that's what they were thinking.

After about a half hour of silent picking at their food the girls returned with Kazuki to the dining room all carrying huge smiles of accomplishment on their faces, well Kazuki just looked well…I dunno he was just…there. "Well sorry I couldn't stay longer but I promised my mother I'd go over to fix the toaster…my little brother stuck a fork in it…while it was toasting…not pretty" Kazuki said as he ran a hand through his sleek long hair. The three girls giggled making the boys want to barf skittles "wow…you have such pretty hair Zuki-kun…I'm totally jealous" Tammy fake pouted as she reached up and pet Kazuki's hair, "don't be…you look beautiful just the way you are" Kazuki said winking at Tammy and she giggled. **CRASH** Everyone turned to see Haru's glass shattered on the floor and Haru looking a bit pissed but still white "sorry…it fell" he shrugged in a strained tone and the girls shrugged it off. "Well we don't want to keep you…so see ya later" Tammy said to Kazuki before leaning up on her tip toes and giving him a kiss on the cheek "yeah see you" Tohru said as she did the same and then Toji also kissed him causing Kyou to start choking on a piece of chicken he was eating. "Bye guys see ya tomorrow!" Kazuki called out as he left the house, Kyou was currently turning a bit blue from lack of oxygen due to the chicken lodged in his throat and he stood up trying to cough it back out.

"Oh god! Haru give him the Heimlich!" Toji yelled at the cow as she watched Kyou choke "I don't know how…" Haru shrugged and continued eating (A/N: hey…I would to), the others sweat dropped. "Allow me! I'll save you Kyou-kun!" Shigure announced dramatically as he got up, went behind Kyou and started to Heimlich him until the chicken popped out of Kyou's throat and Shigure let go of him. Kyou fell forward and quickly grabbed his glass of grape soda to try and quell his dry achy throat while Tohru went over to him and patted his back comfortingly, "hey…I was wondering…why did Kazuki-san say he'd see you tomorrow…is he stopping by to visit again" Yuki asked trying to hold back the disgust in his voice as he said that boy's name. Tohru nodded cheerfully "sort of…he's spending the day with all of us tomorrow when we go out to the movies" Tohru replied cheerfully, Yuki's eyes widened slightly at the news and Haru dropped his chopsticks on the plate in mid eating. Kyou put down his glass and in his shock he sprayed grape soda from his mouth and onto Tohru's white blouse, "What!" he said as the soda splashed on Tohru "ahhh! My blouse!" Tohru panicked as she looked at her now purple sticky…cold blouse.

"Kyou that was a new blouse…Kitty-Chan just bought that the other day!" Toji reprimanded as she grabbed Tohru and pulled her up to a standing position and examined the wet blouse. "I- it's fine really…it was an accident don't worry" Tohru waved her hands dismissively "oh wait…what about costume arrangements for tomorrow" Tammy said thoughtfully. Toji smiled sinisterly and nodded "yes…stage three of operation rebound: dressed to kill!" Toji cackled, Tohru giggled and grabbed her cousin's hand and Tammy's "I know the perfect thing…lets go to my room…Kazuki will never know what hit him!" Tohru grinned and the three girls ran up the stairs leaving a room of very bewildered boys.

On the roof 

Kyou sat on the roof staring annoyedly at the darkening sky '_why should I be worried…that guy was just an old friend…but why did they all have to talk to him…and what's with all these secret plans?' _Kyou thought to himself as he began to growl softly. He was worried and extremely curious about this Kazuki boy who just appeared out of thin air and has all the girls all suspicious acting. He was also a bit put out at the fact that the girls had rushed him out of the room to talk to him all secret like and then started acting all goofy and girly around him and all that code speak, '_that creep wouldn't try anything…of course not with all three…besides Toji would kick his ass… and Tammy-Chan would talk him to death'_ Kyou thought with a smirk. Suddenly he heard some rattling on the ladder on the side of the roof and quickly turned to the noise with alertly, and then he saw a hand reach up to the end of the ladder "T-Tohru?" Kyou asked suspiciously. Suddenly Yuki popped his head up from the ladder and gave Kyou an exacerbated look "no quite stupid cat" Yuki sighed as he climbed up on the roof and turned around to help Haru up as well.

Kyou growled at the last statement and stalked over to his two cousins angrily "why the hell are you two idiots up here?" he asked agitatedly as he felt his territory being systematically invaded by his archrival. "Hey, I'm not an idiot" Haru said dully but Kyou and Yuki ignored him "well…it's my home too and I have just as much right to be here as you stupid cat" Yuki lied…and very well at that. "That and we were hoping that maybe you knew what was going on with the girls and that guy," Haru added with a shrug and Yuki sweat dropped "that too" he mumbled under his breath. Kyou smirked '_this is too good… looks like the prince of rats is actually feeling threatened by this friend of Tohru's' _Kyou thought to himself, "what's the matter jealous?" Kyou taunted with a smirk. Yuki simply back handed Kyou across the face causing the redhead to fall over onto the tiled roof, "shut up" Yuki said agitatedly and Haru chuckled "well you are acting like a jealous ex-husband" the cow shrugged causing Yuki to blush with anger. Kyou stood up rubbing his sore cheek yet smiling evilly being happy to get a rouse out of the perfectly stoic prince, "yeah…. I mean that guy seems very friendly with Tohru…. they did grow up together…and I noticed how she was blushing like mad when he hugged her" Kyou taunted mercilessly and Haru snickered as Yuki narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger.

"Well he knew Toji-san as well… and he seemed to have an equal effect on her wouldn't you say?" Yuki retorted and Kyou growled in anger as he remembered the wild blush and reaction Kazuki had gotten out of Toji with only a simple nickname. "Shut up you damn rat!" Kyou hissed as he lunged at Yuki intending to attack but Yuki sidestepped and Kyou ran into Haru and they both fell over with Kyou lying on top of Haru. "Ow" Haru said intelligently and Yuki sweat dropped Kyou jumped off of Haru like he was on fire, "anyway…that damn cow should be worried…" Kyou said crossly as he folded his arms over his chest. Haru got up and brushed off his pants "what are talking about?" he asked suspiciously and Kyou gave Yuki a side ways glance and Yuki returned it "well…. you saw how she **_was_** the first one to kiss him" Yuki said nonchalantly. Haru suddenly narrowed his eyes at Yuki and almost lost it and became black but he stopped himself and shook his head laughing ruefully, "What the hell is so funny?" Kyou asked briskly.

Haru sighed and sat down on the edge of the roof letting his legs dangle off the side "listen to us…we're all so insecure about our own relationships that we're becoming jealous of a guy we hardly even know…. sad" Haru said with a sad smile. Yuki sighed and sat down beside Haru "yeah…. I guess you're right Haru… it's just I'm worried about Honda-san it's weird…it hurts to see her talking to…. holding hands with another boy" Yuki said as he sighed dully. Kyou groaned in defeat and decided to sit down and join the group therapy session, "yeah well I guess I can understand what you mean… it's weird…I can never quite tell how Toji feels or thinks…damn woman" Kyou grunted quietly. "Well I guess love is like that sometimes" Haru sighed and Yuki and Kyou both felt their tongues get caught in their throats at the "L" word, "w-what are you talking about…. d-don't be silly" Yuki tried to dismiss his cousin's musings and the blush rising on his cheeks. "Yeah…shut up you damn cow you have no clue what you're talking about" Kyou said defensively and Haru rolled his eyes, "oh please…we've all known for like ever that Yuki loved Tohru…since the first time I met her I could tell…and Kyou…. you've become a lot…I don't know happier…more fun since Toji came around…I can tell you must love her…and i…well I've suspected since the night of the dance that I'm falling for Tammy so why deny it?" Haru asked casually.

The boys were silent as Yuki and Kyou fought within themselves to find out what they really did feel, "so you think this would be to prudish?" came a faint female voice from below that caught the boys' attention. "Was that…Toji?" Kyou asked quietly and the other two "shhh'ed" him, "maybe…but we want something that isn't too revealing…Kazuki doesn't seem like the type to go after flashy girls" came a sweet female voice "Tohru" the three cousins on the roof whispered. "We've got to find out what's going on down there!" Kyou whispered urgently and Yuki nodded in agreement "but how…we can barely hear them…and we cant see the window from up here" Yuki said thoughtfully. "I know…two of us can lower the third down a bit so he could see into the window and eavesdrop" Haru said with a sly smile, "that's depraved! Peeking into a girl's window…Haru…you've been spending too much time near Shigure" Yuki said disgustedly. Haru rolled his eyes "not like that…just so we could you know…make sure nothing funny was going on…so how bout it?" Haru offered with his eyebrow slightly cocked. Kyou and Yuki thought it over for a moment then nodded silently. Haru smiled back at them and preceded to speak "good…now I think we should lift Yuki down since he's the smallest", "I'll bet he is" Kyou added under his breathe and Yuki promptly backhanded him. "Any way…lets try it out ok" Haru said and with that both boys nodded.

With that Yuki sat his rear on the edge of the roof facing his two accomplices and he leaned his body back wards off of the roof while Kyou and Haru took either leg in their grips and slowly lowered him off the side of the roof. "If you drop me…I will kill you both" Yuki warned as he was lowered rather shakily "correction rat boy…if we drop you…you will die" Kyou grunted sarcastically. Yuki rolled his eyes as he was lowered down to the height of the window Yuki could now see into the deafly pink room…all though everything to him was upside now…but still. "Can you see anything?" Haru whispered down to Yuki and Yuki rolled his head upward to his chest and mouthed to Haru "yeah", Yuki then went back to looking in the room.

THE GIRLS' ROOM

Tohru was rummaging through her closet while Tammy was looking through a girl's magazine sitting on the large pink bed; Toji was examining a short pink sundress she was holding. "This is too…warm…I mean it is winter…besides this is too…cute" Toji said before tossing the dress at Tohru who was still looking through her closet trying to find an outfit to lend Kagura for their outing tomorrow when she would meet…and hopefully fall for Kazuki. Their plan was so simple and perfect…they already had the two victims set up to meet each other and hopefully sparks would fly, now all they had to do was find the perfect outfit for Kagura and try to come up with a way to con her into wearing it for her date…err…outing tomorrow. "How about this?" Tohru said hopefully as she held up a camel colored suede skirt that went to about 3 inches above the knee and an off the shoulder dark brown sweater with slightly flared sleeves. Tammy and Toji looked up at it and smiled "hey…now that's cute…yet sexy…nice" Tammy said with a nod, "yeah Tohru-Chan I think Kazuki will love it" Toji smiled wickedly as she got up and looked the outfit over.

OUTSIDE

"What the hell…they're picking out outfits to wear…to impress that asshole?" Kyou whispered loudly but not loud enough to be heard, Haru told him to shush so they could hear the girls talk. Yuki looked into the window and watched as the girls frantically searched for an outfit for Tohru to wear to impress Kazuki tomorrow at their little outing…or was it a date? '_Oh no…maybe she's going out on a secret date with him…oh great I really screwed up' _Yuki mentally slapped himself as he thought back to the other day when Tohru had said she loved him. '_She said that she loved me…and I love her but…I never did tell her that I loved her back…she must think I didn't return her feelings…and now she's moving on…this cant be happening'_ Yuki thought sadly as he hung upside down looking in at his beloved and her companions giggling and speaking in girl code…as he dubbed it. But then something caught his eye and caused him to blush like mad and his heart nearly jumped out of hiss chest and exploded like a fork in the microwave…Tohru was undressing.

GIRLS' ROOM

"Hey Tohru…you're about her measurements right…you look like it" Tammy asked as she eyed Tohru's slender frame, Tohru nodded "I think so…should I try the outfit on to make sure it fits. Toji nodded "yeah…I want to see how it looks" she said and Tohru nodded and began to unbutton her blouse to try on the other stuff. As soon as Tohru took off her blouse she handed it to Tammy "gross…cat boy really messed it up huh? Should I put it in the hamper?" she asked as she held the sticky garment like it had small pox. Tohru nodded "yeah…I can try to salvage it later" Tohru said as she stood in the middle of the room in only her skirt and pale yellow bra, Toji was searching through the closet now "damn it…um hey Tohru what size shoe do you think we'll need?" she asked. Tohru started to unzip the back of her skirt and looked up thoughtfully "um…I think…hmm…well I'm a 6 and a half…. but I think we're going to need a 8" she said as she slid the skirt off and stood there in her matching bra and bikini briefs set. "Great that's my size! I have a pair of kick ass chocolate boots that match that top…they'll be perfect," Toji said excitedly as she searched for the shoes in the bottom part of the large oak closet.

OUTSIDE

'_Oh kami-sama she's practically naked…this is so wrong I have to get out of here'_ Yuki thought as he tried to cover his eyes with his arms causing him to shift around. "What the hell are you doing ya damn rat? Do you want us to drop you?" Kyou asked angrily as he tried to keep a firm hold on the rat's leg. "Yuki what's wrong?" Haru asked a bit concerned and Yuki curled his torso upward a bit to face them "H-Honda-san is…she's…undressing" Yuki said blushing and trying to hide his shame for having looked. Kyou's eyes widened considerably "you pervert!" he hissed at Yuki and the rat sighed "dear god I'm going to grow up to be just like that damn dog" Yuki cursed. Haru smirked and leaned down to the rat "so…did you see anything good?" he asked with a perverse grin, "you sick bastard!" Kyou yelled and he made a move to hit Haru and in the process let go of Yuki's leg causing the boy to jerk downward a bit and hit his back against the girls' window "owww…what are you doing stupid cat" Yuki hissed. "Hey did you hear something Tammy?" came Toji's voice from inside the room, suddenly Tohru who was only in her skirt and bra turned to the window and saw the silhouette of a body "someone's outside the window!" she screamed in a fearful voice as she grabbed a pillow to cover her naked torso. Yuki heard the scream and realized he had just been busted "damn it!" he cursed causing Haru and Kyou to stop fighting and Yuki's leg started to slip from Haru's hands.

"HARU!" Yuki yelled out as he started to slip and Haru leaned over to grab Yuki's leg but lost his balance and started to fall over taking Kyou with him. "Oh Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" the boys yelled as they fell off the roof and right into a huge bush (A/N: lucky bastards…. at least they wont die…maybe a twig in their pants but at least they will still be alive). The three Sohma boys landed with a loud thud in the bush below the window…still alive although adorned with some fresh cuts, scrapes, and bruises "blech! Ng…next time I have another idea like that…please just shoot me" Haru groaned as he spit out a mouthful of leaves and rubbed his sore back. Kyou was sitting next to the cow rubbing his scrapped knee "or we could shoot you now" he mumbled, "um…do you mind getting off of me" came a muffled pissy voice from underneath them. Kyou and Haru rolled over slightly and looked down "oh…sorry Yuki" Haru shrugged as Yuki propped himself up on his arms glaring at Haru with the promise of death. "Come on you idiots…lets get back inside before anyone comes out and finds us out here" Kyou hissed as he stood up leaning on the side of the house for support.

"Stupid cat's right…for once…come on Haru" Yuki sighed as he stood up as well brushing a little dirt off of his shirt, Haru did the same and started to reach out to pluck a leaf from Yuki's hair. Yuki quickly grabbed Haru's wrist firmly "touch me…and I will kill you" he bluntly before releasing his younger cousin. Haru shrugged and followed the other boys to the front of the house, Yuki quickly dug under the doormat and retrieved the key to the front door and unlocked it. The front room was fairly dark as the three boys entered the house "now try not to make any noise" Yuki whispered as he started to make his way up the steps. Suddenly the lights flashed on in the living room "stop! Don't move another inch or I'll cut off your balls and hand them to ya" came a familiar yell from behind the three boys. "Wait a minute…Kyou?" came another voice and Kyou turned around to face Toji who was holding a metal baseball bat. Yuki and Haru turned around as well to find Toji, Tammy, and Tohru standing together staring at them with looks of relief and confusion. "Oh my I'm so glad it was just you three…we thought you were criminals or something" Tohru giggled nervously. Tammy and Toji looked over the boys' scraped up dirty appearances and then gave each other suspicious looks.

"So…what were you three doing outside at this time of night?" Toji asked as she strode over towards the boys dragging her bat behind her. The three boys looked at each other then at the girls "um…nothing" they said as they looked away from the girls, the girls didn't look satisfied. "I don't believe you…so tell us the truth and we wont hurt you" Tammy said as she placed her hands on her hips, "there's nothing to tell" Kyou said defensively. Toji smirked "riiiiight… you know it's quite a coincidence…when we were all upstairs we saw someone peaking into the window while Tohru was getting undressed and then we see you three entering the house all busted up and dirty looking only minutes afterwards…hmmm…that's quite a coincidence". Haru smiled nervously "yeah…some coincidence" he shrugged, Toji narrowed her eyes at him "look…I said I was born at night not last night ok…now give us a good reason as to why you three were lurking around outside our window and I might not have to hurt you" Toji sneered.

Yuki was about to say something in their defense when Tammy cut him off "don't even try it…we heard someone call out Haru's name before we heard that crash outside in the bushes… so either you three confess now or…well you should just confess" Tammy said. Yuki and Kyou looked over at Haru "it was his idea!" they both yelled in unison as they pointed to the younger teen, Haru's eyes widened in shock "traitors" Haru grumbled. Tohru stared at the three boys a little lost "um…Hatsuharu-san…why…um…well…" Tohru started to ask shyly but couldn't quite get it out. "What she's trying to ask is why the hell were you three perverts looking into Tohru's window while she was getting dressed?" Tammy interjected. Yuki blushed a bit "it wasn't like that Tammy-san" Yuki protested quietly, "oh really then please…do tell Yuki-kun what was it like?" Toji asked. Haru decided to save his cousin "look…well what happened was…we were all well…curious about what you guys were talking about with that Kazuki guy earlier so we…well we were all on the roof and…well we decided to eavesdrop a little" Haru said as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Go on" Tohru prompted and Haru sighed "well…so since Yuki is the lightest Kyou and I lowered him down to the window so he could hear what was going on…and well it worked…but then Tohru-san started to undress and well he tried to get back up to the roof and…uh we fell" Haru finished quickly. Tohru looked a little confused but Toji and Tammy simply smirked at each other "so what you really meant to say was you three were jealous and you wanted to get the scoop on our…relations with Zuki-Chan…that's almost sweet" Toji said with a small pout. Kyou glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest "so…what exactly is it with this guy…not that I care or what ever but you guys have just been acting weird and it's pissing me off" Kyou said in a pissed voice. "Oh um…sorry Kyou-kun…well um…it's just…well…I guess we have to tell you all now" Tohru sighed, "tell us what?" Yuki asked perplexedly. Toji and Tammy sighed and gave Tohru agreeing looks "ok…well you see Kazuki is sort of an important element in this little plan we have…you see what we want is…" Toji explained to the three Sohmas about the plan to get Kazuki and Kagura together at the little outing tomorrow and how they had been picking out an outfit for Kagura upstairs and such. It was safe to say that after that little explanation the boys were relieved…yet felt a bit silly for their over reactions.

"So that's what that was all about…well that explains a lot" Haru shrugged after the explanation was complete, the girls nodded "ok…but you guys cant say anything about it tomorrow alright?" Tohru asked giddily. The boys nodded "good…well now everything is set…only one problem…where will Kyou-kun and Toji go while we're out?" Tammy asked as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Kyou looked at the girl like her nose was falling off "what do you mean where will we go?" he asked, Toji grabbed his arm and began to hug it "well you cant go with them tomorrow since we're trying to get Kagura-san to stop thinking about you and focus on Zuki-Chan instead…and she probably hates me right now so I cant go either…so we get left behind lovey" Toji sighed dramatically as she leaned her head on Kyou's shoulder causing him to blush slightly. Tammy rolled her eyes and Tohru giggled "I know…why don't Kyou-kun and Toji-Chan go and visit Shishou-san tomorrow…it's been a long while since Kyou-kun has gone to visit hasn't it?" Tohru suggested. Kyou's breath caught in his throat as he was caught off guard by the idea "hey that's a good idea Tohru-san" Haru nodded in agreement. Toji was a little confused as to who "Shishou-san" was but she was never one to question an adventure "sure…sounds cool how 'bout it Kyou-koi?" Toji asked the blushing cat as she elbowed him in the ribs. Kyou just looked at her for a second then shrugged "what ever…I'm going to bed" he grumbled as he started up the stairs.

The others were left to ponder the cat's mysterious mood change as he ventured up the stairs "what crawled up his butt and died today?" Tammy asked sarcastically as she leaned against the wall. "Who knows" Toji shrugged "who cares" Yuki mumbled and the others all murmured their good nights and headed to their designated sleeping areas. (A/N: Haru is on the couch, Tammy is in Tohru and Toji's room)

A little later up in the girls' room Tammy had already fallen asleep on Toji's fold out futon while Toji helped Tohru braid her hair, "so…you really think this'll all work?" Tohru asked Toji quietly. The blonde girl chuckled "oh course…when has one of my brilliant ideas ever not worked?" Toji smiled triumphantly, Tohru smirked "do you want me to lie or tell the truth?" Tohru asked teasingly and Toji lightly pulled her hair. "Shut up…oh hey I was meaning to ask you Kitty-Chan…who's this Shishou-san guy anyway?" Toji asked her cousin nonchalantly. Tohru smiled "oh he's Kyou-kun's martial arts instructor…he's been taking care of Kyou-kun since he was a child…he's like Kyou-kun's surrogate father" Tohru replied. Toji felt her heart tighten a bit as she stopped braiding and took a nervous gulp, Tohru noticed the sudden silence from her cousin and turned to face her worriedly "Toji-Chan what's wrong?" Tohru asked her voice laced with worry. Toji looked at her cousin fearfully "tomorrow…I'm going to meet his like…father dude…oh man…what if he like hates me or something…damn I'm not good with parents" Toji grimaced. Tohru smiled warmly at her cousin "don't worry…I'm sure he'll like you…besides you probably have lots in common…I mean you both love martial arts…and Kyou-kun" Tohru added the last part with a small bit of teasing.

Toji glared at her cousin before picking up a pillow and whacking Tohru over the head with it, "your just upset because your boyfriend's a perverted stalker" Toji grinned as she walked over to the large pink bed and lay down on it. Tohru stuck her tongue out at Toji as she pulled the pillow off of her head. After that both girls went to sleep and the house was pretty quiet after that except for the sound of Tammy's snoring.

TBC

A/N: okay well here's chapter 15…I hope you like it! I loved writing the whole roof scene…hehehe! I'm feeling a bit better my temperature has gone down to 100.8! The next installment will come soon and it will involve…Toji meeting Kazuma at the dojo (some nice moments there no doubt), the others going to a movie, then lunch (crazy food ness activities)…and…. bowling (what can I say I'm weird that way. Be prepared for a wee bit of angst and mucho fluffy-ness in the next chapter. Please review and be nice…remember I am sick…but I'll feel better if you…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Love, Chizz


	16. The date thingpart1: partner switch

I'm here again…sorry about the long wait…. i was in Virginia the first bit of the Summer visiting family…sorry the last chapter was a bit of crap…but I'm trying! Well any way here it is…please forgive my characterizations of Kazuma-dono and Kagura because you really don't see that much of them in the anime/Manga but what ever. Also to clarify things…even though there have been 15 chapters only been 5 days so they still have about 2 and a half more days till the banquet to break the curse…lets hope our girls can do it in time…without any casualties (well depends how I'm feeling)!

**Also there is a little twist in the plot…and unfortunately Kazuki is out of the picture now**…and now without any more of me flapping my gums…here's chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits baskets or any characters from the series I only own Toji, Tammy, and Jamal.

**Ch.16: The Date thing (part1): Partner switch **

That next morning things were fairly normal as Tohru prepared breakfast and the girls got dressed for the day ahead. Suddenly the doorbell rang and all the girls perked up towards the door "oh snap! She's here early…um…Tohru-Chan get the door…Toji…Kyou-kun…um hide!" Tammy said frantically as Tohru jumped up from the couch and sprinted to the couch. Toji sighed and stood up from the couch grabbing Kyou's arm pulling him up as well "let's go" she sighed as she dragged the cat upstairs "what the hell…hey!" Kyou protested as he was dragged up the stairs. Yuki was still half sleep and only barely noticed all the excitement as he lifted his head up from the arm of the recliner chair, "Oh good morning Kagura-kun! You sure are here early!" Tohru said cheerfully and loud…a little too loudly.

Kagura sighed listlessly and walked slowly into the living room with a tired bland look on her face "thanks for inviting me Tohru-Chan" Kagura said softly. Yuki and Haru noticed their older cousin and smiled "hello Kagura-nee" Haru said kindly "good morning Kagura" Yuki said politely, Kagura didn't look them in the eyes but simply smiled weakly "good morning Yun-Chan…Haru-Chan" she said. Both boys were shocked at her very sad…almost depressed behavior and appearance, just then Tammy stood up and walked over to Kagura "hi there Kagura-san remember me? Tammy-Chan…ok well anyway…um no offense but…damn girl you look a little rough this morning" Tammy said as she put her hands on her hips.

Kagura looked up at the girl and semi glared at her "I couldn't sleep last night…it's hard to sleep when you realize that the love of your life doesn't love you…and that he's seeing another woman" Kagura sighed melancholy. Tammy gave Yuki and Haru frustrated looks '_damn…this is going to be a long day'_ she thought, "well come on Kagura-san I'm sure you're hungry…there are some leftovers in the kitchen" Tohru said gently as she lead her depressed friend towards the kitchen.

As soon as the two girls were gone Tammy turned to the two Sohma boys beside her "ok guys…Toji will be out today so it's up to us four to make operation rebound a success…after Kagura is done in the kitchen we'll get her lookin fly and then Jamal will be here to pick us up" Tammy said in a low tone so they couldn't be heard. Yuki and Haru exchanged looks. Tammy noticed the looks and rolled her eyes at them "oh shut up…he isn't gonna bring Aki-Chan…just be grateful he's giving us a ride" Tammy said with a pout and the boys just shrugged and headed into the kitchen. Just then Shigure wondered out from his study and Tammy flagged him down "hey Shigure-san…. do me a favor please…go up to Kyou-kun's room and tell him and Toji they should get going soon" Tammy told the dog and he nodded "um…ok" he said and trotted off to the stairs.

UPSTAIRS 

Toji pulled Kyou into his room and closed the door "phew! Thank god she didn't see us" Toji sighed in relief, Kyou looked at her oddly "what is going on…why are we in my room" Kyou asked nervously. Toji smirked as his uncertainty and narrowed her eyes seductively as she lifted her hands to his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto his bed, before Kyou could react Toji climbed on the bed positioning herself over top of him. "Why Kyou my naïve little kitten…I'm here to make you into a man" Toji said huskily as she breathed into his ear, Kyou blushed a bit and squirmed uncomfortably.

"A-Are you serious?" Kyou gulped out as he stared into her sea green eyes and she returned his longing gaze before spreading a grin across her face and shaking her head "nope not really" she said with a smug laugh. Kyou smirked at the girl over top of him and grabbed her wrists and carefully flipped them over so that he was squatting over her, Toji was startled for a moment and stared up into his maroon eyes curiously "I hate it when people laugh at me" Kyou said teasingly to her as he leaned his head down and nuzzled the nape of her neck.

Toji giggled at the feel of the feather like kisses on her sensitive skin "I'll bet you do" she whispered cleverly in his ear, just then the door swung open and in popped Shigure "oh Kyou-kun! Tammy-Chan says you guys should get go…oh my…did I interrupt something" Shigure asked with a perverted grin as he leaned against the doorframe.

Kyou glared at the novelist as he blushed a furious red realizing the "suggestive" position he and Toji were in, "oh no don't worry we're fine here…ok well later" Toji said calmly as she waved at Shigure. The dog shrugged and left the two teens alone shutting the door behind him carefully, as soon as he was gone Kyou rolled off of Toji and looked at her with a look of utter shock and amazement. Toji sat up and smoothed out her T-shirt "man…. he really should knock…I mean we could have been like making out or something" Toji said as she straightened up her hair a bit.

Kyou looked at her as if she'd just said she wanted to shag the queen "w-what are you talking about? We weren't doing anything," Kyou protested dumbly, Toji laughed "well true…but given a few more minutes and who knows…" she said as she winked at Kyou and got off the bed. Kyou just stared at her for a moment before groaning and plopping back on the bed, "you're crazy you know that?" Kyou sighed as he lay back on the bed looking at the ceiling. Toji lay back on the bed beside him and smiled smugly "yeah…that's why you love me!" Toji sighed, Kyou sat up and shrugged "if you say so…" he said teasingly.

Toji sat up and scowled at him before shoving him violently off the bed "oh bite me" Toji said as she got off the bed and went over to the door, Kyou glared at the girl as he got up from the floor "ok…I'm going to change and get my bag…then we're outie ok?" Toji said as she opened the door carefully. Kyou looked at her weirdly but then remembered they had to be out for the day '_well…it has been a few days since I went to the dojo…Shishou isn't expecting me until tomorrow as usual but…I guess we could go there'_ Kyou thought with a sigh as he went to his closet to pull on a fresh sweatshirt.

Kyou found his favorite blue sweatshirt (remember from the episode with Kagura's arrival) and stripped off his black T-shirt and tossed it hap hazardously on the ground, "you know that's what hampers are for right?" came a jeering voice from behind him. Kyou turned around quickly only to meet the eyes of Toji as she leaned on his doorframe smirking at him.

She wore a light pink t-shirt that said 'your boyfriend thinks I'm hot' in bold black letters and a pair of worn jeans, in her hands she held a big black hoodie, a small black book bag and a pair of white and pink converse. "When the hell did you get here so fast?" Kyou demanded a bit taken by surprise at her presence, Toji just rolled her eyes and went over to his bed and plopped her stuff on it "well you know I sensed that you were undressing and my feet led me here" Toji said sarcastically.

Kyou grumbled something under his breath as he blushed slightly and pulled on his sweatshirt "you're a real smart ass" Kyou said as he grabbed a pair of shoes, "and you're a real dumb ass…so we get to be Asses together yay! Ok so we're going to have to go out the window…so we don't bump into Kagura-san" Toji said as she went over and opened the window.

"What!" Kyou asked rather shocked and Toji simply turned back to the bed and grabbed her stuff together and shoved in her book bag, "you heard me…the window" Toji repeated as she put the bag on her back. Toji then grabbed Kyou by the hand and pulled him towards the window "alright so go ahead age before beauty" she said with a sweeping gesture towards the window. Kyou looked at her as if she had lost her mind but Toji just rolled her eyes at him "oh gosh…it's not that high…besides you didn't seem to mind last night when you guys were peeping into our window" Toji teased with her arms crossed over her chest

Kyou blushed embarrassed "h-hey that's not what we were trying to do…we just…" Kyou started but Toji cut him off, "right…so any way…jump" Toji said as she smacked Kyou on the back. Kyou jumped slightly "are you crazy…you go first" Kyou said snidely. Toji huffed and rolled her eyes "oh fine you big sissified tweety bird" Toji tauntingly as she began to climb out the window and carefully scale down the side of the house until she reached the ground.

"Alright ya little Nancy boy…come on down!" Toji yelled up at the cat and Kyou mumbled something about women and the apocalypse then backed up from the window, "what the…hmm I should move" Toji said as she saw Kyou run to the window and jump out. Toji quickly jumped out of the way and nearly fell into a bush as Kyou came shooting out of the window landing smoothly on his feet. "Whoa…Kyou-kun you been holding out on me? That was pretty cool" Toji said as the boy stretched out his arms a bit, Kyou blushed at the compliment but tried to shrug it off "well it's mostly the curse or whatever…you know I am the cat after all" Kyou said stupidly.

Toji smirked "oh right…cats always land on their feet huh? Well I suppose you do posses that feline grace and coolness" Toji said admiringly and Kyou smiled smugly, "that is until you open your mouth" Toji continued as she stuck out her tongue at Kyou and then skipped off into the woods. Kyou growled irately at her "why you damn punk!" Kyou yelled at Toji as he chased after her down the path.

** Back in the house **

Yuki, Shigure, and Haru were sitting on the living room couch waiting for Kagura to finish dressing, "any sixes?" Haru asked his purple-eyed cousin. Yuki sighed and shook his head "go fish" Yuki said and Haru cursed under his breath as he drew another card from the deck. **Ding! Ding! **"Oh thank god…err…I mean gee look the doorbell I'll get that" Shigure said a little too eagerly to get out of the boring game; the dog jumped up and ran to the door. Shigure put on his best smile and opened the door calmly "hello there Jamal-kun…come on in" Shigure said as he moved aside to let the man in, Jamal was wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a baseball jersey as he stepped into the house after sliding off his timberland boots. "Hey Shigure-san, is my sister and the rest of the Brat pack ready to go yet?" Jamal asked as he walked into the living room and saw Haru and Yuki on the couch playing cards "hello Jamal-san" Yuki said politely "yo" Haru said with a nod. Suddenly Tammy and Kagura came running down the steps "we are now!" Tammy sang out as they entered the room, Kagura was now redressed in a short dark chocolate colored skirt and a long sleeved camel colored turtle neck sweater.

"Good because I have to set up for this party I'm DJ-ing at in about an hour and a half so come on" Jamal said as he leaned back on the living room wall and as he did so he noticed the new face in the crowd. "Oh…hello and what might your name be?" Jamal asked Kagura smoothly and Kagura looked up at him and blushed a bit at his handsome features "uh...K-Kagura Sohma" the boar said softly. Jamal smiled suavely "Kagura-kun hmmm…makes since, a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl" Jamal said with a wink, Kagura smiled and looked down at her feet embarrassed as she blushed a few more shades of red. Shigure cocked his eye brow curiously at this exchange and he glanced over at Tammy who gave him a similar look of interest in this greeting, "hey where's Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked Tammy suddenly noticing the girl's absence. Tammy looked at the dog and then turned her gaze to the stairs "oh…she went to call Kazuki-kun to see where he wanted to meet us…but she sure has been talking a long time" Tammy said curiously.

Jamal simply shrugged and then looked over his sister's head and noticed Tohru coming down the stairs with her face slightly flushed, "Um…Tammy-Chan, Yuki-kun, Haru-kun may I speak to you all for a moment" she said gesturing to the kitchen. The three all nodded and followed the brunette into the kitchen "what is it Tohru?" Tammy asked as they were out of ear shot of the others, Tohru sighed and smiled nervously "um…w-well…Kazuki-kun cant make it today…he…eh…well remember how I told you he'd just broken up with his girlfriend…?" Tohru said nervously. Tammy raised a suspicious eyebrow "yeah…" she said questionably, "well they got back together this morning" Tohru said as she dropped her head in defeat "WHAT?" the three other teens gasped. Tohru cringed at their tones "what do you mean they got back together?" Haru asked Tohru curiously and Tohru shrugged "well as I was on the phone with him…his ex girlfriend was there…she'd just come over and…well they made up so I don't think he'll be able to help us out" Tohru said.

"That bastard! I'm so gonna castrate his prissy little Nancy boy ass!" Tammy fumed as Yuki and Haru flinched involuntarily at her choice in…err words. "Oh my…that does seem to make things a bit messy now…what should we do now Honda-san?" Yuki asked the flustered rice ball, "hey! Are you forgetting who the real brains behind this operation is?" Tammy scoffed a bit offended. Haru and Yuki looked at each other momentarily and shrugged "oh…you mean Toji-san?" Haru asked. Tammy sweat dropped "I meant me you heartless bastard!" Tammy hissed as she kicked Haru really hard in the shin causing him to fall backwards in pain. "H-Hatsuharu-san…are you ok…" Tohru asked worriedly as she and Yuki bent down to help the ox up. Tammy simply sighed in defeat as she pulled out her small cell phone and began to punch in Toji's number "oh well…might as well call her anyway" Tammy mumbled.

** Kyou and Toji **

Kyou and Toji were leaning against a large tree in the forest panting and wheezing, they had run a good 2 miles from Shigure's house in their little chasing game and were thoroughly pooped. "M-My…Lungs…Bleeding…need…. doctor…cant…breathe" Toji panted between heavy breaths as she wiped some perspiration from her flushed face. Kyou just grunted and leaned his head back on the rough bark of the tree "well…then…s-stop…talking…I-idiot" Kyou wheezed and Toji sent him a death glare. Toji held out her hand in front of Kyou "do me a favor Kyou…I want you to ram your face into the palm of my hand as hard as possible because right now I'm too tired to slap your dumb ass" Toji said weakly. Kyou scoffed at the girl and sunk down into a seated position on the ground, Toji stuck out her tongue at Kyou when suddenly her cell phone rang "damn…I bet it's Tam-Chan or To-Chan…urgg" Toji groaned as she pulled the small silver device out of her black bag.

"Hello…oh…. yeah just finished kicking Kyou's sorry butt in a race" Toji spoke into the phone, "shut…up…liar!" Kyou panted in protest. "Anyway…. oh…. he WHAT? That bastard…. oh this bites the big one…. really…is Jamal there…. oh…. OHHH…. hmmm" Toji spoke as she got a devilish glint in her eyes. "I think I have an idea…. yup…you got it…. they're perfectly matched…. well he's available anyway…. oh don't worry about Akito-bitch fit master supreme…. yeah she has other interest if you know what I mean…uh-huh…well dogs are a girls best friend…. hahaa…. ok…. maybe we'll meet up with you guys later…ok ja!" Toji concluded the conversation and snapped her phone shut. Kyou looked up curiously at the grinning girl "what was that all about?" Kyou asked as he slowly got up from the ground and stretched his muscles. Toji stuffed the phone back into her bag and sighed "well…Kazuki-Chan got back with his old girlfriend so he's out of the picture…but luckily Jamal's in!" Toji said briskly as she pulled her hair back with her fingers.

Kyou raised an eyebrow "wait…you mean Tammy's older brother…but I thought he was with…Akito…not that I'm complaining" Kyou questioned as Toji twirled a lock of hair around her finger. Toji stopped twirling for a moment and began to laugh…maniacally which scared the living hell out of Kyou "w-what the hell is so funny?" Kyou snapped as he edged away from the hysterical girl. "MUWAHAHAHAHA…. eh…oh sorry…it's just…that was funny…Akito and Jamal? HAHAHA! Come on!" Toji chortled with laughter as she wiped a tear from her eye. Kyou gave Toji and even more confused look and Toji suddenly stopped laughing, "you…seriously don't know?" Toji asked Kyou in utter shock, Kyou was becoming increasingly irritated "no! Know about what!" he asked rather roughly. "About Akito and Shi…err…never mind you'll find out" Toji said cryptically and Kyou just shrugged and sighed in defeat.

"What ever…now come on we're almost at Shishou's place" Kyou said changing the subject as he turned to face the path east of them, Toji smiled gratefully that Kyou had stopped berating her with questions. Toji nodded and began to follow Kyou once again.

**In the car with Yuki, Haru, Tohru, Tammy, Jamal, and Kagura **

The rest of our group (minus Kagura who was sitting in the front) was sitting back in Jamal's van as he drove into town "so Tohru-Chan…you guys are going to a movie?" Jamal asked as he waited at a stop sign. Yuki, Tohru and Haru looked at Tammy expectantly "err…yes" Tammy answered quickly. Jamal turned around to give her a suspicious glance but then turned back to facing the rode, "ok…so…Haru what movie are you guys going to see?" Jamal asked as he turned a corner. Once again Yuki, Tohru, and Haru turned to look at Tammy for an answer, Tammy sighed "um…err…a new movie called 'Mi Corazon de Helado' it's…uhh…a new foreign import" Tammy lied brilliantly.

Jamal nodded "cool…what's it about?" Jamal asked nonchalantly and Tammy narrowed her eyes in a sharp glare at her brother's chair "why do you have to be so nosey? I mean Damn…cant we just have a fun little outing without you frickin prying into our lives and being all up my ass and around the corner! Geez ever heard of privacy?" Tammy snapped violently causing the others in the car to cower slightly away from her. Jamal scoffed "well damn sis…I was just trying to make conversation…no need to get your panties in a bunch…it's not like I was asking you to take a drug test or something…. you need to calm your little narrow ass down before you find yourself without a ride home ya dig?" Jamal replied stealthily.

Tammy was about to respond but Haru quickly slapped a hand over her mouth halting her comments "sorry babe but…well we do sort of need him to drive us home still" Haru whispered to Tammy as she glared death and the wrath of hell at him for daring to silence her. Kagura simply tuned out the odd sounds from the back seat as she turned to Jamal coyly "um…so Jamal-kun…where are you going today?" Kagura asked in a shy voice. Jamal turned to her and smiled suavely at her causing the boar to blush " well I have to DJ at this friend of mine's party…just for a few hours though" Jamal responded politely as he turned his attention back to the rode. "Isn't that the one where you need to bring the portable turn table? The heavy one…. the heavy one you cant normally lift by yourself?" Tammy asked innocently. Jamal shrugged "yeah…but I might get Hachi from next door to help" Jamal replied, Tammy's lips curled into a Cheshire cat grin as you could practically see the light bulb light up over her head.

Tammy quickly elbowed Tohru in the side "play along" she whispered to the onigiri and Tohru simply blinked in confusion. "OH DEAR! I'm so sorry my poor dear big brother!" Tammy exclaimed in a melodramatic tone, Jamal slammed on the breaks in shock at his sister's outburst "what the hell?" he asked as he whipped his head around to look at her. "I'm sorry I cant help you out today brother but…well today is sort of special…Tohru and Yuki have been looking forward to it for a while…it's their first real date…and you know Haru and I want to be there for them…you know this double date means so much to us…. but I feel so bad that no one will be there to help you out today Jamal…really it's such a shame…your poor back…" Tammy sighed overly dramatic as she pouted.

Yuki and Tohru blushed and threw hard looks toward Tammy as if to say 'what in the hell are you talking about you lunatic', "uhh…well it's not so bad…really," Jamal said reassuringly. Kagura simply sat there taking in this information guiltily '_oh no…this is Yun-Chan and Tohru-Chan's first date…I cant believe I just forced myself along on their date…how horrible of me I'm sure that they want to be alone…and Haru and Tammy-san as well…I feel so awful…great I'm the third wheel once again' _Kagura brooded mentally. "No it's not ok! You'll have to do all that work by yourself…and you wont have any company at all…how dreadful…I wish there was something I could do…**someone** who could help you out…but alas there is not" Tammy sighed as she threw her head back in despair, really laying it on thick.

Jamal rolled his eyes at his overly dramatic sister and went back to driving, suddenly Kagura cleared her throat lightly "um…well if you really need help that bad Jamal-san…I-I could help you" Kagura said in a near whisper. Jamal turned his head to face her slightly "w-what? Oh no really you don't have to I'll be fine…I don't want you to feel obligated just because my sister is being a drama queen about it…really you don't have to" Jamal said politely as he turned the next corner. "Nonsense big brother! How could you refuse the offer of a pretty, strong, **single** young lady?" Tammy chimed in before Kagura could reply, Jamal thought about it for a second and then turned and smiled at Kagura.

"Well I suppose I could use some help…I mean I don't want you to go out of your way…. and I know you were supposed to go out with theses knuckle heads back there but…I'd be very grateful if you could" Jamal said smoothly flashing a cool smile. Kagura smiled back at him as a small pink blush tinted her cheeks "well…sure I don't mind at all…I'd have only been a third wheel anyway…I'd be glad to help out a friend of my cousins" Kagura replied with a beaming smile. '_KA-CHING!'_ Tammy and Jamal thought simultaneously, "Well you know what then? It's a date! In fact you two could probably get some lunch or something before the gig if you picked up the stuff right now…so you know what…why don't you drop us off here!" Tammy butted in again. "What?" Yuki, Haru and Tohru piped up at the same time, "you sure about that?" Jamal asked as he pulled over to the curb.

"Of course we are…the movie theater is just a block or two from here…. so don't mind us we'll be out of your way now…I'll call when we're ready" Tammy said quickly as she opened her door and jumped out onto the side walk. The other three in the backseat just sat there and looked at Tammy as if she had lost her natural mind, Tammy simply sent them a 'get your lazy asses out of the van this instant or I shall send you all to the deepest level of hell' look and reached back in the car and grabbed Yuki and Haru by their shirt collars and threw them out of the van. The boys landed on the pavement hard and Tohru decided to take the safer approach and vacate the vehicle on her own…quickly, "ok…um…later guys!" Kagura called out of the car window as Jamal started to speed off.

Tohru and Tammy waved them off until they had turned the corner and vanished from sight, Tammy suddenly slumped over slightly in exhaustion "thank god it worked…it's tough being a genius" Tammy sighed as she leaned on Tohru for support. "What the hell was that all about!" Haru asked angrily teetering on going black, Yuki stood up and straightened out his clothes while Haru still seethed on the ground. "It's quite obvious isn't it…Kazuki-san couldn't make his 'date' with Kagura so Tammy-san pawned her off on Jamal-san" Yuki said quite matter of factly. Haru thought about it for a moment and then smiled slightly and nodding "ohhh…I get it now" he said smartly, Tammy rolled her eyes "uh-huh…. anyway now that we have that taken care of…we should contact Toji…then go get some food or something" Tammy said as she stretched her arms lazily over her head.

The others nodded in agreement "Tammy-Chan…um so where are we going? I'm not sure if I'm familiar with this part of town" Tohru asked unsurely as she looked around her noting the unfamiliar territory. Tammy smiled calmly and threw an arm over the onigiri's shoulders "don't worry Tohru…I know this city like the back of my hand…we'll eat at…hmmm…oh I know let's go to club Tsumibito!" Tammy said excitedly. (A/N: Tsumibito means sinner in Japanese) Haru and Yuki exchanged looks "club Tsumibito? What's that?" Yuki asked cautiously, Tammy shrugged and started to walk down the sparsely populated street they were on signaling the rest to follow her.

"Oh it's this cool dance club/ restaurant in the red light district…I haven't been there in ages!" Tammy sighed nostalgically. (A/N: Just in case you didn't know red light district + minors bad…nuff said) "WHAT?" Tohru, Yuki and Haru exclaimed as the words Tammy had just uttered hit them like a 18 wheeler going 95 mph, Tammy however chose to ignore them as she whipped out her cell phone "hmm…I wonder what cat boy and Toji are up to?" she asked to no one in particular.

**Meanwhile across town with** **Toji and Kyou… **

Toji and Kyou had finally reached the dojo after a short while, "ok well…here it is" Kyou shrugged as he gestured to the beautiful mountain scene that lay before them. Flowers bloomed on the treetops and the emerald green grass shone with drops of dew in the twinkling sun, "wow…" Toji gasped as she took in the aesthetically pleasing sight before her. Kyou, having lived here for years before didn't quite seem to understand the fascination with this place, to him it was just home. "Yeah…well come on…I guess we should use the front door…I think Shishou has a class right now" Kyou said as he grabbed Toji's hand and walked her up the path to the front of the house.

Toji smiled as she squeezed Kyou's hand and followed him up the path "so…your dad taught you martial arts as a kid?" Toji asked. Kyou stopped for a moment a bit thrown off by the question "huh…oh you mean Shishou…oh um yeah…well he's not really my…" Kyou started to explain but Toji cut him off by placing her finger on his lips. "Hey…I know…but he raised you and took care of you so he is your father…genetics doesn't have anything to do with parenthood" Toji said solemnly. Kyou looked into her calm green eyes and smiled gratefully before turning his smile into a smirk "oh…so you already know…let me guess you had one of those...premonition things huh?" Kyou asked as they reached the door. Toji scoffed "nope…Tohru told me…she knows quite a bit about you guys…you're like family to her ya know" Toji said and Kyou felt his cheeks heat slightly.

Kyou knocked on the cherry wood door and waited for someone to answer, suddenly Toji's cell phone slipped out of her jean pocket and landed on the mat causing the faceplate to pop off and slide slightly under the door. "Oh! Damn dropped my cell" Toji cursed as she knelt down to put her cellular device back together, Kyou sweat dropped "you're such a ditz" he mumbled as Toji tried to pull the face plate from under the door. Just then the door began to open and a young looking man stood in the doorway looking down at the girl bent over in front of her trying to slide a faceplate back onto her phone. "Um…Toji…" Kyou tried to get her attention but Toji ignored him –**click-** "ha! Got it…there got that damn plate on finally! Hehe Bite me!" Toji cheered as she slipped the phone into her pocket and started to stand up only to find herself coming face to face with a strange crotch.

"Uh…hi…" Toji squeaked as she quickly straightened up and stepped over closer to Kyou, "yes…hello Kyou it's nice to see you again…please come in…um who's your friend?" the young sandy haired man asked (A/N: I have no clue what his hair color is like so I'm making it up) as he moved aside for the two teens to enter. Kyou and Toji slipped off their shoes at the door and entered "oh um Kunmitsu…. this is Toji Motosuwa" Kyou said briefly and Toji bowed to the older man. "Uh…nice to meet you I guess…" Toji said unsurely, "Hey is Shishou around today?" Kyou asked trying to ease the tension. The taller man nodded "He's with a class right now…you can go out to the dojo and wait for him though…he should be done soon" Kunmitsu said before bowing and disappearing into the kitchen.

Kyou and Toji exchanged looks and then shrugged "come on…let's go wait for him" Kyou said as he started to walk out to the dojo on back of the house with Toji at his side. "Um…who was that guy…another relative?" Toji asked as they walked, Kyou shook his head "no…that's Shishou's assistant…he like does the books and stuff for the dojo" Kyou said as they reached a pair of sliding doors. Behind the doors they could here grunting sounds and the thumping of feet on the bare wood floors, "Ok students…we will end the class for now…please gather your things and we will meet again next week" came a kind voice from behind the doors. The voice was followed by footsteps and the sound of many excited male voices chattering about school and what not.

Kyou reached out to open the sliding door "looks like the class is over now…so lets go in" Kyou said anxiously as he opened the door and began to enter. Toji followed him as they stepped onto the smooth hard wood floor where about a dozen young middle school aged boys were chatting and stretching. Suddenly Toji felt herself run into something warm and firm causing her to stumble backwards, "hey! Watch where you're going idiot!" came a gruff childish voice from above her. Toji looked up from her spot on the ground up at a young boy of about 14 years old with short spiky black hair.

"Oh…sorry I didn't see you there short stuff" Toji said nonchalantly as she stood herself up and dusted off her bottom, the boy glared at Toji as he stood in front of her just about coming up to the height of her shoulders. "Who are you calling short stuff, Blondie?" the boy taunted and Toji gritted her teeth in aggravation, "so what if I am blonde you little brat! You wanna rumble kid then lets go!" Toji snarled as she grabbed the front of the boy's uniform and pulled him closer to her face. "Fine with me! I'll take you on you old crone!" the boy spat back as he grabbed the front of Toji's shirt as well.

"TOJI!" came an angry voice from the front of the room, it was Kyou and he was walking quickly towards Toji followed by a tall kind looking man with short silver hair. Before Toji could respond Kyou had grabbed her free arm and yanked her back away from the boy, "what the hell do you think you're doing moron!" Kyou hissed at his girlfriend as she yanked her arm away from him "that little punk challenged me and I was simply defending myself" Toji said nonchalantly. Kyou gave her a non believing glare and the boy who was fighting with Toji suddenly backed of and bowed at Kyou "oh good afternoon Kyou-san" the boy said respectfully.

Kyou quirked an eyebrow in response to the lad and quickly turned back to Toji "geez cant I leave you alone for 5 seconds without you causing trouble…. you're hopeless" Kyou sighed exhaustedly. Toji blushed slightly and glared harder at Kyou "ha! You're one to talk Kyou-kun! Just remember I know where you sleep at night ok?" Toji said menacingly. Kyou rolled his eyes at the girl as Kazuma came up to the small group "is everything alright Kyou?" Kazuma asked concerned. Toji turned around to face a tall man with short silver hair "um…hi" Toji said unsurely as the man stopped to look at her inspecting her appearance.

"Hello…and who might you be?" Kazuma asked kindly as he smiled at Toji, Toji bowed politely and smiled back "oh…I'm Toji Motosuwa…y-you must be Kazuma-san, it's nice to meet you" Toji said in a sweet and docile voice. Kazuma smiled and gave Kyou an approving nod "well she seems like a very kind young girl…good choice Kyou" Kazuma said to Kyou as he pat his son on the back. Kyou blushed embarrassedly "w-what are you talking about…I-I never said we were…" Kyou gruffly rambled on in embarrassment. Toji saw Kyou's embarrassed face and couldn't help but add fuel to the fire as she lovingly hooked arms with Kyou and hugged his toned upper arm possessively as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Kyou-koi, there's no need to hide our love…I mean why should be ashamed? Everyone knows how deep and passionate our bonds flow," Toji said with a seductive smirk as she stroked Kyou's arm tauntingly. Kyou began to grit his teeth as he struggled not to kill the lovely young girl at his side for her teasing antics…at least not now …too many witnesses. "Look you…stop acting like an idiot and get the hell off me you're cutting of the circulation in my arm!" Kyou hissed at the girl as he snatched his arm away from her causing the girl to stumble forward. Luckily Kazuma expertly caught the young girl as she fell against his lean torso for support, Toji looked up at the kind older man and blushed lightly.

"Are you alright Motosuwa-san?" Kazuma asked the girl gently as he helped her sturdy herself and Toji threw a deadly glare at Kyou before turning to Kazuma and smiling sweetly at him "oh yes thank you…you're such a gentleman Kazuma-san it's a shame Kyou didn't grow up to be as kind and respectful as you" Toji said in a clearly belittling tone that made Kyou's blood boil and his fists tighten. "Shut up! Stop trying to make **me** look like the bad guy! You're the mean one!" Kyou declared heatedly as Toji turned back around to face him. Toji smirked cruelly as she grabbed the front of Kyou's shirt "oh yeah? Well if you keep getting in my face like that I may have to embarrass you in front all these little boys" Toji said challengingly and Kazuma took a hesitant step back.

A group of boys snickered at the comment "yeah right…Kyou sempai is the super strong…he could easily beat you to shreds little woman!" a brown eyed freckled boy jeered at Toji. Toji froze in silent fury as her left eye twitched slightly and Kyou paled slightly as he turned to the boy "damn it kid why'd you have to say that…now she's really pissed" Kyou grumbled. "No…I'm ok Kyou-kun…really and I agree with him you are extremely strong…a little pig headed at times but strong…although I hardly think you have what it takes to beat me" Toji sighed boastingly.

Kyou whipped his head back around to Toji and his body tensed in anger "yeah right! You only wish you were that strong you damn wench!" Kyou hissed with a hint of playful anger. Kazuma recognized the competitive glint in his son's eyes as he shifted to an offense position, Toji also recognized this '_time for some fun'_ she smirked evilly as she narrowed her eyes in retaliation and assumed a defensive position. "Oh yeah…put your money where you're mouth is and prove it wuss" Toji taunted. Kyou snarled slightly at his companion '_god this woman annoys me…why does she always get to me like this…why does she always get me so riled ups? Maybe…maybe it's only natural to have such an effect on someone…especially when they're in love with you'_ Kyou thought with a widening smirk.

"Ok…put up or shut up!" Kyou yelled as he charged at Toji who quickly and easily dogged him much to Kazuma's relief and surprise. '_I cant believe Kyou…I know he gets upset easily…but to attack a woman…that's so irresponsible. But she's pretty quick' _Kazuma thought as he and the other boys backed up giving the happy couple room to fight. "Bring it on beeyatch!" Toji grunted as she charged forward with a powerful left hook which Kyou ducked as he proceeded to try and knock Toji's feet from under her. But Toji jumped over his foot and took the opportunity to get beside him and punch him hard in the left cheek, Kyou recoiled slightly from the attack but recovered quickly and blocked her next punch easily.

Kyou crouched down and sprung up to deliver a high round house kick to Toji's chest but she moved to avoid it and ended up getting struck in lip hard. Kyou paused for a second as he realized what he had just done. "Damn…" Toji cursed as she brought a hand up to her lip and casually wiped the spotting blood from her freshly busted lip, Toji licked the remaining blood away with her tongue as she fell back into a fighting stance "ok lover boy…this shirt is new so if I get blood on it…I'm going to have Kitty-Chan kick your ass" Toji smirked and Kyou smirked as well at their private joke. Then she lifted her leg to kick him in the head but Kyou caught her foot and held her there balancing on one leg.

Kyou smirked triumphantly as Toji was unable to move now but Toji had something else up her sleeve, "not so fast" Toji smirked wickedly. Suddenly Toji bent her standing leg and jumped up a bit using her leg to spring up and kick Kyou right in the stomach, sending both him and Toji sprawling backwards in different directions. "Ow" both Kyou and Toji winced under their breath as they now lay on the dojo floor panting and sore, "well I believe that is enough for today…looks like a draw" Kazuma said with a goofy smile and the boys groaned in disappointment.

But Kazuma smiled and chuckled softly "I know boys…I know but lessons are over for today but…maybe we can persuade Kyou and Motosuwa-san to come back again someday" Kazuma said appeasing the children as opened up the doors to allow some air into the stuffy space. "Yeah I wanna see Motosuwa-san kick Kyou sempai's butt!" one excitable young fellow with cropped brown hair cheered, "no way…Kyou sempai will totally kick her butt next time!" another boy declared. Soon the boys were all arguing excitedly about the recent spar as they all headed to the back of the room to gather up their things and change.

As the boys were leaving Kyou stood back up rubbing his stomach in pain as he walked over to Toji glaring down at her with hard eyes, "hey…need a hand?" he asked gruffly as he extended his hand to the girl on the floor. Toji nodded and grabbed his hand using it to help herself up "thanks…oh man my but hurts…you know you guys should really think about putting some carpet in here…these wood floors hurt like a mofo!" Toji groaned as she dusted off her butt. "Idiot" Kyou mumbled as he rolled his eyes and let go of her hand "look I'm going to go talk to Shishou for a sec" Kyou shrugged nonchalantly as he walked by Toji. Kyou then proceeded to walk over to his foster father and the two of them slipped out of the dojo to converse.

While the two were off having a father son chat Toji wandered over to the open door way and sat down at the opening letting her legs dangle over the edge. Suddenly she felt her cell phone begin to vibrate so she pulled it out and placed the device to her ear, "yo and hello how may I serve you today?" Toji said sweetly into the phone. "Oh…it's you Tam-Chan…. what's up…. oh really? Wow! I remember you used to tell me about that place all the time! Oh damn…to bad we couldn't be there…. oh well…yeah we made it" Toji continued to speak animatedly into the phone. As she was becoming more engrossed in her conversation Kyou and Kazuma were coming around the house slowly approaching the dojo doors where Toji sat.

Kazuma saw the girl chatting away on the phone and chuckled "isn't that just like a girl…always gabbing on the phone" Kyou sighed as he rolled his eyes. At this point both Sohmas were within hearing range of Toji's conversation "yeah…it's really beautiful up here…you should see it…it's like the friggin sound of music up at this place…hehe" they heard Toji giggle into the phone. Kazuma smiled at the girl's excitement as he and Kyou made their way up to her, Toji looked up and saw them and smiled "oh…err…yeah well I gotta go Tam-Chan…yup…hmm just be careful…yeah ok later" Toji said as she hung up on Tammy.

Kyou leaned coolly on the side of the building "so that was Tammy-Chan…what are those morons up to?" Kyou asked nonchalantly and Toji rolled her eyes, "you shouldn't call other people dumb until you look in the mirror sweetie" Toji said sarcastically. Kyou turned to glare at the girl "what is that supposed to mean you little…" kyou started and Kazuma smiled warmly at the exchange between the two '_well she sure seems like a lively girl…she is certainly time enough for Kyou'_ Kazuma thought as he watched the two continue to tease each other playfully. "So Motosuwa-san I hear from Kyou that you and Honda-san are trying to break the curse, is that correct?" Kazuma asked the young girl in a low voice.

Toji looked over at Kazuma and nodded "yup…and we've made a lot of progress…you research wise…we just thought we'd take a little break today" Toji said with an airy laugh. Kyou rolled his eyes '_it's amazing…if I didn't know any better I'd think she was just a normal, sweet, innocent school girl' _Kyou thought to himself with as he scoffed bitterly. Toji gave Kyou a quick glance and he composed himself once again "so…where are Honda-san and the other's today?" Kazuma asked curiously. Toji grinned cheekily and snickered to herself "oh…they just went out to lunch" Toji said as she desperately tried to avoid eye contact.

Kyou noticed her shifty eye movements and eyed her suspiciously "I don't think I'll like the answer but…where did they go?" Kyou asked Toji cautiously. Toji shrugged and smiled innocently "nowhere special…just this club in the red light district" Toji said nonchalantly. Both Kazuma and Kyou nearly had simultaneous heart attacks "THEY WENT WHERE?" both men screeched in shock.

T.B.C…

A/N: Finally I updated and look…I made it a long one…so please don't hate me! Ok I know…it wasn't that good and not too much fluff…yet. But please stick around…next chapter kyou and Toji stroll through town and end up…(gasp!) at Ayame's shop! Oh lord and it seems that he may be in need of their services. And the rest of the gang go hang out in the coolest weirdest club in the red light district. What excitement and mishaps will await them? Please even though it wasn't my best please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! The more reviews the faster I'll update!

Love, Chizz


	17. The date thing part 2

Hey I'm back again with more Toji goodness! First of all, I'd just like to say…. I have never been to the red light district so I guessed on the types of things that may be seen there…. also…. I'm wearing pants yey!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own Toji and any other O.C's and a boatload of hookers on Broadway lol

Ch.17: The date thing (part2): 

**Later that afternoon…Tohru, Tammy, Yuki, Haru…red light district> **

"Come on guys it's just down this corner" Tammy called back to her friends who were nervously creeping about the area. "I'm not sure if this was such a good idea…" Yuki said as they passed by yet another adult toyshop, Tohru was at his side with her hand securely linked in his. Tohru seemed fairly calm as they walked about through this haven of sin and debauchery but she still held tightly to Yuki's hand as if to protect her from the smothering fog of forbidden temptation.

"Where exactly is this place?" Haru asked as he leisurely strolled beside Tammy, '_hmm…he seems awfully comfortable in this environment…I wonder sometimes…' _Yuki thought as he upped his and Tohru's pace to keep up with the other two. "Just behind that just behind that pub over there" Tammy replied gesturing to a small seedy looking establishment. The gang quickly crossed the street in a very closed in little group that earned a few bemused stares from a passing group of "working" girls. Tammy sighed in irritation as they stopped in front of a small damp alley.

The others stopped abruptly behind her a bit confused "w-why did we stop h-here Tammy-Chan?" Tohru asked trying to find her voice in the tense atmosphere, "Look…you all look like a bunch of scared little high school kids lost in sin city…it's freaking embarrassing!" Tammy whined. "Well we are 'scared little high school kids lost in sin city'!" Yuki countered stating the obvious as usual. "Well don't let everyone else know that!" Tammy retorted as she gave Yuki the evil eye, the rat was less than intimidated and merely blinked in response.

"Whatever Jack…come on the entrance is through this door and down some stairs…just watch for hobos and don't touch the walls…trust me **don't **touch them," Tammy said with a shudder as she walked through the small doorway and began her descent down the dark creaky wooden stairway. Her three companions decided not to ask questions and simply followed her down the stairwell; once they reached the bottom they began to follow Tammy down a dim damp hallway of sorts under the ground. As they walked the walls seemed to close in tighter, which caused the teens to form a sort of 'line'.

The suffocating stench of sweat and smoke littered the tunnel as Tohru pressed on, the brunette was more than a little nervous and found herself walking closer and closer beside Yuki. Tohru accidentally stepped on the back of Yuki's foot and caused him to stumble a bit "Oh! I'm sorry…I-I should have watched where I was going um…eh…I'll be more careful" Tohru said with a nervous laugh. Yuki smiled at the frightened girl and reached out and grabbed her hand gently in his and turned back to follow the others while still holding Tohru's hand. Tohru shyly looked down at her hand intertwined with Yuki's hand and blushed, Yuki caught her flushed look and smiled to himself '_she's so cute when she's flustered…' _Yuki thought as he turned his attention back to the two teens ahead of him.

Suddenly Tammy stopped causing Haru to stop abruptly to avoid colliding with her, which only caused Yuki to run into Haru, "hey! Why'd we stop?" Hatsuharu asked the girl in front of him. Tammy turned slightly to face her companions and moved to the side of the narrow hall to reveal a large brightly painted door "because we're here" she responded mischievously as she placed a hand on the knob and gently pushed on the door causing it to fly open. The looks on the others faces were a mix of awe and horror as Tammy did a sweeping bow and towards her comrades "now…. welcome to club Tsumibito!" Tammy said dramatically.

**With those other folk…Kyou and Toji> **

"Yup, you heard me correctly…the red light district" Toji said calmly as she sipped her tea, Kyou and Kazuma had calmed from their shock as well and were now having tea in Kazuma's home. Kazuma shook his head amused as he sipped his tea "what a interesting friend you have Toji-san…but I cant imagine Tohru-san or Yuki going somewhere like that…. Haru maybe but…" Kazuma said with a carefree smile. Kyou sweat dropped and Toji giggled "yeah I know…I think I'm doing a good job at corrupting their innocent little minds…I mean look how much progress I've done with Kyou-kun" Toji said smugly.

Kyou immediately perked up at that and glared accusingly at Toji "what the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not a dirty pervert like your friends!" Kyou spat back at her. Kazuma gave Kyou a disapproving look "kyou…" the instructor said in a low tone, "oh yeah? Well I beg to differ…I mean just this morning you were trying to seduce me in your room" Toji teased as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kazuma nearly choked on his tea as he whipped his head around to give Kyou a shocked look and Kyou blushed horribly as he began to angrily wave his arms in denial, "N-N-No! She's so totally lying!" Kyou protested. Kazuma simply laughed at the flustered young boy he knew as his Son.

Toji could hardly control her giggles as she watched Kyou grow more flustered and glare at her, Toji simply blew him a kiss and took a sip of her tea. "Anyway…it's nothing to worry about, Tammy is very responsible and would never go anywhere dangerous…plus Tohru's with them so they're pretty safe" Toji shrugged. Kazuma gave Toji and Kyou a questioning look, Kyou shrugged "oh, didn't you hear? Apparently Tohru's like some super ninja in her spare time" Kyou said dryly and Toji hit him in the head with the back of her hand. "Hey! Shut up. Don't make fun of Kitty-Chan I taught her everything she knows, and she could school your sorry butt back to kinder garden!" Toji countered as she sent a glare his way, Kyou smirked in satisfaction at having finally struck a sore spot with her.

"Yeah right…with your skill as any representation of family ability she probably couldn't fight her way out of a paper bag" kyou said mockingly as Toji glared at him harder as rage filled her body. Suddenly Kyou's sweatshirt began to catch fire and he jumped back from the small table with a yelp "KYOU!" Kazuma gasped in horror as the boy began to pat down on his flaming shirt violently, Toji just stared in shock as Kyou began to roll on the ground to smother the flames. "Hold still!" Kazuma ordered Kyou as he swiftly grabbed a cup of milk from the table and dumped it on Kyou, "Hey! That was cold!" Kyou quipped but his grievances were cut short as Toji up excitedly almost knocking over the table.

"Oh my freakin god! Did you see that? That was amazing…I was so mad at Kyou-kun that I envisioned him doused in angry flames…and he caught fire!" Toji babbled excitedly as her eyes sparkled with wonder. Kyou scowled deeper and looked up at the girl "wait a minute…you mean you were **thinking** about setting me on fire?" Kyou shouted angrily and a bit hurt. Toji realized her mistake and bent down to Kyou's level and took his face in her hands gently "oh don't worry about…it was just a passing thought in the heat of the moment…you know I'd never hurt you intentionally" Toji said in a reassuring tone. Kyou simply glared harder at her "oh really? And this coming from the woman who set me on fire!" Kyou bit back harshly, Toji shrugged her shoulders and released his face "true but I didn't mean to **actually** do it…my powers must be expanding that's all" Toji said nonchalantly.

Kazuma and Kyou sweat dropped while Toji merely went back to sipping her tea leisurely, "so you're telling me that your powers expand?" Kyou asked unenthusiastically. Toji shrugged "well yeah…I mean the more I use my powers and the longer I'm around Kitty-Chan it seems that my powers mature and grow…I'm sure the same can be said for her" Toji said as she sat her cup down again and looked through the open sliding door and out into the bright sky above.

**Back with Tammy, Tohru, Yuki, and Haru> **

_'OH MY GOD!_' was the thought that ran through the minds of Tohru, Haru, and Yuki as they peered into the room of the club they were to be spending the day at. The room was large and surprisingly well lit compared to the hallway, the walls were a rich purple and there were an assortment of strobe lights flashing through the lavender scented room. Over to the side there was a long bar set up where a few flamboyantly dressed people sat and chatted happily with the bartender, a few feet away a few sleek black tables with matching blue and black chairs were occupied with a few forgotten drink glasses and coats. "Wow! It's just how I remembered it…oh come on let's go inside I want to see if Numi is here!" Tammy squealed as she began hustling the three stunned teens inside.

**_Not gonna get us, _**

**_They're not gonna get us! _**

**_Not gonna get us _**

**_Not gonna get us _**

**_Not gonna get us! _**

****

The music blasted through the room and pulsated through the walls and the floor as the three nervous high schoolers looked around the chic club at the many partiers gyrating and swaying their hips to the beat. "Come on…I'll get us a spot at the bar…watch where you walk ok…don't bump into any girls" Tammy whispered loudly back to her friends trying to hear her over the music.

They're not gonna get us 

**_They're not gonna get us _**

**_Not gonna get us _**

**_Not gonna get us _**

**_They're not gonna get us! _**

****

Yuki looked around wearily and tried to keep Tohru, as close to him as possible so the girl would not become lost, he gripped her hand tighter as he looked back at her and gave her a reassuring smile to the brunette who smiled warmly in response. –**Bonk**- "Oops…sorry sweetie" came a deep silky voice from in front of Yuki following the previous bumping of torsos. Yuki looked up in a mix of confusion and shock at the tall longhaired man in front of him, the man had long bleached blonde hair feathered out over his tight black belly cropped t-shirt.

Yuki just stood there dumbly gawking at the oddly dressed man who simply smirked and shifted a hand onto his leather pant clad hip "what's the matter? Like what you see?" the man asked in a low seductive voice as he leaned closer to Yuki causing the boy to flush with embarrassment and shift uncomfortably.

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
you and me, let's just be honest  
we're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us 

"Ken?" came a pleasantly surprised voice from behind the blonde man, looking over his shoulder Yuki saw a very happy looking Tammy standing with her hands on her hips beside a fairly calm looking Haru was just bobbing his head to the music. "O-M-F-G! It's Tam-Chan! Hey Babe, where have you been?" the man cheered happily as he grabbed Tammy into a tight hug before kissing the girl gently on the side of her mouth and she returned the gesture causing Haru's heart to spark with a slight jealousy. But Tammy seemed dead to everything around her as she gazed up at the older man "wow…it's really you! I thought your dad forbade you to come back after the New Years parade incident?" Ken asked as he tucked a piece of loose hair behind Tammy's ear.

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you 

Tammy chuckled deviously "yeah right…like I ever listen to that wind bag! Besides…he's out of town on business right now" Tammy said with a sheepish shrug. Ken and the others sweat dropped "anyway…it's great see you again" Ken said with a grin before turning to look at Haru, "oooh…and who might this yummy piece of man candy be?" the taller man asked with a flirty wink towards Haru.

Tammy giggled and grabbed Haru's hand "oh…this is Hatsuharu…my…well my boyfriend" Tammy said happily which oddly caused Haru to blush slightly. Ken smiled warmly "oh how cute. But what ever happened with Kangil?" the blonde asked curiously, but Tammy only replied in a warning glare.

Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
they're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you 

**_They're not gonna get us _**

**_They're not gonna get us _**

****

****

Tammy rolled her eyes "Lets just say that…as much fun as we had, his parents didn't really appreciate him dating a mixed blood slut…. as they so kindly put it" she said with a bitter snap to her tone. Ken gave her sympathetic look and mouthed the word "Oh" before turning to Tohru and Yuki and giving Tammy a questioning look.

Tammy turned to Yuki and Tohru who were simply trying to avoid the crazy clubbing people who were dancing around almost drunkenly, "Oh that's Haru's cousin…the guy Yuki, and his girlfriend Tohru" Tammy said as she gestured to the two awkward looking teens. Ken eyed the couple up and down before leaning down to Tohru and smiling gently at her "wow…aren't you a cutie!" he said as he tapped his finger against her nose causing her to blush. Tammy swatted his hand from Tohru's face "now, now stop molesting Tohru-Chan in front of her boyfriend" Tammy scolded playfully and Ken pouted playfully "aww Tammy-Chan stop making me seem like such a pervert" the blonde man whined.

"Oooh but you are a pervert Ken-san" came a giggling voice from behind him as a pair of thin tan arms wrapped around his waist; the others were a bit taken by surprise. From behind Ken popped a thin slightly shorter and slightly younger boy with shaggy chestnut haircut just below his ear. Ken looked down at the boy with his head on Ken's shoulder and smiled " Natsu-kun! You're so cruel" Ken said in mock sadness as he turned to the side and gave the boy a peck on the lips. Natsu smiled and winked at ken causing Yuki to look away with a rather pale face as if he were going to throw up. Haru simply looked confused and Tohru looked away blushing as Tammy cocked a grin in amusement. "Let me guess…this must be Natsu-kun? You're young lover I presume?" Tammy asked rather smugly as Ken scowled at the word 'young'.

They're not gonna get us 

**_They're not gonna get us _**

**_They're not gonna get us _**

**_Not gonna get us, not gonna get us _**

****

Ken growled in frustration as his cheeks tinted red "good grief Tam-Chan! He's not that young" Ken huffed in defense, Tammy laughed at her friend's pout as Natsu shook his head with amusement and encircled the taller man's torso with his tan arms. "You're right babe…I'm not that young I'm 19 and that's legal…besides a 6 year age difference isn't that much is it?" Natsu asked with a playful pout as his wide hazel green eyes scoured the faces of the confused teens before him. Tammy rolled her eyes as the two men cuddled on the dance floor "whatever…. so how have you been? You aren't usually here this early in the afternoon…or are you just here late?" Tammy asked trying to steer the subject away from the two men's love life, which was causing poor Yuki to become paler looking.

**_Not gonna get us, gonna get us _**

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us _

**_Not gonna get us, gonna get us _**

**_Not gonna get us! _**

****

"Oh, well last night was my sister Mari-Chan's birthday so we came here to celebrate and we've been here ever since" Natsu said as he brushed some hair away from his face. Ken turned back to Tammy and then looked back at Natsu "speaking of which…where is Mari-san? I haven't seen her for a few hours since we were in the VIP lounge" the blonde said thoughtfully. Just as Tammy was going to make a comment Haru jumped slightly "whoa…my pants are vibrating" he said nonchalantly as he reached for his pants pocket, Tammy discreetly stepped on Ken's foot to stop him from commenting on Haru's very unexpected and "wrong" sounding observation.

Haru pulled a small silver flip phone from his pocket and held it to his ear "hello?" he spoke loudly into the phone as he covered his other ear to block out the surrounding music. "Out…yeah he's here…no. What happened? Really…that sucks…um…nothing really. No way…. how much? Honda-san and Tammy-san…. um…Tsumibito" Haru continued conversing with his mystery caller as the others looked around uncomfortably at each other. "Oh…maybe…. Jamal-san…I don't know…. Kagura-nee probably. Well it's true…. Ok" Haru spoke monotonously before hanging up and stuffing his phone roughly back into his pocket.

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

The others looked at Haru anxiously waiting to hear the details of his conversation, but Haru simply stood there nodding his head to the music occasionally and looking around. After a while Tammy hit Haru lightly in his chest "what?" he asked incredulously. Yuki almost fell over at his cousin's short attention span "who was that on the phone?" Ken finally blurted out impatiently, Haru looked up at the blonde and then around at the others "oh, that?" he asked nonchalantly. "Yes that" the others said in unison, "oh…that was Ayame-san. He says he caught a slight cold and was staying home today and Mine-san is looking after him," Haru said after a while.

Yuki frowned slightly at the mention of his brother's name "is Nii-san alright?" Yuki asked more so out of habit than actual need to know his brother's condition. Haru shrugged and Tohru frowned sadly "poor Ayame-san…he'll have to close up his shop for the day" Tohru said sadly. They all knew how much pride Ayame took in his shop and they could practically hear his melodramatic water works show over losing a day of work. "Oh that's what he called about. He wanted to know if I was busy…he wanted me to go over and watch the shop since he was having a few customers come by today to pick some things up" Haru said after a bit of a pause.

The others sweat dropped. "Good luck with that one Tam-Chan" Ken said sympathetically as he patted Tammy on the shoulder, the dark skinned girl rolled her eyes and turned to her spacey boyfriend "so…are we going?" she asked him bluntly. "To Ayame's shop?" the ox asked with a curious and Tammy gave him a look that clearly said _DUH!_ Haru looked over at Yuki and shrugged "well….should we?" he asked his cousin. Yuki scowled slightly but one pleading look from Tohru silenced any snarky remark he was thinking of throwing out. Yuki sighed and turned to Haru very unenthused "I suppose it would be polite…I guess" he mumbled and Haru nodded.

Tohru smiled at Yuki and stroked his arm comfortingly as Tammy and Haru both looked at each other and made the motion of cracking a whip with their hands, "whipped" they both sneered as Yuki sent them both very non amused glares. "Ok so how do we get there? Should I call Jamal?" Tammy asked Yuki as she began to pull her cell from her pants pocket, "oh no! but what about Jamal-kun's date with Kagura-kun?" Tohru asked worriedly as Tammy looked thoughtfully at her phone. Suddenly Ken's eyes lit up "O-M-Gee! Jamal has a date?" the blonde man asked "like for real?" he asked again more excited this time

Tammy stuck out her chest proudly "yes...a real date" she said happily and ken clapped happily at her emission, "well I'm glad...I mean I never thought he'd give another woman a chance after his break up with Hotaru-san" Ken said with a sigh of relief. "Who is Hotaru-san?" Tohru asked politely as the gang began to shift over to a quieter corner of the club "oh that was Jamal's old girlfriend...well actually they were engaged" Tammy said with a bitter reminiscent smile "he was so crazy in love with her but then one day he...well he went home to the apartment they shared and he caught her sleeping with someone else...in his bed" Tammy said coldly as she felt the rage from that day come flooding back for a brief moment.

Tohru's mouth dropped but she shut it quickly and nodded understandingly at Tammy, "so she cheated on him with another man?" Haru asked in mild surprise. Ken and Tammy exchanged looks "actually...it was another woman" Ken said matter of factly and Haru and Yuki mouthed a very surprised "Oh" with their lips. Tohru still didnt seem to comprehend just yet but they just let it go. Tammy was begining to feel uncomfortable talking about her brother's personal life like that so she decided to change the subject "so...how are we supposed to get to Ayame-san's shop? Is it close by or something?" she asked Haru and Yuki.

Haru shrugged "not really it's about 20 minutes awayu from here by car...but none of us can drive so I guess we're walking." Haru said nonchalantly. Tammy looked at Haru as if he'd lost his damn mind "umm...walk? you actually expect me to walk there? Boy you must be some kind of crazy." Tammy scoffed as she shook her head at Haru. "Oh! I have an idea!" Natsu squealed as he pushed himself between Tammy and Ken to get her attention. "What?" Tammy asked slightly curious "well...Mari brought us all here in her van...and since she's no where to be fpund right now...and she left the keys with me so they wouldnt get lost...and you guys need a ride..."Natsu spoke in a coaxing manner hoping they'd catch what he was trying to say.

The others looked at him oddly as if trying to understand what he was talking about "Oh i get it! So since Mari-san wouldnt notice because she's probably passed out somewhere...you can lend us the van and we can go to Ayame-san's shop, right?" Tohru nodded her head excitedly. Ken and the others all looked at Tohru with wide eyes and open mouths as if to say '_how the hell did someone as dense as her catch on to Natsu's plan but we didnt?'_ "Exactly!" Natsu cheered as he high-fived Tohru "hmm...not a bad idea...and we should be back before Mari-Chan wakes up or notices we're gone..." Ken said thoughtfully.

Tammy looked around at her friends and smiled mischieviously "let's do it!" she cheered as she gave Natsu and Ken a thumbs up. Natsu pulled out a small pink key ring and jingled the keys around "ok...follow me guys" he said with a wink as he began to slither through the crowd of people towards the exit.

The gang traveled up the stairs once again and began following Natsu and Ken down a different path once they reached the alley. The two men lead them all to a small parking lot behind the building "ok guys...here it is!" Natsu said happily as he extended his arms to present to them their new means of transportation. "Oh...my God" Yuki, Tammy, and Haru all said in utter shock as they set eyes upon the large white and red van, "isnt it cool?" Ken asked excitedly as he wrapped his arms around Natsu and began to nuzzle his neck lovingly. The others looked at him with shocked speechless faces "uh...it's an ambulance truck" Tohru stated bluntly as she looked quizzically at the van which was indeed an ambulance.

Natsu and Ken exchanged looks and then shrugged "yeah...so?" they asked cluelessly as the others sweat dropped, "we cant ride there in that! We could get in trouble if we get caught!" Yuki panicked. Natsu gave Yuki a semi glare and rolled his eyes "oh please...what's life without a little danger?" the efeminate man asked as he opened the door to the ambulance. Ken crawled into the drivers seat and held out his hand to help his lover up, Natsu jumped up into the truck and made himself comfortable in Ken's lap "so are you guys in?" the petite chestnut haired boy asked coaxingly.

The remaining four all looked up at him unsurely before turning around and forming a small huddle. "Ok...here's the deal. If we go with them we'll be able to get to the shop quickly and open it up before those customers come to pick up their crap and in return do a tremendously cool favor for Yuki's big bro" Tammy said to the group. The others nodded in agreement "but if we get caught we could all be arrested for illegally driving and posessing an emergency vehicle in a non emergency sittuation" Yuki countered. The others nodded and agreeded with that as well "but this is an emergency...Ayame need's our help and he is family..." Haru reminded and Tammy and Tohru nodded. "So...I mean it's...well...it's Ayame" Yuki replied helplessly but the others didnt seem to find his reasoning valid enough.

Tohru turned to Yuki with a sad frown and grabbed his hands desperately "but Yuki-kun, he's still your brother. I know you two dont always get along...ever. But Ayame-san tries very hard to bridge the gap between you and I think it's only fair that you respect his wishes and aybe try and meet him halfway. Dont you think so?" Tohru pleaded as she stared up tearily into Yuki's eyes. Yuki took one look at her sad dissapointed face and he felt a pain stab him right in the heart, he hated to see her cry "oh...I-I guess you're right Honda-san...let'd do it" Yuki sighed defeatedly. Tammy and Tohru smiled at each other and gave each other high fives "nice work!" Tammy cheered her friend as they all turned to face Natsu and Ken in the ambulance.

"We're in!" They all replied in unison "alright!" Natsu clapped as Tohru and Tammy went around back to get into the back of the ambulance. Yuki stood dejectedly and hung his head in shame as he realized that he'd just been tricked into this, Haru patted his cousin on the back "it's ok Yuki...women are sneaky like that" the ox boy replied. Natsu and Ken snickered helplessly at the boy "damn Yuki...she has you whipped for sure! Haha you just got played" Natsu taunted as Yuki's face grew even hotter with embarassment "oh shut up ya fruit loops" Yuki grumbled as he started to walk towards the back. "I resent that...Hmpf! Stupid Heteros..." Natsu pouted as he recovered from Yuki's insult.

Haru caught up to Yuki as they reached the back of the ambulance "are you mad Yuki?" Haru asked his cousin as the older boy reached up to grab the handle on the back door. Yuki smiled to himself and turned to face his worried cousin "no...how could I be mad at her...I love her" Yuki said solemnly and Haru laughed "that's true...besides...she was right you know" Haru replied. Yuki pulled the door so that it opened slightly "yeah...I know" Yuki sighed as he opened the door all the way and began to climb in to sit in the back with Tammy and Tohru. "Hey guys, we'll get through traffic quicker if we turn on the siren" Ken yelled back from the driver's seat, "NO!" the four teens shouted back. "Whatever" Ken replied a bit dissapointed as he started up the ambulance.

In the back Tohru and Yuki sat on the floor across from Haru and Tammy between two small cots, Haru grinned devilishly and turned to Tammy "hey Tammy-Chan, there's a cot back here...you wanna try it out?" Haru asked her jokingly. Tammy gasped in shock before pushing Haru away playfully "Haru! You pervert! We cant do that here...Tohru-Chan and Yuki-kun are here they might get jealous" Tammy said innocentlu. Tohru and Yuki looked at each other and then quickly looked away blushing fiercely, Haru noticed and smirked "dont worry Tammy-Chan...there's an extra one if they wanna join in" Haru suggested as Tammy giggled cheekily. Tohru's face went from pink to crimson "Cut it out you baka hentais!" Yuki chided angrily as the other couple simply laughed hysterically at their embarrasment. All Yuki knew was that it was going to be a LOOOONG ride.

** WITH KYOU AND TOJI> **

"Well it was nice to meet you Toji-san...you seem like a very nice young woman" Kazuma said as he bowed politely to Toji. The three stood outside on the lon dirt beaten path leading down the hills away from Kazuma's dojo, Toji bowed in return and smiled up at the kind older man. "Thanks...and considering who your son is...you're a very nice guy" Toji remarked kindly. "Oh and I'm sorry about all those little surprises today...and about having to leave so soon but Tammy called and said it was important so..." Toji trailed of slightly as she nervously scratched the back of her head.

Kazuma just nodded in understanding and smiled at her and then turned to Kyou "well until next time...be good" the elder martial artist said as he placed a firm hand on Kyou's shoulder. "And be nice to young Toji-san...she seems like a keeper Kyou" Kazuma gave his son a teasing wink and Kyou blushed and rolled his eyes "yea what ever...see you around" he said as he turned on his heel and grabbed Toji's hand "let's go before your friends cause even more trouble" he mumbled as he dragged Toji along.

Toji stumbled along behind him and turned to wave at a grinning Kazuma "you see what I mean Kazuma-san? He just cant keep his hands off of me!" Toji yelled back at the older man causing him to laugh and shake his head as he waved the two teens off. "Shut up! Just shut up and move faster we're burning daylight" Kyou snapped at her as he tried to fight off the smile forming on his face. Toji just shrugged and kept on walking as they left from the dirt path leading to the dojo and began making their way down a small grassy hill. "Ok, so why are we going over to that idiot's store again?" Kyou asked as they slowly made their way towards the main road into the city.

Toji sighed and shook her head at her simple little friend "I told you already...Ayame-san asked Haru and the gang to stop by the shop to give some things to a few customers who were swinging by because Ayame-san is sick" Toji said a bit miffed. Kyou rolled his eyes as they stopped at a crosswalk and let go of Toji's hand "and why are _we_ meeting them there? Does it really take six people to hand out a couple of maid's outfits?" Kyou asked as they waited for the traffic to cease so they could cross. Toji shook her head "we're going to hang out and keep them company, you block head" Toji mumbled agitatedly as she watched the crosswalk sign switch to the green arrow.

"Come on...stupid pink haired freak" Kyou mumbled the last part as he began to walk across the street, Toji rolled her eyes and followed after him "you know Kyou-kun, if you keep being mean to me I may have to use my new power and set your pubic hair on fire" Toji said in a calm yet malicious voice. Kyou turned back to give her a frightened yet disgusted look "that's sick!" the redhead gasped as they made it across the street. Toji shrugged boredly "maybe so but it's affective" she replied smugly. Kyou sweat dropped "why are you trying to make my life miserable" he groaned exhaustedly, Toji smirked and grabbed onto Kyou's arm and hugged it to her chest while keeping his torso at a safe distance "because that's what you do to the people love" she replied teasingly as she leaned upward and kissed him on the side of the mouth.

Kyou blushed deeply and looked away quickly "yeah, whatever...now come on, we're only a few blocks away" Kyou said hurriedly as he tried hard to hide his blush. Toji giggled as the red faced boy lead her by hand down the block, as they walked side by side Toji felt Kyou slide his fingers between hers and interlace their hands. Toji was surprised to feel herself blush at the more intimate hand holding. Kyou caught her look of surprise out the corner of his eye and he smiled to himself '_no matter how bad she may act she's still just a girl on the inside' _Kyou thought to himself. He turned gave Toji a small smile which she returned with a grin and a wink, '_she may be just a silly girl...but she's mine'_ Kyou thought contently as they continued to walk.

T.B.C

A/n: Ok Finally after a looooong time I have completed chapter 17! The next chapter will be all about the gangs adventures at Ayame's shop. Lok out for more fun, laughs, and fluff...it's comming up! And for those of you who actually cared about the plot dont worry it will be returning in the chapter after the next one (chapter 19) and the story should wrap itself up in about 3 more chapters. I plan to end at chapter 20 with an epilogue afterward (chapter 21) does that sound goood? Well it's subject to change of course depending upon how my muse decides to influence me. But until then please be patient with me and stick around because I do still love this story and all of you who have stuck with me through the whole thing thus far. Dont forget...REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! - Chizz


	18. What else could go wrong

Ok! I'm back…sorry for the ridiculously long ass wait. I've had so much writer's block for this story!! But I'm slowly getting back into the story now. I made a new year's resolution to focus on my two oldest stories and my newest one (that means "My Cousin Toji", "Best/Worst Summer of our lives" and hopefully "Family Bonds).

So without further ado, here's chapter 18!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket I only own Toji, Tammy, Jamal, and whatever other OC people you may find.

**Ch.18: What else could go wrong?**

"Hey guys…watch out there may be a few bumps coming up" Ken announced as he made yet another hair pin turn, the kids in the back bounced up were thrown to the right side of the ambulance. As the group slammed into the right wall of the vehicle Tammy accidentally smashed up against Haru's chest, "Oh no!" she yelped as the familiar poof sound was heard and a cloud of smoke. Yuki and Tohru exchanged horrified looks "hey what's all that smoke? Is something wrong back there?" Natsu asked as he heard all the commotion.

"NO!" the four teens yelled as Yuki grabbed a white blanket off one of the cots and threw it over Hatsuharu's cow form. Tohru and Tammy gave the older Sohma boy a panicked look "it's the best we can do until he changes" Yuki whispered harshly as he stood up and leaned back on Haru trying to hide the large bovine Sohma as best he could.

The vehicle continued to blaze through the streets as the 3 teens and Haru the cow struggled to stay rooted in their spots, "oops hold on to your panties ladies! Here comes a speed bump" Ken announced helpfully as he sped over a residential area speed bump. The ambulance bumped and jerked wildly causing Haru to slide into the back doors and force them open with his weight, "Ahck!" Yuki and Tammy shouted as they rushed to grab Haru's hooves and pull him away from the open doors.

"Oh no!" Tohru gasped as Haru's abandoned clothing was whisked off into the wind and put of the van, "What? What's wrong?" Natsu and Ken asked from up front. Once Haru was stable again Tohru and Tammy stealthily reached out and grabbed the swinging doors to lock them once again, "NOTHING! JUST DRIVE!" the teens answered back in unison as Tammy draped the sheet back over Haru the cow.

"This really sucks…ok Tammy hold on to my neck so that I don't transform back…because if I do…well then we'd have to explain my sudden lack of clothing" Haru reasoned. Tammy did as instructed "and explaining how we've magically produced a cow in the back of an ambulance is going to be easier to explain?" Yuki asked sarcastically as he held on to the strapped down cot for support.

Tohru was beginning to hyperventilate with panic "oh this is so awful…poor Hatsuharu-san" Tohru murmured, "man this is a tight spot…too bad Toji isn't here…she's the master of B.S-ing her way out of sticky situations…" Tammy whined as she hugged around Haru's smooth neck. Tohru bit her lip and whimpered, this was so bad…if Natsu or Ken found Haru then they'd have to tell them about the curse.

Hatori would be mad and Akito would be so pissed she may start going back to her old tricks, Tohru knew there was no way out of this one. '_Oh no…Mom what will we do? If only Toji-kun was here…she's always so good under pressure like this…what would she do in a situation like this' _Tohru wondered helplessly as Yuki tried his hardest to distract Natsu from looking back into the ambulance and by chance seeing Haru.

Suddenly Tohru felt a sharp pain in her head and she rolled her eyes back into her head. **THUMP** Tohru fell back onto her back unconscious. "Honda-san!" Yuki blurted out as he crawled over to Tohru's limp body to see if she's ok, Tammy looked worriedly over at Tohru and was about to ask what happened until she was interrupted.

"What? Is Tohru-Chan ok?" Natsu asked worriedly as he was about to turn around but Tammy kicked her shoe at him; hitting him squarely in the back of the head "Yes she's fine! Stop being so nosey and you two keep your eyes on the road!" Tammy yelled fiercely at the gay couple in the front. Natsu cursed and rubbed his head "fine…my god Tammy! You don't have to be a bitch about it" Natsu pouted as he leaned his head on Ken's shoulder for comfort.

Yuki looked at Tammy and shook his head in relieved disbelief and Tammy simply exhaled heavily in relief "what's wrong with her? Is she alright?" Tammy whispered to Yuki as s he leaned closer to the fallen girl. Yuki placed his hand over her nose and mouth and sighed while shaking his head, "I don't know. She's still breathing but I don't understand…she just fell out all of a sudden" Yuki said worriedly as he stroked her cheek with his hand to try and coax her awake. "Weird…" Haru and Tammy whispered at the same time.

* * *

**(With Kyou and Tammy)**

"Ok…we can cut through this alley and we'll be there in like 5 minutes" Kyou said as he pulled Toji along with him into the entrance of a narrow alley way. Toji nodded and the two began walking through the passageway in comfortable silence when suddenly a dull flash of light appeared before them causing Kyou and Toji to stumble backwards against the wall. "Oh my…where am I?" came a very familiar and confused voice, Toji and Kyou both looked at each other and then looked up towards the voice. There standing before them was a very frazzled and disoriented looking Tohru, it was as if she had appeared out of then air.

"AAAAAH!" Toji, Tohru, and Kyou screeched as they looked and pointed at each other, Tohru slipped on the slick pavement and fell back on her bottom "w-what are you g-guys d-d-doing here?" Tohru asked nervously as she tried to gain control of her rapidly beating heart. Kyou and Toji looked at each other and then at Tohru "we were on our way to Ayame-san's shop.

What are you doing here? You just appeared out of nowhere!" Toji blurted out rather defensively. Tohru's eyes widened as a blush painted across her cheeks "uh…I-I don't know. One minute I was in the back of the van with Yuki-kun and the others…on our way to Ayame's shop and then Hatsuharu-san transformed and we were trying to figure out how to hide it from Ken-san and Natsu-kun…b-but I started feeling dizzy and I shut my eyes…then I was here" Tohru confessed breathlessly.

Toji just blinked at her cousin "um…so…you were in a van with the others and then you suddenly felt dizzy and when you opened your eyes again you were in the alley with us?" Toji asked as she tried to wrap her mind around the situation.

"That's impossible. What are you trying to say? That you just teleported here or something?" Kyou asked rather disbelievingly. Tohru shrugged "stranger things have happened" she replied thoughtfully. Toji just sat there on her knees and thought hard about the current situation, it was strange that Tohru could just appear like that with no explanation. But then again, Toji also knew that her own powers had begun to expand and that it was possible that maybe this teleporting ability was Tohru's new power.

Suddenly Tohru's eyes widened again and she brought her hands up to her ears "Tohru? Tohru, are you ok?" Kyou asked worriedly as he watched Tohru's eyes dart around wildly as if she were looking for someone.

"T-Tammy-Chan? H-hello…where are you?" Tohru asked meekly as she whipped her head around searching for the other girl. Toji cocked her head curiously towards her cousin "what's wrong Kitty-Chan? Why are you talking to Tam-Chan she isn't here, remember? Are you feeling alright?" Toji asked with a deep concern as she scooted over to her cousin and grabbed her shoulders. Tohru stopped searching the alley with her eyes and turned to look at Toji "don't you hear it? Tammy-Chan and the others? They're talking to me…I can hear them in my head…b-but they aren't here…" Tohru murmured weakly as she tried to make sense of her own ramblings.

"You can hear them in your head? You mean like you're hearing voices?" Kyou asked warily as he quirked an eyebrow at Tohru, Tohru gave him a confused look but then she suddenly realized what he was insinuating. "No! not like that…I can hear them talking to each other…like they were sitting right here next to me" Tohru said as she desperately tried to defend herself.

"I can hear Yuki-kun telling someone that I was still breathing but he doesn't know why I suddenly just passed out. Wait a minute…if he's checking my breathing then that means…" Tohru said slowly as a new realization dawned on her and Kyou at the same time. "You're still in the van!" Kyou blurted out as Tohru's face began to pale, "but that's not possible! You can't be still in the van with them and talking to us in the alley at the same time!" Kyou panicked as he tried to rationalize t he situation.

"That's it! Astro-projection!" Toji said suddenly as her face lit up, Kyou and Tohru gave her confused looks "huh?" they both asked wearily. Toji smiled smugly and nodded her head "that's what's happening…Tohru, what were you doing right before you closed your eyes and ended up here?" Toji asked urgently.

Tohru thought for a second "um…I was trying to figure out how we could hide Hatsuharu's cow form from Ken-san and Natsu. Then I thought about what you would do in this situation and next thing I know I was here" Tohru said slowly as her cousin continued to smile and nod.

Kyou was also lost in this whole revelation "wait…so what do you mean…astro-projection…what's that?" he asked Toji. Toji let go of Tohru's shoulders and stood up "well you see…I was reading this book the other day about teleportation and telekinesis and I came across a section about astro-projection and I think that maybe…Tohru's telekinetic powers have expanded to allow her to astro-project as well" Toji said excitedly.

Kyou and Tohru gave her blank looks "wait…why were you reading a book like that?" Kyou asked dumbly and Toji simply ignored him and turned to Tohru "so basically what happened to you was that when you became solely focused and concentrated on me your mind projected a live image of yourself from your body to where I was. And in turn your actual body became empty and went into a sleep like state until you project yourself back" Toji continued.

Tohru nodded dimly "ok…but why can I still hear Tammy-Chan and the others?" the brunette asked curiously, Toji thought for a moment "well…you can still hear them because technically you're still in the van…the _you_ that is here talking to me is simply a projection of your mind and spirit in physical form…you get me?" Toji asked her wide eyed cousin. Tohru thought for a moment and then looked at Kyou who merely shrugged and then back at Toji "sort of…well…anyway how do I get back?" Tohru asked unsurely as she stood herself up. "Just imagine yourself inside the van and concentrate on that…then you'll project back" Toji said with a casual tone as if it were the easiest thing to understand.

Tohru nodded brightly "yes! I will…thank you so much Toji-kun and Kyou-kun…I will see you all soon" Tohru said with a polite bow as she prepared herself to try and project back. "Oh wait! Before you go…" Toji said as she stripped off her black hoodie, leaving her clad only in her skirt and pink shirt. "Give this to Haru-kun…you should be able to project it back with you…just tell him to keep out of sight until we find him some pants…see ya there" Toji said with a wink. And with that Tohru grabbed the hoodie close to her and closed her eyes tightly, Suddenly another flash of light appeared and Tohru was gone.

Kyou was still slightly stunned as he stood staring at the place where Tohru once stood, Toji looked back at him and shrugged "see I told you her powers would be growing as well" Toji said smugly as she grabbed Kyou's arm and began dragging him through the alley once again "come on slow poke let's roll!" she said as they began weaving their way through the alley.

* * *

**(In The Van) **

"No left! Turn left!" Yuki yelled up towards the front of the van as Ken made a sharp left just narrowly missing a small silver corvette. "Oops…my bad" Ken shrugged nonchalantly as he continued speeding down the road, Tammy clung tightly to Hatsuharu's neck "oh my gosh we are going to die" she said with utter amazement as she felt the breaks slam on again and Tohru's limp body slid from one side of the van to the other.

"Honda-san!" Yuki gasped as he grabbed her by her sleeve to prevent her from colliding head first into the wall of the van. Haru sighed "good save" he murmured as he tried to anchor himself down with his hooves, "this is horrible. Not only are we going to die but before that they're going to find out about the curse…this is great. Just great!" Tammy groaned in heavy sarcasm as the van started up again.

Suddenly Tohru sat up from her position on the floor with a deep inhalation of breath as a large black bundle materialized in her hands. "Holy Crap!" Tammy gasped in shock at Tohru's sudden recovery, unfortunately in her shock Tammy accidentally let go of Haru's neck and the boy immediately changed into his human self in a great puff of smoke.

Tohru squeaked and tossed the hoodie over to Haru as she turned her quickly reddening face away, Tammy covered her eyes as well and Yuki looked away in disgust as Haru took his cue to wriggle the hoodie on over himself. He grabbed the blanket laying on the floor nearby him and quickly covered his exposed lower regions, "thanks…it's nice to see you're back to normal Honda-san" Haru replied after an awkward silence.

Tohru dared a look over in his direction and sighed in relief to see that he was covered up "don't thank me Hatsuharu-san…that's Toji's sweatshirt" Tohru replied as she still refused to look any lower than Haru's face. "Honda-san! You're awake?" Yuki exclaimed as he flashed Tohru a relieved smile that made her blush and quirk her own lips into a grin. Tammy sat up fully and gave Tohru a suspicious look "what do you mean Toji's sweatshirt? Where did that come from?" Tammy asked unsurely. Tohru made a little nervous sound as she looked around and realized that her friends were now staring expectantly at her.

"Uhh…oh yeah, it seems that my powers have advanced. Now I can astral project!" Tohru replied simply. There was a moment of pristine silence. "Huh?" the three other teens replied intelligently, "what the hell does that mean?" Tammy asked with a look of utter confusion. Tohru frowned slightly and looked away as if she were trying to answer that question herself.

"Oh!" Tohru gasped excitedly as she looked back up at them "according to Toji-Chan, whenever I wish to be somewhere bad enough and I concentrate on that one place a lot I can send a spiritual projection of myself to that place and leave my physical body in the place I originally was" Tohru replied in a very scholarly and un-Tohru like manner.

Yuki blinked at her stupefied "you mean that when you went unconscious in the van you sent your spirit out of you to some…other place?" the rat of the zodiac asked a bit unsurely. Tohru nodded "sort of like that.

Anyway, I saw Toji and Kyou-kun. They're on their way to Ayame-san's shop and Toji-Chan told me that we should cover Hatsuharu-san up with her sweatshirt and whatever else we could find until we get to the shop…she said we could get some clothes for him then" Tohru continued as the others nodded along. "Oooh" the three teens chorused in understanding, "oh crap! Watch out for that squirrel Ken!" they heard Natsu squeal from the front seat just before they hit a particularly lumpy bump in the road.

Tammy winced as Yuki and Haru exchanged disgusted looks "aw, poor Squirrel-san" Tohru sighed in a sad voice. There was another silence before the van came to a jerking halt which caused the teens in the back to tumble forward into the front of the van with a thud, "We're here!" Ken sang out joyfully as he looked down at the four disheveled looking teens that were sprawled out face first on the floor of the van. "Thanks…" they all groaned from the floor.

* * *

**(In Front of the Shop) **

"Hey look! That must be them" Toji said joyfully as she stood up from the spot she had been sitting at on the curb in front of the small boutique. Kyou up from his spot leaning on the brick wall of the store looked over at the white van that had all but crashed into the street sign at the corner. "Gees, what'd they do, let Haru drive in his zodiac form?" Kyou scoffed as Toji grabbed the small bundle near her feet and ran over to greet them. As she approached the van the back doors opened up and Tohru poked her head out to greet Toji "Over here Toji-Chan!" she called out as the front doors of the van began to open up.

Toji nodded and quickly tossed the bundle into the back of the van as the two young men in the front exited the van. "Hey, you must be Toji-kun!" an excitable Natsu gasped as he grabbed his lover's hand and dragged him over to the back to greet the blonde and pink haired girl. Toji jumped in surprise and quickly hit one of the white doors to slam it closed as she turned around to greet the couple.

"Yeah…um you must be…um…Tammy's friends" Toji replied a bit uneasily as she bowed to the two men. "Who are they?" Kyou asked as he walked over to stand at Toji's side. He looked at the two strange guys curiously until he caught sight of their intertwined hands and he suddenly felt himself grow pale.

"You guys are both…" Kyou began to exclaim until the door to the van suddenly flew open and Tammy popped out "hey guys! Have you met Ken and Natsu?" Tammy asked cheerily as she walked over and slapped Kyou on the back…hard. "Yep! We were just about to thank them for helping you guys get here so quickly" Toji said brightly as she bowed graciously towards the two boys. "No prob" the two lovers chorused.

Kyou gritted his teeth as he rubbed his sore back and glared daggers at Tammy. "Yes it was very kind of you two to help us get here despite all the trouble we caused you. We are very grateful" Tohru said shyly as she and Yuki came from around bag with Haru trailing after them. "Oh no problem Tohru-Chan we enjoyed…" Ken suddenly stopped mid sentence as he saw Haru come out from behind Yuki and Tohru. Ken squeezed Natsu's hand alerting him to look up as well.

"Holy Tarzan!" Natsu blurted out as a faint blush dusted over Haru's cheeks. Tohru and the other four teens turned away slightly to try and suppress their laughter. There was Haru standing before them barefoot with only a sweat shirt tied around his waist to cover his manly instruments. "Um…I was a little hot back there" Haru shrugged blankly which only caused more laughter from his friends.

Ken quirked an eyebrow and eyed the boy's scantily clad form "I don't doubt that honey…" he replied suggestively. Natsu frowned and elbowed Ken in the stomach harshly causing the older boy to hunch over gasping for air. "Well it was fun hanging with you guys but we have to get Mari's van back so I guess we'll see you later" Natsu said quickly as he began ushering his hormone raging boyfriend back over to the driver's side of the van.

"Bye! Thanks a lot you guys!" Toji called out as the two of them hopped into the van. Ken started up the engine and waved his hand out of the window "no problem! Hey Tam-Chan, call us sometime so we can hang out! Later babe!" Ken called out as he floored the pedal and then with a screech of rubber they were zooming off down the street.

Once the van was out of sight Kyou and Toji turned back to Haru and then looked at one another and exploded with laughter. Haru semi glared at them as he felt himself begin to go black "Shut up!" he bellowed with embarrassment as the others began laughing even harder as well at his less then decent appearance. "oh Haru-kun…I-I'm sorry…c-come on let's go inside and get you some decent clothing" Toji managed to sputter out between giggles as she grabbed his arm.

Haru nodded gratefully and turned to walk towards the boutique. Unfortunately by doing so he exposed a whole other part of himself that usually didn't see the light of day. Tohru turned bright pink and Yuki immediately slapped his hand over her eyes to shield her virginal sight. This of course only resulted in further laughter.

* * *

**(Inside the shop)**

"Wow…somehow I expected something a bit more…I don't know…" Toji murmured as they passed through the threshold of the store. "More dramatic?" Yuki offered "more kinky?" Tammy asked as well. Toji nodded a bit distractedly as she looked around at the very harmless looking little fabric store. "Yeah…something like that" Toji said absentmindedly as she walked over to one of the shelves holding a bunch of thimbles.

Yuki sighed and went over to sit on the red velvety loveseat "well Nii-san says that he mainly sells fabrics and crafts but that he also sells special order ready made pieces" Yuki shrugged as he looked around feeling a bit awkward being in his brother's store without the flamboyant snake being present.

Tohru nodded and walked over to a door at the end of one of the small aisles "yes. Mine-san told me before that they keep those pieces in the back in their work room" the brunette said cheerfully as she reached out and placed a hand on the doorknob. Toji and Tammy followed behind her and watched as the girl twisted the knob and pushed open the door to the work room.

As the three girls entered the room they suddenly stopped and let out a huge group gasp which attracted the attention of the three Sohma boys as well. "What is it? Is something wrong?" Yuki asked a bit worriedly as they came into the back room to see if the girls were ok. "This is amazing…absolutely amazing" Tammy and Toji stuttered in awe at the sight before them.

There lining the walls of the work room were racks upon racks of beautiful and colorfully designed garments of ever shape and fabric you could imagine. And there were more elegant designs displayed on the few mannequin torsos in the middle of the rather large work room. Even the boys had to admit that it was pretty cool. "Wow…I can't believe that idiot actually made all this stuff…" Kyou murmured in slight awe as he looked around with the others.

Yuki wouldn't admit it but as he walked around and looked at and touched the rich lovely garments he felt a sort of pride well up in his chest. Despite how much he disliked him at times and how much he had embarrassed him, Yuki couldn't help but be proud of the fact that his brother had created all these creative and wonderful things. "It's like every girls fantasy…wow…I think I'm in love" Tammy said dreamily as she brushed her fingers against the asymmetrical hemline of a deep red elegant party dress.

"Yuki, is your brother single?" Toji giggled dreamily as she eyed a particularly appealing ankle length light blue suede coat. Tohru picked up a fallen white lacey gothic Lolita style dress and held against herself in front of the large full length mirror n the back "yes but unfortunately I think he may be in love with Mine-san…" Tohru sighed disappointedly. The other two girls sighed as well.

"Ok this is getting weird. Let's get out of this place" Kyou grumbled a bit jealous of the snake all of a sudden. Kyou grabbed Toji and Tammy by the arm and began dragging them out of the work room as they whined and protested haplessly. Yuki scowled at the dress he had been fingering lightly and immediately cursed himself for admiring his foolish brother.

"Come on Honda-san" Yuki sighed as he touched Tohru's shoulder lightly and guided her out of the work room. "Haru. Find something decent to put on and close the door when you leave" the rat called back into the room once he had successfully gotten Tohru out.

"Wow…that was so awesome! I wish my closet looked like that" Toji sighed as she hefted herself up onto the register counter and sat cross-legged beside the cash register. Kyou scoffed and rolled his eyes as he leaned broodingly against a wall. Tammy sat on the floor looking over at the door dreamily "man…if my brother could make clothes like that I'd be a lot nicer to him than I am now" she observed.

Yuki and Tohru were both busying themselves with tidying up a few things in the front room to prepare for any customers. "Ok, is this better?" Haru asked as he reappeared from the back room wearing a pair of tight fitting black pants with flared bottoms and slits that went up to mid thigh and were laced up by a thin black ribbon on each side. On his torso he wore a loose fitting white lace trimmed shirt with a deep ruffled neckline.

Kyou snorted in laughter "good grief you look like an idiot" the cat snickered as Yuki simply slapped his own forehead and shook his head. "Oh my goodness. Hatsuharu-san you look so cute!" Tohru exclaimed with a light blush dusting her cheeks. "Screw that! My boyfriend looks crazy sexy! Like some sort of Victorian rock star prince or something!" Tammy squealed as she ran over and grabbed his arm admiringly.

"Damn Kyou-kun, if you dressed like that I'd probably be a hell of a lot nicer to you" Toji remarked to the redhead as he tried to control his laughter. "Hey! What?" Kyou shouted back at her defensively. Haru smiled and looked at his reflection in a nearby window and nodded "yeah. I think I do look pretty sexy" Haru agreed. Tammy nodded enthusiastically and hugged his arm to her chest as tightly as she could with out having their torso's touch.

-**Ding Ding-** the sound of the bell over the shop's door caught the attention of the six teens. "Hello? Ayame-san? Are you here?" came a voice from the doorway. "Uhh…hello. Who are you?" Yuki asked a bit hesitantly as the man stepped into the store. The gang looked over at the older looking man who was currently wearing a smart looking black suit and black sunglasses with his graying brown hair slicked back neatly.

"Um…I'm Seto Nagasaki-san and I'm here to see Ayame-san to pick up an order…" the man stated calmly before he looked up and locked eyes with Tammy. The man's mouth dropped in horror as he reached up and ripped off his shades "Tamika-Chan!" the man barked out in shock.

Tammy almost fell over as she jumped away from Haru and pointed at the man with a look of utter horror and mortification "DADDY!?" she screeched.

* * *

T.B.C

**A/N**: um once again…GOMEN NASAI!!! LO SIENTO!!! I'M SO SORRY!!! I've been so busy lately and…ughh I'm sorry I wont make excuses anymore. But as a new years resolution I will be updating more efficiently. Probably not every week but definitely more than I have been. But please don't take out your anger at me on the story. I want you all to still read it and PLEASE REVIEW! I promise things are wrapping up soon for Toji and the gang so please stay with them until the end. - Chizz


End file.
